Dificil de amar
by CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111
Summary: *Fic AU sin magia*.No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho en más de una ocacion, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él. *ADAPTACION*
1. Chico Malo, Niña Buena

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a Lady Cere, yo solo la adapto para que ustedes la disfruten. Fic AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?...¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**By **

**Lady Cere **

**Capitulo 1: **Chico Malo, Niña Buena

* * *

–Muy bien señores– decía el maestro. –Para la próxima semana quiero que hagan un estado financiero siguiendo las instrucciones del libro y con todo lo aprendido– dijo. –Será en grupos de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer–

–¿Podemos escoger nuestras parejas?– preguntó un estudiante.

–No, los grupos serán compuestos por la persona que se siente detrás de ustedes–

Automáticamente las miradas fueron a parar a una esquina específica del salón de clases.

–¡Qué miran idiotas!– exclamó con fastidio, se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

Todos guardaron silencio y nadie comentó ni una palabra. Cuando la clase hubo terminado se puso de pie y corrió para alcanzar con el que trabajaría para el trabajo asignado.

– Malfoy– gritó cuando lo divisó caminando hacia la salida del instituto.

–Maldita mujer– susurró por lo bajo y apresuró el paso.

–Malfoy– corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron y se interpuso en su camino.

–¿Qué mierda quieres maja?– gruñó.

–No me llamo maja– le dijo con algo de enojo.

–¿Que quieres zorrita?– su semblante era de enojo.

–Tampoco zorrita o muñequita o estúpida o odiosa o niñata– mencionó todos los apodos que él le decía. – H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E – le dijo.

–¿Te han dicho que eres insoportable?– no le prestaba ni la mínima atención.

–Y tú un grosero– le dijo con las mejillas inflamadas.

–Habla ya maldita sea– dijo aborrecido.

–Respecto al trabajo que tendremos que hacer...– él la detuvo.

–Haber niñata– se llevó una mano a su perfectamente peinada cabellera. –No me interesa hacer el trabajo contigo– le dijo.

–Pero...– trató de protestar.

–Todos aquí saben que no hay nadie mejor que tú en las matemáticas, así que lo puedes hacer tu sola– dijo con fastidio.

–Pero...– nuevamente él la interrumpió.

–No me interesa, entendido– maldijo y se marchó con pasos apresurados.

Se quedó sorprendida, ese miserable, vago, poco sensible, grosero, con faltas de modales la había insultado y para el colmo la había dejado con las palabras en la boca.

Así era Draco Malfoy, el chico más guapo de todo el instituto pero el más grosero y poco sensible. Era alto y esbelto, con los cabellos color rubio platinado y ojos grises en los cuales se reflejaba una mirada maliciosa y llena de misterios. Media mitad del instituto suspiraba por él, claro y quien no, era bueno en todo lo que hacía, en natación, jugando fútbol, practicando karate, todo. Pero también era el chico malo, el que se metía en cada problemas que le fuera posible o simplemente se los buscaba, nadie lo había visto o fumando o tomando pero no quitaban que se drogaba. Sabían que era de Inglaterra y que su familia era muy importante y con muchas influencias por lo cual no entendían porque la actitud de él.

–¡Idiota!– gritó a todo pulmón.

–Esta vez sí que te sacó de tus casillas– le decía una chica de cabello pelirrojo al acercarse.

–Es un grosero– dijo con leve enojo.

–Pero hace maravillas en la cama–

–No me interesa lo que hace o deja de hacer–

–¡Oh claro!– exclamó. –Te estás guardando para tu príncipe azul–

–¿Qué te pasó por la mente cuándo te acostaste con él?– no pudo evitar preguntarle.

–¡Joder Hermione, no preguntes algo así!– le pidió. –Él es caliente– le dijo. –Muy caliente y difícil de complacer–

–Si tú lo dices te lo creo– dijo sin mas.

–Me tuvo toda la noche gritando– le dijo. –Parece que ninguna lo complace en la cama–

–¿Sabes? no me interesa tu vida sexual, ni la de Malfoy–

–Solo porqué tú no tienes una no quiere decir que los demás no tenemos– le recordó. –Esta noche vuelvo y me acuesto con él– dijo con malicia.

Así era Ginny Weasley, su mejor amiga, delgada muy bien parecida, con sus carnes perfectamente puestas, de piel pálida y ojos color avellana. Era la chica más popular del instituto y por lo tanto todos querían con ella.

–¿Irás a la fiesta de esta noche?– le preguntó.

–No gracias– dijo.

–O vamos Herms– le pidió. –Estará Ron– dijo. –El chico que tanto te gusta–

–¿Irá?– preguntó.

–Pues claro– le dijo. –¿Qué pensabas, que tu querido Ron se perdería un fieston de esa magnitud?–

–No sé Ginny– dijo con duda.

–Mira, vamos un rato si no te gusta nos volvemos– le aseguró.

–Bueno– dijo con resignación.

–Genial– dijo con emoción. –Vamos, tenemos que comprar ropa para esta noche, estoy segura que será inolvidable– y valla que no se equivocaba.

* * *

–¿Quieres?– le preguntaba un chico de cabellos negros.

–No– le dijo.

–O vamos Draco– dijo ofreciéndole el cigarrillo. –Solo un poco–

–Tengo un mes limpio– le recordó.

–Draco Lucius Malfoy el niño bueno– dijo en tono burlón.

–Nunca– dijo. –Bellatrix quiere que enderece mi camino y me encargue de los negocios familiares–

–Esa no la sabía– dejó caer el cigarrillo y lo pisó para apagarlo. –¿Lo harás?– le preguntó.

–Le quitaré todo el dinero de mi padre, cumpliré la mayoría de edad y le quitaré la custodia de mi hermana– le recordó.

–Mi pequeña y adorada Pansy– dijo el moreno. –¿La traerás a vivir contigo?– le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Si llegas a meterte con mi hermana me olvido de que eres mi amigo– le dijo con seriedad.

Él solo lo miró con una sonrisa.

–¿Irás a la fiesta en casa de Theo?– le preguntó.

–Si– dijo.

–¿Y ya sabes a quién te llevarás a la cama?– le volvió a preguntar.

–No, todavía no, cuando llegue allá decido–

–Me enteré que Ron planea acostarse con Hermione esta noche–

–Le deseo buena suerte, esa niñata merece una buena zurrada por estúpida–

–Es algo tonta pero está como quiere–

–Si la definición para ti de una mujer que está como quiere es tonta, ignorante y come libros está perfecta la condenada–

–Me refiero a su cuerpo– dijo con malicia. –¿Te imaginas todo lo que se le podría enseñar?–

–No tengo intención en iniciar a una virgen y menos si es Granger– dijo. –Y hoy el estúpido de Ron le dará lo que se merece por zorra–

–No si yo me le adelanto– sonrió.

–Cuidado con lo que harás– le advirtió. –No te vuelvas un violador por esa mocosa–

–Con suficiente polvito blanco en su trago será pan comido–

* * *

La música era fuerte, todavía no podía creer que se había dejado convencer por la pelirroja, se sentía fuera de lugar, ese no era su ambiente, ni dudarlo.

–Hola guapas– las saludo un compañero de clases.

–Hola papasito– lo saludó la avellana.

–Y no presentas a tu amiga– sentía la mirada de su compañero recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

–Es Hermione– dijo con una sonrisa.

–Wow Hermione– dijo. –Pero mira lo bien que tenía todo esto escondido–

La hizo girar sobre sus talones para observarla mejor, llevaba un traje a mitad de muslo color lila, strapples y ceñido hasta la cintura, su melena castaña la traía suelta y caía hasta la mitad de su espalda.

–Esta noche está como para comerte muñeca–

–No me interesa– dijo cortante. –Iré por un refresco– le dijo a su amiga.

–Tráeme un Martini– le dijo la pelirroja.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que chocó contra una fuerte espalda masculina.

–Disculpa– se disculpó con rapidez.

Cuando el chico quedó de frente la miró de abajo arriba, largas y perfectas piernas.

–No hay problema hermosura– sonrió, pero esta sonrisa duró hasta que vio los orbes chocolate de la chica. –No sabía que la niña buena asistiría– sonrió burlonamente.

–Me dejaste con la palabra en la boca en el instituto– dijo al reconocerlo.

–Vamos muñequita– dijo con fastidio. –No te hagas la inteligente conmigo–

–Escúchame muy bien Malfoy– se acercó a él y lo miró con seriedad. –No voy a reprobar la clase de contabilidad solo porque a ti te dé la gana–

–Entonces hagamos negocios– le dijo.

–¿Qué quieres?– le preguntó.

–Vamos ratoncita– la mirada de rabia que ella le dedicó lo hizo sonreír. –Que pudiera yo querer de ti–

–Maldito pervertido– espetó, odiaba cuando él la llamaba de aquella manera.

–Aquí estás– sintió el brazo de su amigo sobre sus hombros. –Vodka, puro y delicioso vodka– dijo al pasarle un vaso. Su mirada se desvió a la mujer que estaba hablando con el rubio. –Valla Herms, mira de todo lo que nos has privado– le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

–Sádico– susurró la castaña.

–¿Quieres?– le ofreció de su bebida.

–No tomo alcohol– dijo.

–Por una vez que tomes no te hará nada– le dijo. –Solo es para que te relajes– sonrió al verla mirarlo.

–No gracias– dijo con firmeza y se marchó.

–Muy desconfiada– susurró el moreno.

* * *

Se sintió algo mareada luego de unas horas, solo olía a puro alcohol y a marihuana y sabe Dios que tantas otras cosas más. La mayoría estaban borrachos y drogados y los que no ni se podían identificar.

–Me quiero ir– le dijo a un chico pelirrojo y de ojos azules con el cual bailaba.

–Claro hermosa– dijo este. –Deja me despido y nos marchamos–

Cuando él le besó la mejilla su corazón latió con rapidez.

–Ron me llevará– le dijo a su amiga cuando esta volvió a su lado luego de haber bailado.

–Yo me quedaré un rato más–

–¿Ya te vas Herms?– le preguntó el moreno que se había acercado a ambas chicas.

–Si– le dijo cortante.

–Me acepta un trago antes– le acercó el vaso que tenía en manos. –No tiene nada, por lo menos nada de lo que piensas– le dijo con malicia.

–Espero que no me molestes más– tomó el vaso de mala gana y se lo bebió todo de un solo sorbo algo que le causó toz.

–Bailemos– le dijo la pelirroja a Blaise y lo jaló para luego alejarse a bailar.

Blaise y Ginny no volvieron, cuando empezó a sentirse mareada caminó hasta el baño. Tropezaba con las personas sin querer, no era consciente de su estado.

–Zorrita– escuchó la odiosa voz de Malfoy.

Giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó.

–Escúchame muy...muy...bien...Ma...Malfoy– sonrió tontamente. –E...er...eres...un grosero–

–Zorrita borracha– se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

–Gro...sero...borracho– dijo. –Bailemos– le rodeó el cuello con las manos y se movió al compás de la lenta melodía que se empezó a escuchar.

–Pero te gusto– inclinó la cabeza hasta esconderla entre el cuello femenino.

–N...no...te e...equivoques– cerró los ojos. –Yo...yo...a...m...o...a...Ron– le aseguró.

–Y le estás guardando tu virginidad– no fue una pregunta.

–S...si–

Él se separó de ella y la observó, tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas lo que confirmaba su estado de embriaguez.

–¿Tomaste algo que te dio Blaise?– le preguntó.

–Siii...algo...muy rico–

Estaba algo tomado pero no tanto como para no saber que con quien bailaba era con la chocolate, la manera en que ella lo tenía agarrado por el cuello era algo intimo y eso no le gustó.

–Sácale las manos de encima Malfoy– escuchó la voz de un chico tras él.

–Ron– ella sonrió al mirarlo pero no se separó del rubio.

–Ve con tu novio zorrita– ella protestó cuando él se separó de su cuerpo.

–H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E– dijo ella, sonrió cuando Ron la tomó del brazo. –Suel...suéltame– protestó.

–Te llevaré a casa– le dijo. –De seguro este imbécil te emborracho–

Lo hizo voltearse y le pegó fuertemente en el rostro partiéndole la nariz del impacto.

–¡O!– los labios de la castaña formaron una perfecta "o".

–La próxima vez que me llames imbécil te jodes estúpido– se alejó ante las miradas de los demás como si no hubiera hecho nada.

–Se...se no...nojo Malfoy– ella lo siguió.

–Hijo de puta– susurró Ron al verlo marchar.

* * *

Besa sus labios con hambre, ¿cómo habían terminado así?...quien sabe pero eso era lo menos que le importaba. Dibujó un húmedo camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello, se entretuvo largos minutos y luego siguió besando hasta el valle de sus pechos. La tenía en bragas frente a él, tomó un erguido pezón entre sus labios y lo acarició con la lengua. Gimió ante la caricia tan íntima y placentera que él le brindaba. Mordisqueó y succionó el pequeño montículo. Se sació y disfrutó de sus pechos.

–Estás tan húmeda– la acarició sobre las bragas. –Quiero probarte– le separó las piernas y quitó las bragas con rapidez.

–...N...no...– quiso protestar pero solo un fuerte jadeo se le escapó de los labios cuando sintió su húmeda lengua acariciar su parte más intima.

Con la lengua acarició su botón de placer una y otra vez, volviéndola loca. La lamió, mordisqueó y succionó hasta hacerla alcanzar lo más alto de su placer.

–D...Dra– escucharla gritar su nombre lo hizo sonreír orgulloso.

Su respiración era entre cortada y agitada, se colocó a su altura y con movimientos rápidos se deshizo de sus jeans.

–¡Oh joder!– tomó su palpitante erección entre sus manos. –M...mira como es...estoy– gruñó al frotarse contra la intimidad de la chica. –Er...eres una nena muy mala– empezó a introducirse en su interior.

–Dra...co– un jadeo se le escapó cuando lo sintió introducirse en su interior. Lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos ante el ardiente dolor que empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo por la invasión del miembro del rubio.

–Shhh...– la besó con lentitud. –Aguanta– se introdujo un poco más y su jadeo fue más fuerte contra sus labios.

–Pa...para– le pidió entre jadeos.

–Estoy muy caliente ratoncita– gruñó contra su oído. –T...tan apretada– mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oído.

El placer y el dolor eran una tortura para su cuerpo.

–Te dolerá– le advirtió al tomarla de la cintura y penetrarla de una sola estancada.

El grito de dolor/placer de ella lo hizo estremecer.

–Te...te...odio...– le dijo ella luego del dolor haber cesado.

–Yo...yo también– le sonrió de manera maliciosa. –Voy a joderte ratoncita, te follaré tanto que no podrás sentarte– le prometió. –Duro y salvaje– le besó el cuello.

Se empezó a mover con lentitud, luego más rápido. Cuando ella movió las caderas en un acto inconsciente él gruñó de placer.

–S...si...muévete...muñequita– arremetía una y otra vez contra su intimidad arrancándole gemidos de lo más profundo de su ser.

Ambos cuerpos se movían sincronizados, verla bajo su cuerpo jadeante y toda sudada lo hacía moverse más rápido si era posible.

–D...Dra...– gemía ella.

–Grita mi nombre– le ordenó.

–Dr...Drac...– gritó más fuerte al sentir como el cosquilleo de su bajo vientre se hacía más intenso.

–Corre...corre...correte...para mí...–

–Dr...Dra...!Draco!– gritó fuertemente cuando el orgasmo golpeó su cuerpo.

Al escuchar la manera en la que ella gritó su nombre se dejó ir. Con un gruñido, su semilla se derramó dentro de ella, bañándola en una marea cálida.

–¡Oh maldi...maldición!– gruñó. –Parezco fuente– estaba tomándola de las caderas y apretándola fuertemente a él, para que todo quedara en su interior, para que ninguna gota se desperdiciara. Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo luego de terminar en su interior. La dejó descansar unos minutos, después de todo era su primera vez.

–¿Quieres más?– la miró al rostro y besó sus labios, mordisqueándolos.

–...– solo pudo asentir, jadeó cuando sintió una de sus manos deslizarse por su espalda hasta su trasero.

Cuando la miró se quedó sin aliento, el brillo de sus orbes chocolate lo dejaron desconcertado, no le prestó mucha atención, tenía una promesa que cumplir, la follaría hasta que no se pudiera sentar y eso era lo que haría.

Esa noche mientras los dos se saciaban no pensaban que con esa noche sellarían su destino, él un chico malo y ella una niña buena, ¿algo puede surgir entre dos personas tan diferentes?

_**Continuara**_

* * *

**Holaaaa! Hee renacido! (xD) como las extrañe! Ahora regreso mas cargada con otra ADAPTACION de nuestra pareja favorita: Dramione! :DD**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo! ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto en la actualización**

**Dejen reviews! :DD**

**Bye :)**


	2. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a Lady Cere, yo solo la adapto para que ustedes la disfruten. Fic AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho en más de una ocasión, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden qué hacer con sus vidas?...¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Lady Cere**

**Capitulo 2: **Consecuencias

* * *

Despertó cuando escuchó unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, tiró la mano a lo que supuso que era una mesita de noche y tomó su celular en el cual vio la hora, ocho y media de la mañana. Se volvió a recostar nuevamente, se sentía sumamente agotado, necesitaba dormir, era muy temprano.

— ¡Joder Hermione, abre la puerta!– al escuchar el nombre de la castaña fue que notó algo o mejor dicho alguien durmiendo sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué mierda? —se preguntó.

— ¡Herms, despierta! —se volvió a escuchar.

Estaba realmente sorprendido...¿Qué se suponía que hacía con ella en esa cama y peor, desnudos?...recuerdos de la noche anterior azotaron su mente.

— Nada mal para tu primera vez, ratoncita —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Se levantó como pudo alejándola de su cuerpo, buscó su ropa y se colocó los pantalones para luego abrir la puerta.

— ¡Malfoy! —exclamó muy sorprendida cuando vio que quien abría la puerta era el rubio— No me digas que tú... —miró la cama y vio a su amiga, estaba arropada pero si Malfoy estaba con ese aspecto y apenas con ropa eso solo significaba una sola cosa— ¡Oh maldición, te acostaste con ella! —con rapidez se acercó a la cama— Hermione—la llamó. Le tocó el rostro— Despierta, nos tenemos que ir —dijo— Por lo menos usaron protección —le dijo al ver varios preservativos usados en el piso.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se sintió mareada.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó desconcertada.

— En la casa de Theo —le dijo al ayudarla sentarse mientras se tapaba— Vamos vístete, tenemos que ir a mi casa, tu hermano a llamado como tres veces preguntando por ti —se alejó y del piso recogió su ropa interior y su vestido y se lo dio.

— John —su cabeza le daba vueltas y no entendía nada.

— ¡Ayúdame Malfoy, no te quedes ahí paradote! —espetó.

Él maldijo al cerrar la puerta y acercarse, tomó a Hermione en brazos y Ginny se encargó de vestirla.

— Malfoy... —susurró ella a la misma vez que se ponía pálida.

Retrocedió, se alejó de él, muy borrosas imágenes vinieron a su mente.

— Dime que no pasó... —sintió las lagrimas acumularse es su ojos.

— No pasó nada —sonrió.

— ¡No te burles de mi miserable! —le gritó.

— Me dijiste que te dijera que no pasó nada —dijo con un tono burlón y ella lo odio por eso.

— ¡Te aprovechaste de mi! —espetó.

— No, no me aproveché —se defendió.

— Maldito miserable —se acercó y le abofeteó fuertemente la mejilla.

— Niñata de la mierda —le gritó. Ginny se tuvo que interponer al ver la clara intención del rubio.

— Eres una basura —dijo Hermione— Jamás odie a nadie como te odio a ti.

— El sentimiento es mutuo, zorrita.

Maldita mujer loca, si ella fue la que empezó todo. La vio llevarse las manos a la boca y luego la vio salir corriendo hacia el baño.

— Espero que estés muy sano —le dijo la pelirroja.

— Como un tronco —tomó su camisa y se la empezó a poner.

Ambas miradas se desviaron al escuchar como la puerta se abría.

— ¡Oh diablos! —exclamó Blaise al ver los preservativos en el piso— ¡Hiciste fiesta hermano! —le dijo sonriendo.

— Y ni te imaginas con quien —sonrió cuando su amigo vio a Hemione salir del baño.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —le gritó— ¡Te la follaste, te follaste a Herms! —seguía gritando— Y yo que pensaba que al drogarla sería yo el privilegiado —no fue consciente de lo que dijo.

— Entonces fuiste tú —dijo la castaña, su rostro era una máscara de odio.

— ¡Oh coño, Hermione, lo siento! —se disculpó Blaise al ver su rostro.

— Se van a arrepentir —les dijo.

— Ve, acúsanos con tu hermanito —se burló el rubio.

— Con la policía —dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Y qué dirás? —le preguntó— ¿Que te follé tantas veces que ahora te sientes mareada y te duele todo el cuerpo? —se le acercó con pasos amenazantes— Cuidado ratoncita —dijo— No querrás problemas conmigo —la amenazó.

— Ya basta —dijo Ginny— Acepten que se pasaron, Hermione era virgen Malfoy —le recordó.

— Y valla que lo era —dijo sonriendo— No supo ni como chupármela.

Por cada palabra dicha por él ella palidecía, no se acordaba de eso, solo pequeñas y borrosas escenas eran las que le llegaban a la mente.

— Pero le enseñé muy bien a cómo hacerlo, esa boquita me hizo correrme varias veces —miró sus labios.

— Basta —retrocedió sonrojada y apenada por todo lo que decía.

— Cuidado con lo que harás —su semblante se volvió muy serio.

El rubio se marchó dejándola con la cabeza gacha y con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

— Yo... —ahora no sabía cómo disculparse con la castaña— Lo siento mucho —luego se marchó al igual que su amigo.

Ginny observó a su amiga con tristeza, no pudo más que abrazarla y dejarla llorar, sabía que para ella era doloroso, se había estado guardando para Ron el chico cual ella amaba.

* * *

Lo que quedó del resto del fin de semana se la pasó en su habitación, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, pero ahora tenía que enfrentar su realidad, era lunes y tenía que volver al instituto.

Apenas puso un pie dentro sintió como la miraban y de vez en cuando susurraban a su alrededor. Ya todo lo sabían, sabían que se hqqabía acostado con Malfoy.

— Hermione —la llamó su amiga al acercarse— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupada.

— No me dejaré morir —le dijo.

— Así se hace Herms, no le des el gusto a Malfoy —le dijo— Estuve llamándote todo el fin de semana, fui a la playa.

— No tenía ganas de hablar, Ginny.

— Bueno... —dejó escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Todos lo saben no? —le preguntó.

— No les hagas caso, sabes lo chismosos que son —le dijo— De seguro están celosos, ¡te acostaste con Malfoy! —le dijo.

— No por mi propio gusto —dijo con desgano.

— Y dime —dijo— ¿Qué tanto te hizo? —no pudo evitar preguntarle.

— No me acuerdo —se sonrojó— Solo me acuerdo que llegamos a la recamara, nos besamos y cuando desperté ya sabes lo demás —le dijo.

— ¿¡Que! —gritó— ¿Tu primera vez y no te acuerdas? —dijo sorprendida.

Automáticamente cuando entraron al salón de clases las miradas se posaron sobre Hermione, ella solo se sonrojó y tomó asiento, se sentía un bicho raro.

— ¿Y cómo fue Hermione? —le preguntó una compañera.

— ¿Qué cosa? —contraatacó haciéndose la que no entendía.

— No te hagas, ya todo el instituto sabe que tú y Malfoy se acostaron el viernes —le dijo con una picara sonrisa.

— ¿Si lo saben entonces porqué preguntas? —genial, valla forma de perder la virginidad, todos lo sabían.

— Ahora no te hagas la niña buena —dijo otra.

Se quedó en silencio al no saber qué contestar. El maestro entró al salón y los mandó a callar a todos y se dispuso a dar su clase.

— ¿Entrará señor Malfoy? —dijo luego de un rato.

— No —se escuchó la voz del rubio detrás de la puerta. Cuando vio a Draco entrar su respiración se detuvo y la incomodidad la invadió. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía incomoda solo porque él la mirara?

— Espero que ya hayan empezado el trabajo, el miércoles los recogeré y el que no lo entregue tiene cero —dijo.

— Malfoy —lo llamó cuando la clase hubo terminado.

— Como jodes mujer —le dijo con molestia.

— ¿Dónde haremos el trabajo? —le preguntó ignorándolo.

— Haber ratoncita —la miró largamente— No haré ningún trabajo —y se marchó murmurando insultos hacia la castaña.

* * *

Los días pasaron con rapidez hasta convertirse en un mes. Desde que hizo el trabajo sola y el maestro le pusiera cero por no hacerlo con su compañero que le tocaba, no había hablado con el rubio, Claro a él que le importaba sus notas eran las mejores a pesar de todo. En esos momentos estaba en el baño con su amiga.

— ¿Y? —le preguntó impacientada al verla salir.

— Dio positivo —miraba la pequeña prueba de embarazo que tenía entre sus manos.

¿Qué se supone qué iba hacer con un bebé?...solo tenía diecisiete años. No, no iba a llorar, luego de su desgracia con Malfoy había llorado demasiado.

— Pensé que se cuidaron —dijo su mejor amiga.

— Yo todavía no recuerdo claramente.

— ¿Qué harás? —le preguntó.

— No sé —se sintió miserable, todas las de su edad habían tenido sexo, pero claro, solo a ella le pudo pasar que quedara embarazada.

— Malfoy —lo llamó cuando lo vio en la cancha de fútbol.

— Herms —le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa coqueta— ¿Te he dicho qué últimamente te ves más hermosa?

— Guárdatelo Zabini —al ver que el rubio no le hacía caso se acercó.

— ¡Cuidado! —el gritó de Blaise la alertó, y no era para menos, el balón de fútbol iba justo sobre ella.

Instantáneamente cerró los ojos mientras sentía que caía al suelo y se pegaba en el trasero pero el golpe del balón nunca llegó.

— ¡Niñata idiota! —le gritó el rubio el cual con su agilidad para correr se había atravesado entre ella y el balón.

El chillido de dolor de la castaña hizo que la observara.

— ¿Oye estás bien? —le preguntó uno de sus compañeros al ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

— Aparte de torpe —dijo el rubio.

— Tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo al rubio luego de haberse sacudido la tierra.

— No tenemos nada que hablar.

— Si, si que tenemos —ya no lo soportaba— Así que hablaremos de una maldita vez —todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a la castaña.

— Habla maldita mujer histérica —le pidió.

— No, no aquí.

— ¡Oh! —dijo— Si quieres volver a acostarte conmigo olvídalo —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

— Ni en tus mejores sueños me volvería a acostar contigo

— Si tú lo dices —dijo— Sígueme —empezó a caminar y ella lo siguió, se alejaron bastante de los demás estudiantes— ¿Qué es tan importante, zorrita? —le preguntó.

— ¿Usamos preservativos? —le preguntó sin dudar. Él alzó una ceja— En la casa de Theo, ¿nos cuidamos? —le volvió a preguntar.

Imágenes invadieron la mente del rubio, hasta ese momento pensó que se había protegido pero las imágenes que vinieron a su mente dijeron todo lo contrario. Ahora lo recordaba claramente, los preservativos que habían en la habitación la mañana siguiente no fueron usados por él, de seguro antes que ellos hubo otra pareja u otras.

— No... —sintió seca la garganta.

— Eso lo explica todo —respiró profundamente por lo que iba a decir— Estoy embarazada —miró su rostro para ver si había una muestra de sorpresa.

— Aborta —le dijo con simpleza.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sin creer lo que él le acababa de decir.

— Aborta, no es tan complicado de entender —le dijo.

— No lo haré —dijo decidida.

— Mira niñata, no me joderé la vida solo porque tú así lo desees —la acorraló contra un árbol.

— Ahora te aguantas —no le iba tener miedo— Tú me jodiste la vida, por tu culpa ahora estoy embarazada, ahora te aguantas, tendré al bebé quieras o no y te harás responsable —dijo con firmeza.

— No me haré responsable, no quiero un hijo a esta edad y menos contigo —inclinó su cabeza hacia ella.

— No te tengo miedo Malfoy —le dijo.

— Deberías estúpida —enredó unas de sus manos en su melena castaña y la jaló fuertemente hacia atrás.

— Pues no, no te temo—dijo con los labios apretados.

— No sabía que eras tan valiente —su respiración chocó contra su rostro.

— No me conoces —le dijo.

— Eso crees —rozó sus labios contra los contrarios.

— Haré que te encargues de tu hijo sea lo último que haga —sintió la presión de sus cabellos disminuir.

— No me gustaría obligarte a abortar —le dijo— Hazlo por tu propia cuenta o lo lamentarás —deslizó una de sus manos hasta su vientre y palpó.

— No lo harás —le dijo con seguridad— Se quién eres —dijo— Draco Malfoy, perteneces a unas de las familias con más influencias de Europa —ella lo vio sonreír— Tu padre, Lucius Malfoy, murió hace varios años, tienes una hermana de quince años de nombre Pansy, al tu padre morir tu madre Bellatrix Malfoy se quedó con toda su fortuna y se fue con su amante, la fortuna te pertenece pero solo si te casas o tienes un hijo, quieres cumplir la mayoría de edad para poder hacerte cargo de tu hermana.

— Y dime mi pequeña ratoncita —dijo— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —le preguntó al deslizar los labios hacia sus mejillas.

— Le pedí a Ginny que averiguara sobre ti —le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

— Y yo que pensaba que solo tenías moscas en el cerebro —dijo.

— Ya ves.

— Y piensas que me interesa el dinero —volvió a palpar sobre su vientre.

— Si —le dijo.

— No, ratoncita, no me interesa en lo absoluto —la miró al rostro— Tengo suficiente para poder vivir.

— Pero quieres dejar a tu madre y a su amante en la calle por lo cual necesitas un hijo.

— No sabes con quien te metes, zorrita.

La forma en que la besó fue de rabia, la apoyó contra el árbol y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, ella se resistió, lo empujaba inútilmente. La tomó de la nuca y la obligó a separar los labios, le mordió el labio cuando él invadió su boca, su mordida causó que una gotita de sangre se derramara entre ambas bocas. Se rindió a sus besos cuando la estrechó con fuerza contra él, su cuerpo se calentó al momento y un jadeo se le escapó de los labios.

— ¿Esto era lo qué querías no? —la pregunta fue hecha con ardor. Deslizó unas de sus manos por sus piernas hasta introducirla debajo de la falda del uniforme— Querías volver a estar conmigo —ella jadeó cuando la acarició sobre las bragas— Te mojas de solo verme —miraba su rostro mientras la acariciaba.

— N...no —un gemido se le escapó de los labios cuando él introdujo un dedo debajo de las bragas y brindó firmes caricias sobre su pequeño botón de placer.

— ¿A no? —sonrió con malicia.

Con su mano libre se bajó el cierre del pantalón y sacó su erección a través de este.

— Te daré lo que quieres —con movimientos rápidos la obligó a rodearlo con las piernas, le apartó las bragas hacia un lado y la penetró dura y profundamente.

—...ahhhh... —un grito de placer/dolor se le escapó por la dura penetración— D...e...ja...me —él empezó a embestirla con lentitud.

— ¡Oh no ratoncita, voy a joderte duro y profundo! —le prometió. Atrapó sus labios en un hambriento beso.

Su sexo se contraía a su alrededor de manera deliciosa. Ella gemía contra sus labios y él jadeaba de placer.

— Co...correte...correte para mi, ratoncita —mordisqueó sus labios.

–Dra...Draco ...

El grito del orgasmo de la castaña fue callado por sus labios, con una dura y profunda penetración se derramó en su interior. Llenándola.

Sentía su espalda doler por la presión contra el árbol. Él llevó ambas manos a su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo.

— Esto es la guerra, ratoncita —besó sus labios.

— Te...te...odio...Ma...Malfoy —dijo agotada.

Él sonrió con malicia, ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre su fuerte pecho y se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo. Se deslizó fuera de su caliente y apretado sexo y se acomodó su miembro como pudo entre los pantalones, la rodeó de la cintura y la dejó descansar contra su pecho.

— Yo también te odio —susurró al apartarle un mechón de pelo del rostro.

La respiración de ella era lenta y pausada y sus mejillas permanecían sonrojadas.

— Un hijo —volvió a susurrar.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho meses atrás que iba a tener sexo con Hermione Granger se le hubiera reído en la cara por la sencilla razón que no la soportaba. Era delgada, de mediana estatura, era el estilo de mujer que a pesar del tiempo se sonrojaba, sus pechos cabían perfectamente entre sus manos, su piel era algo pálida por la falta de sol, sus ojos eran dos orbes color chocolate, las piernas largas, caderas pequeñas y cintura acentuada, era un cerebro en las matemáticas y en las demás materias, y según él era una histérica.

Esa era Hermione, la Hermione que en esos momentos estaba plácidamente descansando sobre su pecho.

* * *

**y bien? Les gusto? Espero que si, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^**

**dejen reviews! :DD**

**bye :)**


	3. Convivencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a Lady Cere, yo solo la adapto para que ustedes la disfruten. Fic AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho en más de una ocasión, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?...¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Lady Cere**

**Capitulo 3: **Convivencia

* * *

Abrió los ojos un poco desconcertada, miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba acostada sobre el césped, muy apartada de las miradas de los estudiantes. De seguro la hora de clase ya había comenzado.

— Hay no, no, no —al ponerse de pie tan rápido se mareó— ¿Cuánto llevo dormida? — le preguntó cuando lo divisó recostado al árbol y fumando un cigarrillo.

— Acuéstate con Ron —no fue una petición, fue una orden.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó sin entender.

— Acuéstate con él, estúpida —dio una larga calada de su cigarrillo.

— No entiendo — dijo confusa.

Lo vio tirar el cigarrillo al suelo y pisarlo para apagarlo y luego se puso a su altura, sopló el humo sobre su rostro y ella tosió.

— Te acuestas con él y luego de unas semanas le dices que estás embarazada — la miró a los ojos.

— No haré tal cosa —dijo con firmeza.

— Lo amas, deja que disfrute de lo mismo que yo he disfrutado.

— ¿Quién te crees? —le pregunta llegó con un fuerte golpe sobre la mejilla del rubio.

— Maldita zorra —la tomó fuertemente del pelo y lo jaló hasta causarle dolor— Me vuelves a pegar y te jodes estúpida.

— Suéltame —le pidió— Me lastimas.

— Debiste pensarlo antes de pegarme, zorrita —estaba enojado

— Suéltala Draco —escucharon la voz de Blaise— Podrías ir a la cárcel por pegarle a una mujer embarazada —sonrió.

— ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? —le preguntó pero sin soltar a la castaña.

— Lo suficiente como para escucharla gemir tu nombre —sonrió con malicia al ver como ella se sonrojaba.

— Abortaras quieras o no —la soltó de mala gana.

— No lo haré —no era que no quería abortar de hecho tenía miedo, no sabía cómo lidiar con un bebé pero siempre se dijo a si misma que si quedara embarazada no importaría en cuales circunstancias fueran, nunca abortaría.

— Entonces te acostarás con el idiota de Ron y él que se encargue del mocoso.

— No es ningún mocoso —espetó— Es mi bebé y tu hijo —le recordó.

Lo escuchó decir unas palabras en un idioma que no supo identificar.

— Valla querido Lucius, eres todo un hombre —se burló el moreno.

— tienes un segundo nombre.

Ellos la miraron con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Eres de verdad bruta o te haces? —le preguntó el rubio.

— Me llamo H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e- —le dijo algo enojada.

— ¿Y dime Herms te gustan los tríos? —le preguntó Blaise.

— Bastardo pervertido —le dedicó una mirada al rubio y se marchó.

— Lo del aborto no será en serio, ¿no? — le dijo a su amigo.

— ¿Por qué no? —le preguntó— Sería una suerte para ese niño no nacer, con la madre que tendría.

— Pero es tu hijo —le recordó.

Se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

— Es lo justo que necesitas para acabar con tu madre.

— No me interesa tener un hijo con esa estúpida, es una loca histérica.

— Pero bien que te la has follado.

— Es la única manera de callarla —dijo con simpleza.

— Yo también la quiero callar.

— La puedes tomar cuando desees — sonrió y se marchó.

* * *

— ¿Se lo dirás a tu padre y hermano? —le preguntaba la pelirroja.

— No me queda de otra —ambas iban saliendo del instituto— Un embarazo no es cosa que se pueda ocultar.

— Bueno, eso sí —dejó escapar un suspiro— ¿Qué dice Malfoy?

— Que aborte.

— No era de esperarse otra reacción — dijo— Pero él tiene razón, piénsalo —le dijo.

— No abortaré —le dijo con seguridad.

— Estás muy joven para una responsabilidad tan grande —le dijo— Yo misma podría llevarte a que te realicen uno.

— No, gracias — dijo— Ya tomé mi decisión, tendré a mi bebé.

— Pues mucha suerte —se despidió y luego se montó en su auto para irse.

Caminó con lentitud y con la cabeza baja, las lágrimas se adueñaron de sus ojos, tuvo que ahogar un sollozo y morderse el labio.

— "_¿Qué haces Hermione?"_ —se preguntaba— _"Un bebé es mucha responsabilidad"_ —odiaba a Malfoy por haberle desgraciado la vida, ella tenía un plan para su futuro, casarse con el amor de su vida y tener una familia.

No le había comentado nada a Ginny de lo que pasó cuando estaba con Malfoy, ni siquiera ella misma sabía por qué habían acabado teniendo sexo, porque eso era sexo, con Malfoy solo se podía tener sexo. Llegó a su casa y se duchó, preparó algo rico para comer para cuando su hermano y padre volvieran darles la noticia sobre su embarazo.

Su vida había sido perfecta hasta hace un mes atrás, su padre siempre fue un hombre sumamente estricto y le exigía comportarse y ninguna equivocación y su hermano, no mejor ni hablar de él.

— Ya llegamos Mione — escuchó la voz de su hermano.

Bajó las escaleras no sin antes respirar profundamente, era ahora o nunca. Esperó a que terminaran de comer y luego llamó la atención de ambos hombres.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó su hermano.

— Yo...yo... —se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo.

— ¿Te va mal en el instituto? —le preguntó su padre.

— No... —respiró profundamente y los miró a ambos— Papá, hermano estoy embarazada —soltó, ambos hombres abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos.

— ¿Para eso vas al instituto? — el grito y el golpe contra su mejilla la hicieron retroceder. Su hermano estaba furioso.

— ¿De cuánto? —preguntó su padre con calma.

— Un mes —ya sabía lo que él le diría.

— ¿Quién es el padre? —preguntó.

— Un compañero de clases —no iba a decirle quien exactamente, su hermano sería capaz de buscar a Malfoy y matarlo.

— Ve, has tus maletas y vete —la orden de su padre fue clara— No voy a mantener hijo de nadie.

Ella solo asintió... ¿Cómo él podía hablar así?...era su nieto también, lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, si su madre viviera fuera tan diferente, por eso su padre la odiaba, porque le recordaba a Jean Granger.

Llamó a Ginny y le pidió la dirección de Malfoy, iba a vivir con él, le gustara o no.

* * *

— Si vas a fumar hazlo en tu maldita habitación —le decía el rubio.

— Lo hice —dijo este con una sonrisa— ¡Joder, tengo ganas de follar!

El timbre causó que el rubio dejara el vaso sobre la mesa del comedor y fuera abrir. Alzó una ceja cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la castaña, su gris mirada se posó sobre dos maletas, una grande y otra más pequeña. Estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero al verla bajar la mirada a la misma vez que una lagrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas no pudo hacer más que apartarse y permitirle entrar.

— ¡Heerms! —gritó su amigo y rápido se puso de pie— Que bueno que estés aquí —el rubio al ver como este estaba dispuesto a abrazarla se interpuso.

— Estás drogado —le dijo con enojo.

— No —dijo— Dijiste que la podía tomar —le recordó.

— Podría hablar contigo —susurró la castaña.

Él solo maldijo, ¿y qué se suponía qué ella hacía en su departamento y con maletas?...

— Ven —caminó hasta su habitación con ella detrás.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? —él la observó con fastidio cuando estuvieron en la habitación.

— Haber zorrita —dijo— ¿Vienes a quedarte a vivir aquí? —maldijo cuando la vio asentir— ¿Cómo puedes creer que te querré en mi casa?...apenas te soporto mujer —le recordó.

— Me botaron de mi casa cuando les dije que estaba embarazada —dijo con la mirada gacha.

— Hubieras abortado y te ahorraría eso —le dijo— Aquí no hay espacio para ti y no te quiero cerca —la vio mirar todo a su alrededor.

La verdad estaba sorprendida, pensaba que donde vivía Malfoy era una sucia madriguera pero no, era un elegante departamento para chico soltero, la habitación tenía una gran cama en el medio, con las sabanas negras y verdes, unos dos cuadros de elegantes pinturas y unas cortinas color verde que combinaban perfectamente con las sabanas. Ella se alejó de él y miró por unas de las ventanas.

— ¡Wow! —exclamó— Desde aquí puedo ver toda la ciudad —dijo con emoción.

— ¡Qué bueno que te guste mi piso, pero vete ya de una buena ves maldita sea!

— Ah,ah —negó, se quitó los zapatos y se tiró en la cama— Que cómoda —él no apartaba la mirada de ella.

— Si no te largas te saco —le advirtió.

— No tengo donde ir, y me quedaré aquí —dijo con decisión.

— Me importa una mierda si duermes debajo de un puente —se acercó y la tomó fuertemente de un brazo y la arrastró fuera de su habitación.

— Si él no te quiere yo si te quiero, Herms —el pelinegro estaba en el mismo mueble en que lo vio cuando llegó.

Observó la sala, tenía una decoración simple, con muebles crema, una televisión en unas de las paredes, un equipo de música y se podía apreciar la cocina y el comedor de cuatro sillas.

— Deja que se quede, Draco, después de todo no estaría mal tener una mujer en casa —dijo con malicia.

— ¿La dejaras dormir contigo? —le preguntó.

— Sería todo un placer —dijo.

— Te quedarás —le dijo a la castaña— Solo hasta que nazca el mocoso.

— Es tu hijo, no le digas así —le dijo.

— Acomoda tus cosas en el cuarto de Blaise —dijo mientras se iba a la cocina— Te dije que acomodaras tus cosas en la recamara de Blaise —le dijo cuando notó que ella lo siguió hasta la cocina.

— ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal? —le preguntó— Podríamos intentar llevarnos bien por el bebé.

— ¿Por qué deseas tanto tenerlo? —simplemente esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza.

— Quiero darle lo que yo nunca tuve —se encogió de hombros.

— Tonta —le dijo. Le ofreció un vaso de agua y eso la dejó sorprendida.

— No, gracias —lo cierto era que a pesar de haber pasado todo eso entre los dos no confiaba en él.

— Bébelo —le ordenó y prácticamente la obligó a tomárselo.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos fue porque tuvo ganas de vomitar.

— Malfoy —lo llamó.

A través de la oscuridad de la recamara le señaló una puerta, no sabía cómo había permitido que ella se quedara y más en su habitación.

Se lavó la boca y volvió a la habitación, cuando él le había ofrecido el agua juraba que esta tenía algo.

— ¿Qué tenía el agua? —le preguntó cuando volvió a la recamara.

— Si no dormirás déjame dormir —lo cierto era que no tenía ni una pizca de sueño.

— Gracias —la escuchó susurrar.

— ¡Maldición! —le gritó al incorporarse en la cama— ¡Mete el trasero a la maldita cama y cierra la puta boca! —esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta.

— Eres un grosero —le dijo.

Él se puso de pie y encendió la luz y fue entonces cuando ella fue consciente de que él estaba en ropa interior, su respiración se detuvo y su achocolatada mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Draco.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves, zorrita?

— No me llames así —lo miró con enojo— H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e —dijo— Tengo sed —le dijo.

— ¿Y a mi qué? —vio como ella lo miraba con enojo y luego se acercaba a la puerta y salía.

— _"Hijo de puta ¿en qué te metiste?'' _—pero unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

— Suéltame —pedía, cuando había salido de la habitación rápido sintió como alguien la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura.

— Oh vamos Herms, yo también te puedo follar bien rico —le dijo apretándola contra su cuerpo. Ella sentía claramente su erección contra su muslo. Estaba asustada.

El rubio carraspeó llamando la atención de su amigo.

— Suéltala —le ordenó.

— Eres un mezquino Draco, solo la quieres tomar tú —le dijo mirando a la castaña a la cual luego de haber soltado se había escondido tras el cuerpo del rubio.

— Por ahora solo yo la podré joder —le dijo con seriedad.

— ¡Oye! —protestó la castaña.

— Cállate estúpida —le dijo— Ve por el maldito vaso de agua —le ordenó.

Ella corrió hacia la cocina dejándolo solos.

— ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Blaise.

— No digas estupideces —le dijo.

— Te conozco —le recordó— Te molestaste al ver como la tenía.

— Me importa una mierda —le dijo— Solo recuerda que ella está embarazada.

Blaise era una buena persona eso lo tenía muy en claro, era su único y verdadero amigo, lo conocía mucho antes de venir a vivir a este lugar, pero desde la muerte de sus padres se drogaba más que antes, de vez en cuando ambos se drogaban, fumaban un cigarrillo de marihuana o inhalaban un poco pero nunca pasó a mayores pero ahora tenía una semana fumando constantemente.

Desvió la mirada hasta la castaña la cual venía con un vaso de leche.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a los dos cuando vio como la observaban.

Una gotita de leche se derramó por su labio inferior y a ambos hombres se les cortó la respiración al ver como ella se pasaba la lengua por el labio.

— Regresa a la habitación —le dijo el rubio.

— ¿Ah? —lo miró sin entender.

— ¡Que regreses a la maldita habitación! —le gritó.

— ¡Grosero mal hablado! —chilló ella pasando a su lado.

— Mucho cuidado Blaise —le dijo cuando la castaña se hubo marchado— Es una estúpida y si cuando estás drogado no te puedes contener espera que se te pase y luego sales de tu habitación —le dijo— No quiero problemas.

Maldita mujer, por ella tendría problemas con su mejor amigo, solo si dejara que él se la follara quizás se le pasaría, Blaise siempre se la encontró bonita, siempre le hablaba de cómo le gustaría tomarla, pero no, tuvo que ir él y follarla luego de que su mejor amigo la había drogado para conseguir su objetivo.

— No puedes estar aquí —le dijo cuando entró a la habitación.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó al terminarse su leche.

— No es lugar para una mujer tan estúpida como tú.

— No me voy a ir —dejó el vaso en una mesita— Me vale lo que digas

Maldita maja terca, es que era estúpida o se hacía, él no podía estar cuidándola de Blaise, tenía su vida. Se le acercó y ella solo pudo retroceder, su corazón dio un vuelco y su aliento se detuvo.

— Si Blaise te viola es tu problema —le advirtió.

— No lo hará —le dijo segura.

— No nos conoces muñequita —inclinó la cabeza y respiró sobre su rostro.

— Tú no lo dejaras —vio como él la miró al rostro con sorpresa— No dejaras que nada le pase a tu hijo.

La carcajada masculina se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación.

— Eres una ingenua.

— Tal vez no te conozca bien, pero sé que no eres tan malo —el rubio la miró con una sonrisa.

— Por una vez en tu vida deja de decir estupideces —se separó de ella con fastidio.

Se metió en la cama de mala gana, esa mujer lo volvería loco si no la sacaba de su casa cuando antes. La castaña apagó la luz y al igual que él había hecho se acostó, entre los dos había una línea invisible, la cama era grande y no se encontrarían en toda la noche.

Mientras la castaña dormía plácidamente él solo podía pensar en qué diablos había hecho.

* * *

**Holas! :D, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo aunque sé que algunas empezaran a odiar a Draco…..y a Blaise xDD, aunque si, la verdad se merecen una buena C…..emm me sali del tema xD**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!, que bueno que les está gustando esta historia ^^, pero recuerden que NO ES MIA, que sus alabanzas sean para Lady Cere la autentica creadora xD**

**Muy bien eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^**

**Dejen reviews! :DD**

**Bye :) **


	4. Sexo, Mareos Y Vómitos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a Lady Cere, yo solo la adapto para que ustedes la disfruten. Fic AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho en más de una ocasión, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden qué hacer con sus vidas?...¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Lady Cere**

**Capitulo 4: **Sexo, Mareos Y Vómitos

* * *

– ¡Sal del maldito baño!– el grito del rubio se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación.

No era para menos, esa niñata tenía hora y media encerrada bañándose. Maldiciendo por lo bajo decidió entrar, todo el baño estaba cubierto de vapor. Estaba tan concentrada y relajada debajo del chorro de agua que no notó cuando el rubio entró al baño y mucho menos cuando este entró a la regadera. Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios cuando la miró debajo del chorro de agua, de manera caliente observó todo su cuerpo húmedo.

–Niñata estúpida– bramó.

Al escuchar la voz de Malfoy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, giró sobre sus talones y ahí lo vio.

–¿...Qu...qué haces...aquí...?– trató de taparse al ver la mirada masculina sobre su cuerpo.

–¿Por qué coño tardas tanto?– le preguntó con enojo.

–Me estaba lavando el pelo– con una mano se tapaba los pechos mientras que con la otra su parte intima.

–La próxima vez te duchas en el baño de la sala–

El chorro de agua caía entre ambos cuerpos.

–Podrías salir para continuar con mi ducha– le dijo.

–No me da la gana– su mirada se deslizó desde sus húmedos cabellos hasta sus pequeños pies.

–No me mires así– se sonrojó.

–¿Cómo quieres que te mire?– ninguno de los dos movía ni un músculo.

–Cierra los ojos– le pidió ella.

–No– dijo.

–Quiero salir.

–Zorrita– sonrió mientras se le acercaba.

–No me llames así, mi nombre es H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e– trató de retroceder pero al hacerlo resbaló.

Él la tomó con rapidez de la cintura.

–Estúpida– le dijo.

Ambos quedaron debajo del chorro de agua, lo miró a los ojos y su respiración se detuvo al ver lo cerca que estaban, se mordió el labio inferior.

–La próxima vez dejo que te caigas– llevó unas de sus manos a la húmeda cabellera femenina.

–Déjame– le pidió. –¡Me estás lastimando bruto!– se quejó.

Le jaló el cabello hacia atrás con brusquedad. Estaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y la espalda arqueada.

–Quédate quieta zorrita– le dijo.

–¿Qué pretendes?– le preguntó cuando lo vio sonreír.

–Todavía no te perdono que no quieras abortar–

–¿Qué me harás?– cuando sintió su boca sobre la piel de su cuello su cuerpo se calentó de manera inconsciente.

–Te enseñaré que con Draco Lucius Malfoy nadie se mete– le mordió el cuello hasta que ella gritó de dolor.

–¡Déjame!– trataba inútilmente separarse de él. –Mise...– las palabras quedaron en su garganta, él la había besado.

La apretó contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba, un jadeo se le escapó de los labios cuando sintió su erección contra su vientre. Se odiaba, se odiaba a si misma por permitir que él la besara, que la tocara como en esos momentos estaba haciendo. Con unas de sus piernas le pego en su bajo vientre haciendo que automáticamente se separara de ella.

–N...no...me...me vuelvas a tocar– su respiración era agitada.

–Maldita– se quejó. –Cuando te ponga las manos encima te arrepentirás estúpida– le advirtió.

Aprovechó que él estaba muy concentrado en su dolor y salió de la regadera, ni se molestó en tomar su toalla, solo quería alejarse de él, pero apenas trataba de caminar hacia la puerta cuando él ya estaba tras ella apretándola contra su cuerpo.

–Su...suéltame– se estremeció cuando él deslizó unas de sus manos hasta su parte intima.

–¿Qué te suelte?– mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. –Estás toda empapada–

–No...no..quiero– se mordió el labio inferior cuando él separó sus pliegues y la acarició.

–¿Por qué te mojas entonces?– ella lo calentaba, joder que lo calentaba.

–N...no...sé...– lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

Apartó las manos de su cuerpo y la hizo quedar frente a él. Al ver como ella estaba a punto de llorar se sintió extraño.

–Me calientas ratoncita– le confesó.

La besó con lentitud pero cuando ella trató de separarse la tomó de la cintura.

–Voy a follarte– le advirtió.

De sus mejillas deslizó los labios hasta su cuello.

–No q...quiero– un jadeó se le escapó cuando él atrapó un erguido pezón entre sus labios.

–Me importa muy poco– chupó y succionó el pequeño montículo.

Lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, él estaba haciendo con ella lo que le daba la gana. Mientras se deleitaba con sus pechos una mano recorría su vientre.

Gimió y jadeó cuando él la tuvo acostada en el piso del baño y con el rostro entre sus piernas. La acariciaba con la lengua probándola, volviéndola loca. La tomó firmemente de las caderas y presionó su lengua contra su pequeño botón, mordisqueó con lentitud y succionó.

–...A...ahh...n...no...– sentía como con cada caricia de su lengua se incrementaba más su placer. Jadeó en protesta cuando el rubio se separó de su palpitante y sensible sexo.

–Pervertida– dijo antes de besarla, la hizo probarse a sí misma, sus manos estaban por todos lados, la estaban volviendo loca.

Todo el cuerpo le temblaba de placer. Cuando él se puso de pie contempló su enorme erección. ¡Oh mierda!, nunca lo había notado, él tenía mucho potencial. ¡Era enorme!

–Abre la boca– le ordenó.

–N...no– que se supone que él pretendía que ella hiciera.

–Abre la maldita boca si no quieres que te obligue– le dijo con voz ronca, nuevamente tuvo miedo de él.

Ella así lo hizo, separó los labios mientras apretaba los ojos. Su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió un extraño sabor en los labios, sentía como él frotaba su erección contra sus labios y luego introducía la punta en su boca.

–Chúpamela– le pidió. La tomó del cabello cuando vio que no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. –No tengas miedo– cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo miró sintió culpa, culpa por lo que le estaba haciendo. –Usa la lengua–

Ella así lo hizo, frotó su lengua contra la punta de su erección y lo escuchó gruñir, chupó todo lo que su boca le permitía. Sentía su entrepierna muy húmeda, esto la estaba calentando, la calentaba sobre manera.

–A...a...así ratoncita– la tomó del pelo y guió sus movimientos. Ella lo estaba llevando a la locura y era consciente de aquello.

Le follo la boca con movimientos lentos.

–Voy a...a correr...me– cuando ella trató de apartarse no se lo permitió. –Trágatelo todo– pero ella protestó y como pudo se separó, no lo suficiente porque su semilla le bañó los pechos. Lo sintió caliente sobre su piel, su respiración era entrecortada al igual que la de él. Le sonrió cuando ella lo miró horrorizada, la tomó en brazos y caminó con ella hasta entrar a la regadera, la depositó bajo el chorro de agua y le enjuagó el cuerpo.

–Inclínate hacia la pared y apoya las manos en ella– le pidió.

–¿Por...por qué...me...me haces...esto?– preguntó en un hilo de voz.

–Solo haz lo que te digo– ella se veía tan vulnerable y la culpa nuevamente se apoderó de él. –Prometo que lo disfrutarás– lo miró un momento para luego hacer lo pedido por él. –Estás tan húmeda y deliciosa– acarició su sexo.

Sus caderas se movieron al encuentro de los dedos masculinos. Sonrió al ver el estremecimiento del cuerpo de la chocolate, ella respondía tan fácil a sus caricias.

–Tienes el trasero más perfecto que haya visto– no era consciente de sus palabras.

La castaña se sonrojó.

–...Ahhhhh...– jadeó cuando su mano libre cayó pesadamente sobre su trasero.

–Pequeña y caliente– nuevamente golpeó su trasero.

–...N...no...– su mano acariciaba expertamente su intimidad mientras su otra mano golpeaba su trasero. –P...por...favor...– su cuerpo se tensó cuando él deslizó un dedo de su parte intima hasta su entrada posterior. –N...no...eso...no–

–Shhh...–susurró, acercó su palpitante erección hasta su pequeña entrada.

–No...– le dijo cuando lo sintió en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Empujó con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo.

–Es...estás...ta...tan hermosa– jadeó.

–...D...ue...Due...le...– un jadeo de dolor se escapó de sus labios.

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tomarla de manera dura.

–Tranqui...la– la punta de su miembro casi estaba dentro, separándola.

El grito de dolor de la castaña cuando la punta de su erección estuvo dentro de ella lo hizo gruñir. ¡Oh mierda ella era condenadamente apretada!

–Due...duele– gimió de dolor.

–Shhh– susurró. –Pasará– estaba maravillado, la manera que el cuerpo de ella lo tomaba lo dejaba sin aliento.

–Q...q...que...ma –lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas cuando el dolor de la suave penetración recorrió su cuerpo.

–"_Está llorando"–_ le decía su subconsciente. _–"La estás lastimando imbécil"– _quiso detenerse pero cuando ella intentó apartarse y movió involuntariamente el trasero supo que estaba perdido– Perdóname ratoncita –penetró su cuerpo de una rápida embestida

El grito de dolor de la castaña retumbó en sus oídos. La manera en que ella se apretaba a su alrededor lo hacía jadear, nunca antes una mujer lo había tomado tan bien, ni en su sexo ni en su trasero, pero ella era diferente la manera en que lo tomaba era deliciosamente caliente y diferente. Escuchaba sus sollozos, se sentía extraño.

Empezó un lento y placentero vaivén arrancándole suaves y pequeños gemidos.

–Es...est...tas...tan apretada –gruñó.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, más profundas y ella solo podía gemir.

–Di...di...mi nombre –le pidió entre jadeos.

Con cada embestida se sentía desfallecer.

–D...Dra...co –le costaba respirar.

–Gri...gritalo...–sentía su cuerpo estremecer con cada embestida.

–...Dr...Dra...–solo un pequeño empuje más y el orgasmo la azotaría.

Ella estaba tan cerca, la manera en que lo apretaba y gemía se lo decía. Se deslizó fuera de su pequeño y apretado canal y la penetró por su húmeda cavidad.

–Co...corre...te...nena.

–Dra...Draco...–chilló su nombre cuando el orgasmo la hizo estremecer.

De lo más hondo de su pecho dejó escapar un gruñido, la manera en que ella había chillado su nombre causó que la penetrara de manera más profunda, derramándose en su interior. Ella jadeaba, se estremecía por los espasmos del orgasmo y él no podía sentirse más orgulloso. Con la lengua lamió el agua que se escurría por la espalda de la castaña, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era maliciosa. Cuando sus brazos no la pudieron sostener más simplemente se dejó caer.

Al ver como Hermione dejaba de sostenerse de la pared la sostuvo firmemente contra él. Cuando su erección abandonó su cuerpo ella jadeó por la perdida. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, él porque no tenía que decir y ella porque todavía no recobraba el habla.

* * *

Luego de haberse duchado como quien dice se había puesto ropa y salido de la habitación, Blaise le había indicado donde era la alacena y había hecho algo para comer.

–No sabía que sabías cocinar –le dijo Blaise al llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

–Me enseñó papá.

–Prueba esto Draco –le dijo a su amigo el cual en esos momentos se acercaba– Herms cocina delicioso.

–N...no es para tanto –se sonrojó ante la atenta mirada de Malfoy.

–Es bueno saber que para algo sirve –se sentó y miró su plato– ¿Qué se supone que sea esto? –le preguntó mirando la comida.

–Es una receta latina –se apresuró a decir– Zorrucho de maíz con queso y carne dentro,

–¿No comerás? –le preguntó ya que ella no estaba sentada ni había un plato.

Alzaron una ceja cuando vieron lo pálida que se había puesto.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Blaise al hacerla sentar.

–S...si –una punzada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo. El trasero le dolía– Solo fue un mareo.

–Necesitas comer –tomó el tenedor con el que minutos atrás estuvo comiendo y llevó una pequeña porción de comida hasta los labios de Hermione.

–No...no es necesario –se sonrojó ante ese gesto.

–Claro que si –le dijo– Estás embarazada y quien sabe desde cuando no comes, abre la boca –le pidió.

Desvió la mirada hasta el rubio el cual los miraba a ambos sin interés. Comió del tenedor de Blaise.

–Parece que hoy estás muy bien –le dijo Draco a Blaise al este darle de comer a la castaña.

–Si –sus ojos no se apartaban de la boca de Hermione- ¿sabes cuánto tienes exactamente?– le preguntó cuando hubieron terminado de comer.

–¿Ah? –preguntó sin entender.

–Tu embarazo.

–Como un mes o menos –dijo luego de pensarlo.

–¿Estás feliz? –tenía curiosidad.

–No sé –ambos estaban en la sala, ella sentada en el piso mientras que en la mesita tenía los libros y cuadernos del instituto y él en unos de los muebles viendo el televisor.

Alzó una ceja cuando la vio ponerse de pie con rapidez y correr hacia la habitación del rubio. Apartó la mirada del televisor cuando la vio entrar a su recamara con las manos en la boca y correr hacia el baño, escuchó extraños ruidos.

–Niñata estúpida –se puso de pie y fue hasta el baño.

La divisó con el cuerpo inclinado hacia el retrete luego de buscarla con la mirada, agradecía que el retrete quedara muy apartado de la regadera o de la tina. La vio erguirse nuevamente y tuvo que actuar rápido cuando vio que luego de ponerse de pie ella se desplomaba. El olor a vomito le causó nauseas, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación donde la dejó sobre la cama.

Volvió al baño y buscó alcohol, cuando estuvo en la recamara se lo dio a oler, observó como ella volvía a recobrar el conocimiento.

–¿Qué me pasó? –se sentó en la cama y cuando intentó ponerse de pie sintió un mareo y tuvo que sentarse nuevamente.

–Estás agotada –dijo– Los efectos del embarazo– la vio parpadear.

–¿Por qué no quieres al bebé? –se atrevió a preguntarle.

–Porque no quiero ser padre, no se merece una madre como tú y no te quiero, me fastidias –dijo aborrecido.

–Yo tampoco te quiero –recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

–Es bueno saberlo –sonrió.

–Te odio Malfoy, que nunca se te olvide, por tu culpa es mi desgracia –observó hasta unas de las paredes. Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, estaba agotada, necesitaba descansar.

–Es bueno saber que no te puedes enamorar de mi –dijo cuando ella se hubo dormido– Yo no merezco a alguien tan tonta y estúpida como tú y tú no mereces a alguien como yo –le echó el cabello hacia atrás mientras sonreía– Estúpida y caliente –susurró.

No se molestó en arroparla, a él que le importaba si le daba frió por el aire acondicionado o no, solo se limitó a Salir de la habitación.

–¿No la llevaras con un doctor por lo del embarazo? –le preguntó el moreno.

–Que se esté quedando aquí no quiere decir que me haré cargo de ella o de su hijo.

–También es tu hijo Draco.

–¡Y eso que me importa, joder! -le gritó.

–¡Entonces deja de follártela! –también le gritó.

–¿Qué, ahora andas espiando si me la follo o no? –le preguntó con enojo.

–Si cerraras la maldita puerta no hubiera escuchado como ella gemía tu nombre.

–Metete en tus asuntos –le dijo.

–Solo la vas a lastimar –dijo– Ella se está enamorando de ti.

Lo dicho por el pelinegro le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

–Oblígala a abortar y aléjala de ti –le dijo– Pero joder que tienes que hacer algo rápido.

Estaba muy sorprendido por lo que le dijo su amigo.

–Lo notaste –le dijo al ver que él se había quedado en silencio.

–No, ella me odia y así tiene que ser, por su bien y por el mío.

–Estás jugando un juego muy peligroso –dijo– Ella...no se merece esto– dijo luego de una pausa.

–¿Y todo esto a qué viene? –le preguntó.

–Es una buena chica –le dijo.

–Te gusta, la muy tonta te gusta –el pelinegro no se molestó en responder– Que te quede algo muy en claro –le dijo– Que me la haya follado no significa nada, así mismo como lo hice yo pudo hacerlo cualquier otro.

–Eres el único que ella dejaría que la tocara– desvió la mirada. –Anoche cuando traté de tocarla su cuerpo me rechazó–

No me interesa hasta donde quieres llegar con todo esto –dijo– Si lo que te molesta es eso te la regalo, puedes hacer con ella lo que se te venga en gana –no soportaba en esos momentos a su amigo– Tienes mi permiso para follarla todas las veces que desees–

El pelinegro quedó en silencio al ver como luego de que el rubio dijera aquello se marchaba. Suspiró con molestia estaba celoso, maldición que lo estaba. Esto era un juego muy peligroso para los tres, porque a pesar de todo los tres estaban envueltos y de seguro la que saldría perdiendo sería la castaña. Cuando en la mañana fue a la habitación del rubio no dudó en entrar al ver la puerta entreabierta, buscó a la castaña y no la había visto por ningún lado y por un momento había pensado que se hubo marchado pero cuando iba a salir había escuchado unos gemidos provenientes del baño, y lo comprendió todo. Maldijo por lo bajo, definitivamente el sábado por la mañana no fue el mejor día para él.

* * *

Uyuyyuyui! Parece que nuestro Blaise se siente atraído por nuestra Herms…. Será eso un problema? No se los dire muajajjajaj! (Que mala soy ._.)

Muy bien, dejemos de lado la maldad y pongámonos serias, quiero responder a un review anónimo que me llamo la atención:

**Carolina: **Hola linda, que bueno que te este gustando la historia y bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo que espero te haya gustado, pero quiero decirte que me llamo la atención cuando dijiste que tenía una manera increíblemente grafica de describir todo y que te parecía un poco chocante, pero que aun así creías que era una buena escritora, espero que con eso te refirieras a que adapto bien (aunque lo que escribo tampoco está mal xDD), porque de no ser así, te aconsejaría que leyeras con cuidado, ya que en el principio de cada capítulo y en el Sumary pongo que esta historia NO es mía, que es una adaptación de otra historia de otra escritora así que las quejas y las alabanzas que sean para ella por favor, ya que no sería justo que yo tomara el crédito por la escritura y la idea de esta gran historia, solo la adapto ok? Agradecimientos por adaptar y/o traer esta historia a este fandom si son bienvenidas xDD

Bueno eso ha sido todo…nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ^^

**Dejen reviews! :DD**

Bye :)


	5. Peleas y Celos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a Lady Cere, yo solo la adapto para que ustedes la disfruten. Fic AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho en más de una ocasión, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden qué hacer con sus vidas?... ¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Lady Cere**

**Capítulo 5: **Peleas y Celos

* * *

Era lunes en la mañana la primera hora de descanso cuando nuevamente se sentía como un bicho raro, los estudiantes no dejaban de mirarla y susurrar a su espalda.

–Oye Hermione –la llamó una chica.

– ¿Si? –dijo.

– ¿Es...–dudó–Es cierto lo qué dicen? –se atrevió a preguntar.

– ¿Qué dicen? –le preguntó sin entender.

–Que estás embarazada de Malfoy –dijo otra.

La castaña palideció.

–En la mañana llegaste con Blaise y si no recuerdo mal ellos dos viven juntos.

– ¿Co...Cómo saben eso?

–Escucharon a Blaise y Draco hablando.

Lo que le faltaba, el muy vago no quería al bebé pero bien que hablaba de él.

–Tengo que irme –recogió sus cosas y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Corrió hasta el salón de natación, ahí vio al rubio el cual estaba nadando en la enorme piscina.

–Malfoy –lo llamó pero él no le prestó atención.–¡Malfoy! –gritó.

–¿Qué quieres? –espetó furioso cuando dejó de nadar y quedó en medio de la piscina.

–¿Me podrías decir por qué andas hablando de mi embarazo? –tenía que hablar alto para que la pudiera escuchar.

–Joder que eres estúpida –se acercó hasta el borde de la piscina donde ella estaba.

–Todos saben que estoy embarazada –le dijo.

–Desde aquí te puedo ver las bragas –la ignoraba completamente.

Tenía los brazos apoyados en el borde de la piscina mientras que tenía la cabeza apoyada en estos y como ella estaba de pie y llevaba falda podía ver claramente su ropa interior.

–Debes de estar deliciosa –le dijo–Justo para comerte –sonrió cuando vio como Hermione se sonrojaba.

–Pervertido –retrocedió.

–Te gusta que te coma, ¿no? –la observó.

–No me has contestado –sentía la cara arderle.

–Si se enteraron fue porque todos aquí son unos chismosos –le miró las largas piernas. A pesar de que el agua estaba fría sintió como su pene se erguía. –Ven, entra al agua– ella lo fulminó con la mirada, a ese hombre solo le gustaba estar ordenándole que hacer.

–No dejaré que me vuelvas a tocar –le dijo.

–Mmmm –alargó un brazo y apenas le tocó una pierna– Quiero follarte ahora mismo –de un rápido salto salió del agua. Se le detuvo la respiración al verlo, ahí estaba él, alto, guapo y sexy mientras el agua se escurría por todo su glorioso y magnifico cuerpo.

¿Guapo, sexy, glorioso y magnifico cuerpo, desde cuando pensaba ella así de Malfoy?.. Todo era una confusión, Draco era un mal hablado y no tenía ni una pizca de modales de cómo se debía tratar a una mujer. A ella le gustaban los hombres detallistas, amorosos y atentos, no los machos locos por sexo, no los que obligan a las mujeres a acostarse con ellos, porque el sábado eso él había hecho, como quien dice la había obligado. El latido de entre sus piernas llamó su atención, ¿por qué diablos su cuerpo se agitaba y se humedecía solo con la mera cercanía de él?

–Podría jurar que estás lista para que te joda –mientras decía aquello sonreía y se le acercaba. –Casi puedo olerte –ella retrocedía.

–Er...eres...u...un enfermo –dijo apenas.

–Estás empapada y lista para que te folle –sonrió

–Pero no tú –dicho aquello salió corriendo.

Alzó una ceja cuando ella le dijo aquello. ¿Qué quiso decir, qué estaba lista pero no para qué fuera él quien la follara?...Maldita mujer, desde ese momento lo había decidido, nadie podría joderla, nadie al menos que él no quisiera que así fuera. Todavía le tenía que enseñar muchas cosas con respecto al sexo y unas de esas era que nunca, pero nunca de los nunca se deja a Draco Lucius Malfoy con una erección.

"_Solo yo te follaré Ratoncita" _pensó y una sonrisa maliciosa adornó sus labios.

* * *

– ¿Has visto a Hermione? –le preguntaba Ginny a Blaise.

–No, desde que salimos de la hora de almuerzo no la he visto –le dijo.

– ¿Dónde se habrá metido? –se preguntaba.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

–Quedamos de que la llevaría al ginecólogo luego del instituto –le dijo.

–Su primera cita – Blaise susurró– Pero todavía no es hora, tal vez anda por ahí.

–Malfoy –lo llamó cuando lo vio pasar de largo– ¿Has visto a Hermione?

–No soy su niñero –espetó.

–Sí, pero como tuvieron sexo y está viviendo contigo yo pensé...–dijo para molestarlo.

–Pues no pienses –dijo cortante y siguió su camino.

–Dios bendiga ese trasero –decía la pelirroja dejando escapar un suspiro mientras le miraba el trasero al rubio.

–Si de verdad quieres a tu amiga pídele que se vaya a vivir contigo –le aconsejó el moreno.

–Ya lo hice, no me parece que esté viviendo contigo y con Malfoy –le dijo– Pero se negó, dice que Malfoy es el padre y si con alguien tiene que vivir es con él –se pasó unas de las manos por su larga melena–Es muy terca.

* * *

–_Señorita Granger tendrá que abandonar el instituto –_decía el director_– Hay rumores que usted está embarazada y no podemos permitir eso –_dijo_–Y su padre no ha pagado el semestre._

El director la había mandado a llamar porque se había enterado de su embarazo, le había dejado las cosas muy en claras, no podía seguir estudiando, o por lo menos no ahí. Estaba acostada de lado en el césped, su vida era un desastre.

–¡Hermione! –un grito de una de sus compañeras de clases la hizo incorporarse.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó.

–R...Ron–dijo por la falta de aire por haber corrido– Malfoy –dijo luego de una pausa.

–¿Qué pasa con Ron? –se preocupó.

–Está en la cancha de fútbol, Draco lo está moliendo a golpes.

La reacción de la castaña fue rápida, se puso de pie y corrió lo que sus piernas le permitían. Al llegar a la chancha había un enorme grupo de estudiantes gritando. Escabulléndose entre los estudiantes descubrió lo que tanto llamaba la atención de todos. La imagen que vio la aterrorizó, ahí estaba el amor de su vida en el piso sangrando por todas parte de su rostro, con la nariz rota, un ojo morado y el otro apenas lo podía abrir, el labio roto. Su mirada se desvió hasta el rubio el cual tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

–¡Levántate, hijo de puta!– le gritaba Draco.

Ningún estudiante se atrevía a meterse, Malfoy tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

–¿Qué pasó por esa estúpida cabeza cuándo pensaste en atacarme a traición?– otro fuerte grito.

No lo podía creer, Ron nunca sería capaz de atacar a nadie y mucho menos a Draco, todo tenía que ser una equivocación.

–Pobrecito –escuchó a un chico a su lado– Metiéndose con Malfoy solo porque él y Granger están juntos.

¿Entonces todo era por su culpa? ¿Ron había desafiado a Draco porque él pensaba que ella y el rubio tenían algo?

–¡Que te pares cabrón! –le golpeó fuertemente el estómago de una patada–¿Ves lo que le pasa a los que se meten conmigo? –Sonrió, una sonrisa perversa– Miren muy bien –se dio vuelta y miró a su alrededor, dándole la espalda al moreno el cual estaba tirado en el suelo. –Esto le pasa a quien se mete con Draco Lucius Malfoy –giró rápidamente sobre sus talones para patearlo de nuevo pero se detuvo, la castaña se había interpuesto entre su objetivo.

–Detente, ya basta –se moría del miedo, la mirada del rubio era muy diferente a la que siempre tenía.

–N...n...no te...te...metas Mi...one –dijo el pelirrojo el cual trataba de ponerse de pie.

– Ron, no te muevas, necesitas un doctor –le pidió al mirarlo.

–Es...es...toy...bi...bien –le costaba hablar.

Vio como él posaba una mano sobre los hombros de la castaña para poder ponerse de pie y una rabia se apoderó de él. Todos se quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron al rubio acercarse a la pareja.

–Déjalo en paz –le pidió mientras sentía que las lágrimas se empezaban a deslizar por sus mejillas.

–Apártate zorrita –le ordenó.

–No, no lo haré –dijo con decisión– Si le seguirás pegando entonces pégame a mí también.

Quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron como el rubio llevaba una mano hasta la castaña y la agarraba del cabello.

–Te dije que te apartes –la pegó contra su cuerpo con brusquedad.

–Suél..tame –le pidió asustada.

–Suelta..la bastardo –le ordenó el moreno.

– ¿Por qué no le dices a tu príncipe cómo te follo? –Solo ella pudo escucharlo– Como te follé por detrás el sábado –siguió– Como gimes mi nombre.

–No si...sigas– trató de separarse de él pero se le hizo imposible.

Todos miraban muy curioso lo que pasaba entre la castaña y el rubio, no lograban escuchar lo que le decía.

–Te dije que la soltaras –mientras que con una mano se agarraba las costillas.

– ¿Todavía estás de pie? –una perversa sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

–Solo eres un miserable –bramó el pelirrojo.

–Pequeño cabrón –puso a la castaña tras su cuerpo y enfrentó al pelirrojo. Cuando dio un paso hacia este sintió como unos brazos le rodearon la cintura.

–No...le...le pegues –le pidió entre sollozos.

Al ver como el rubio se distrajo por la castaña le golpeó fuertemente el rostro.

–¡No! –gritó la castaña al ver como el pelirrojo le había pegado a Draco.

"_Estás jodido, miserable" _Pensó Draco pero los brazos de Hermione se apretaron más contra su cintura. –Ratoncita –la llamó pausadamente.

–Déjalo –le pidió.

¿Y quedarse con ese golpe?...ni en sueño. Cuando los brazos de Hermione dejaron su cintura le pegó fuertemente en el rostro a Ron.

– ¡No, no le pegues! –le gritó, de repente alguien la había tomado de la cintura y alejado de Draco.

–Es mejor que no te metas –le dijo Blaise, quien era que la había tomado de la cintura.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al ver como el pelirrojo caía al suelo y el rubio le pegaba fuertemente en las costillas. Con el mismo pie que lo golpeaba lo giró para dejarlo boca arriba.

–Escúchame muy bien –se había puesto a la altura del pelirrojo – Esa pequeña estúpida es mía– le susurró cerca del oído para que solo él escuchara– Nunca, pero nunca en tu miserable vida le vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos encima –le escupió el rostro ensangrentado y se volvió a erguir. Se acercó a Blaise el cual seguía con Hermione fuertemente agarrada de la cintura.

Cuando la mirada de él se posó en los orbes chocolates vio miedo, ella tenía miedo de él, mucho miedo. Blaise la soltó y ella retrocedió.

–E...e...eres u...un...monstruo –dijo en un hilo de voz.

Las palabras de la castaña resonaron en su cabeza.

–Y tú una maja estúpida –estaba enfurecido, el solo recordar como ese tipo había puesto su mano sobre su hombro lo hizo rabiar.

Corrió hasta Ron al ver al rubio marcharse.

–Ma...mal...dito –susurró Ron.

–No te muevas por favor –le pidió Hermione.

* * *

–Hijo de puta –golpeó con fuerza el árbol.

–El árbol no tiene culpa de nada –le dijo Blaise.

–Dame un encendedor –le dijo luego de calmarse.

Blaise así lo hizo.

–No deberías fumarte eso– le dijo al ver el pequeño cigarrillo de marihuana.

–No estoy para que me digas que es lo que debo o no hacer.

–Si lo haces todas tus esperanzas de recuperar a Pan se irán a la mierda –le recordó – Tienes más de un mes limpio –vio como Draco tiraba al suelo el cigarrillo y lo pisoteaba– Hoy es su primera cita al ginecólogo –le dijo– Deberías ir con ella, apoyarla.

–Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –le dijo.

–Si no te importa la acompañaré.

–Como quieras –le dijo mientras se subía al árbol.

–Siempre te ha gustado este árbol –susurró– Supongo que ahora más –dijo con malicia. – ¿Pensaste en lo que me dijiste el sábado? –al igual que él se subió al árbol.

–Hablaba muy en serio –al saber a lo que se refería– Puedes follarla cuando quieras –le dijo sin más– Solo...–pausó por lo que iba a decir– Ten cuidado por lo de su embarazo –sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al decir aquello.

–Me sorprendes – sonrió– Si ella me aceptara la follaría, pero no lo hace y ya no la puedo drogar –su sonrisa se hizo más grande– Ella no me gusta Draco, por lo menos no enserio –el rubio lo miró con sorpresa– Está muy linda, ¡y joder que desnuda de seguro se ve mejor! –Sonrió de manera maliciosa– Mi querida y hermosa Pansy llegará pronto –el puño de su amigo fue aparar a su rostro causando que cayera del árbol.

–Si no quieres que te patee el trasero olvídate de mi hermana –odiaba cuando Blaise sonreía, solo le gustaba provocarlo.

–No seas mezquino –dijo– Tienes a dos hermosas mujeres en tu vida, comparte una conmigo.

–Olvídate de ella, es una niña, tiene quince años y tú eres un sádico pervertido –le dijo.

–Y tú andas profanando a mi querida Herms –le recordó.

Draco se limitó a sonreír con malicia.

–Hagamos un trato –le dijo al bajar del árbol– Si dejas la marihuana, Pansy o esa tonta será tuya –Blaise lo miró con sorpresa.

– ¿Un trió con Herms? –Vio al rubio asentir– Esto será como quitarle un dulce a un bebé –dijo luego de aceptar el trato.

* * *

Se preguntaba cómo diablos Blaise lo había convencido de acompañar a la castaña al ginecólogo, odiaba los hospitales. Vieron a Hermione salir del consultorio médico con Ginny.

– ¿Todo bien? –le preguntó el moreno.

–Si –dijo Hermione– Un mes –

–Oye con lo que me dijiste allá dentro –dijo Ginny–De verdad ciento en no poder ayudarte.

–No importa, tendré que conseguir un trabajo o algo –dejó escapar un suspiro.

– ¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó Blaise.

–El miserable del director la voto del instituto por no tener con que pagar el semestre –les dijo.

–No es cierto –dijo– Es por lo de mi embarazo.

–De verdad siento no poder ayudarte, el sábado mi madre se fue de viaje y me canceló todas las tarjetas de crédito –le dijo.

– ¿Por qué? –le preguntó.

–Me encontró con Seamus en plena acción en la casa –dijo aburrida.

–Y de seguro que ella pensaba que tú eras una blanca palomita –le dijo Blaise con malicia.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar acostándote así nomás con los chicos? –Le preguntó la castaña– Puedes quedar embarazada o peor.

–No, me aseguro muy bien que usen preservativos –le dijo con una sonrisa–Me aseguro que no se le olvide, ¿verdad guapo? –le preguntó al rubio, se acercó a él y con una de sus manos acarició su pecho.

Al ver aquello la castaña apartó la mirada, no le gustó la manera en que su amiga coqueteaba con Draco. Él, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la actitud de la castaña.

–Tranquila, los celos te delatan –le dijo Blaise.

–No estoy celosa –le dijo.

– ¿Por qué no vamos al departamento y hacemos un trió? –les preguntó a Ginny y a Draco.

–Sería muy caliente –dijo con voz melosa–Estar con ustedes dos de nuevo.

La castaña se quedó sorprendida.

–Oh Hermione no te había dicho –dijo– Una vez estuve con los dos –le dijo sin importancia– Deberías probarlo –le recomendó con picardía.

–Estás loca –le dijo.

–Le gusta probar cosas nuevas –habló por primera vez el rubio.

–Ustedes tres son unos sádicos pervertidos –dicho eso se alejó con pasos rápidos.

–Aguafiestas.

Estaba enojada, no, furiosa, Malfoy era un patán y de los peores, había coqueteado con su mejor amiga, no, eso era poco, AMBOS habían coqueteado en sus narices. Si hubieran tenido una cama al lado quien sabe lo que hubieran hecho.

– ¿Por qué estás celosa? –al escuchar la voz de Draco su corazón latió con rapidez.

–No estoy celosa –espetó.

–Escúchame muy bien zorrita –la tomó fuertemente de la cintura– Que te haya follado no quiere decir que me gustes y mucho menos que te pongas celosa –le dijo con enojo.

–Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana Malfoy –le dijo– Bájate de esa nube, por un hombre como tú nunca podría sentir celos.

Como ya habían salido del consultorio médico las personas que estaban en la calle los miraban con ojos curiosos.

–Lo único que me une a ti es mi bebé y créeme que daría cualquier cosa para que tú no fueras su padre.

¿Acaso esa mujer nunca se podría quedar callada?...como podría ser posible que una mujer fuera tan molesta.

–Cierra la boca estúpida –le ordenó al soltarla de mala gana.

La castaña siguió caminando con enojo, Draco era un creído, ¡Ja!... ¿pensar que ella puede tener celos por una persona como él? Jamás.

* * *

**Uuuyyy las cosas se están poniendo buenas! **

**A Ron se lo golpearon por meterse con Draco por pensar que él y Herms andan, uyyy pobre, ya veremos que pasara.**

**Ahora por lo visto Blaise no quiere a Herms, quiere a otra persona….. **

**y Ginny! Miren que chica, haciendo tríos con el padre del bebe de su mejor amiga! xD bueno, por lo menos se cuida xD y hablando de Ginny, ahora saben porque Herms se fue con Draco y no con ella.**

**y nuestra querida Herms está teniendo un pequeño ataque de celos (aunque ella diga que no), ¿Cómo terminara eso?**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos en el próximo…**

**Dejen reviews! :DD, díganme que les está pareciendo la historia, ya que eso es vital para que pueda continuarla ^^**

**Bye :) **


	6. Drogas, Sexo y Antojos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a Lady Cere, yo solo la adapto para que ustedes la disfruten. Fic AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho en más de una ocasión, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden qué hacer con sus vidas?... ¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Lady Cere**

**Capítulo 6: **Drogas, Sexo y Antojos

* * *

**El capítulo lo considero con fuerte contenido lemon, así que ya saben, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

Estaba limpiando el departamento, ya tenía dos semanas viviendo con ambos jóvenes y la verdad que se sentía bien vivir con ellos a excepción claro de los gritos e insultos de Draco, no sabía si alegrarse o sentirse decepcionada ya que luego de su encuentro en el baño él no la había vuelto a buscar. Tanto su padre como su hermano no la habían ido a buscar o se habían interesado en como ella estaba, por lo menos no lo había necesitado, si ellos se habían olvidado de ella por qué no hacer lo mismo.

Draco no era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a lidiar con él.

Estaba sola, quien sabe donde andaban los chicos, en esos momentos estaba ordenando la habitación de Blaise. Un pequeño frasco de cristal llamó su atención.

– ¿Esto qué es? –Preguntó con curiosidad– No tiene etiqueta –dijo al abrirlo y observar lo que contenía.

Observó la pequeña pastilla azul con curiosidad, y sin notar lo que hacía, se la llevó a la boca y la probó.

–Mmm, es dulce –dejó el frasco en su lugar y fue a la cocina para asegurarse de que no se le quemara la comida.

Cuando terminó de cocinar puso la mesa y se fue a la habitación del rubio.

* * *

–Muy bien joven Malfoy, todo está listo –le dijo un hombre mayor– Dentro de dos meses a lo más tardar tendrá a su hermana aquí –le dijo– Su madre aceptó que la señorita Malfoy viviera con usted –volvió a decir– Pero lo de su fortuna es diferente, solo se le será entregada hasta que nazca su hijo y se le realice una prueba de ADN.

–Tan pronto como esto acabe me gustaría poner en venta la casa principal de Inglaterra –dijo.

– ¿Está seguro? –le preguntó.

–No quiero tener el recuerdo de que esa vivió allí con mi padre y luego metió a su amante –le dijo.

–Muy bien, será como usted desee –le dijo– Déjeme decirle que su padre tuvo suerte que antes de morir pusiera toda su fortuna a su nombre.

El rubio no dijo nada.

–Snape seguirá administrando mi fortuna como siempre lo ha hecho –le dijo el rubio.

–Me parece muy bien, Severus siempre fue muy cercano a su padre –le dijo– Su fortuna no estará en mejores manos.

–Muy bien, si no hay más que decir –dijo Draco al ponerse de pie– Que pase buen día –le dijo.

Tanto como Draco como Blaise salieron de la oficina del abogado.

– ¿No volverás a Inglaterra cuándo todo esto acabe? –le preguntó Blaise luego de caminar en silencio varios minutos.

–No sé –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

–Bueno ya para cuando nazca tu hijo decidirás –dijo– Tengo hambre, espero que Herms haya cocinado algo rico –dijo.

–No te acostumbres tanto –le respondió Draco.

–Vamos Draco, no puedes negar que desde que ella vive con nosotros las cosas han ido mucho mejor –le dijo– Ella cocina, limpia y hasta lava la ropa –le dijo– No nos tenemos que preocupar por eso, ella con gusto lo hace.

–Si llamas poner la ropa en la lavadora y echarle detergente es lavar pues ella hace un magnífico trabajo.

– ¿Por qué no le das la habitación que está desocupada? –le preguntó.

–Porque es para cuando traiga a Pansy –le dijo– ¿Por qué hablaste con el director para que no la echara y pagaste su semestre? –le preguntó.

–Ya que tú no estabas dispuesto a hacer nada no me quedó de otra.

–Para lo mucho que hace –dijo con fastidio– Solo se la pasa durmiendo.

–Es por los primeros meses del embarazo –le dijo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron sorprendidos al abrir la puerta, nunca se esperaban ver aquel escenario. La música estaba a todo volumen mientras que en la pequeña mesa que estaba entre los muebles bailaba la castaña. Traía unos cortísimos shorts color blanco y una camisa negra amarrada debajo de los pechos, como estaba de espaldas solo se podía ver esta. Hot N Cold de Katy Perry.

–Valla trasero –susurró Blaise.

Se acercó con pasos lentos hasta el equipo de música y lo apagó. Al notar como la música se había detenido giró sobre sus talones y quedó frente a ambos jóvenes. La iba a matar, juraba que la mataba, la muy maldita traía unas de sus camisas, parece que le había cortado las mangas para dejarla sin estas.

–No creo que sea adecuado que una mujer en tu estado este bailando y brincoteándo sobre esa mesa –le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

Ambos alzaron una ceja al ver como ella los miraba.

– ¿Mi estado? –preguntó tontamente.

La risa de la castaña los desconcertó.

– ¡Maldita zorra! –Espetó el rubio– ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a mi camisa?

–Shhhh –le dijo la castaña llevándose un dedo a los labios– Tranquilo Malfoy –sonreía.

–Será mejor que te bajes de ahí –le dijo Blaise.

–¡Woooow! –Decía– Desde aquí soy más alta que ustedes.

Caminó hasta el borde de la mesa. Un pequeño frasco de cristal el cual permanecía en el piso llamó la atención de Blaise.

– ¡Oh mierda! –dijo al tomarlo y ver de qué se trataba– ¿Tomaste alguna de estas pastillas? –le preguntó.

–¡OOOOhhhhh! –Exclamó– ¡Azúcar! ¡Dame, dame, dame! –chilló de manera infantil mientras estiraba las manos.

– ¡Hija de p...–pero al ver como la castaña se acercaba a él calló.

–No te atrevas Malfoy–le dijo sonriendo– Tu hijo podría escucharte –trató de tocar su pecho con una mano pero él la tomó de la muñeca con brusquedad– ¡Ohhh, la serpiente se pondrá ruda!

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? –le preguntó

–La serpiente tramposa– en ningún momento su sonrisa abandonaba sus labios– Soy tu ratita.

– ¡Ratita mi trasero! –Ya esa mujer lo había sacado de sus casillas– ¡Grábate esto muy bien pequeña estúpida, que te haya follado no cambia que te sigo aborreciendo! –la había toma do fuertemente de su castaña cabellera.

–Nunca te pedí que me follaras –le susurró, el fuerte agarre del rubio le estaba causando dolor.

–Pero tu cuerpo si –dijo– Tu cuerpo siempre está preparado para mí –sin importarle que Blaise estaba presente deslizó unas de sus manos hasta sus pechos– Y tus pequeños pezones siempre están listos para chuparlos –le dijo con descaro.

–Disculpen que los interrumpa en su caliente platica, pero Draco hay que hacerla vomitar –le dijo– Claro para que pase el efecto de la pastilla.

– ¿Cuántas tomaste? –le preguntó al soltándola y maldiciendo.

–Una, dos, tres...–dijo contando con los dedos– Una –le dijo.

–Iré a prepararle un poco de agua caliente con sal y azúcar –le dijo Blaise para luego ir a la cocina.

La castaña apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del rubio.

– ¿Por qué tomaste eso? –le preguntó, estaba enojado, acaso ella no era consciente de que eso podría hacerle daño al bebé.

–Estaba rico y no sabía que era –suspiró contra su cuello y luego levantó la mirada y lo observó.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso –refiriéndose a respirar contra su cuello.

– ¿No te gusta? –le preguntó con inocencia.

–No –dijo tajante.

–Pensé que te gustaba un poquito por lo menos.

–No te equivoques ratoncita–le dijo– Nunca me podrías llegar a gustar –inclinó su rostro sobre el de ella.

–Tendré un hijo tuyo.

–Estás drogada, no sabes lo que dices –la vio sonreír.

Cuando la vio separarse de su cuerpo la tomó de la nuca y la besó, la castaña jadeó contra sus labios cuando él deslizó unas de sus manos hasta unos de sus pechos. Cuando Blaise vio como ambos estaban decidió dejarlos en sus asuntos e irse a su habitación.

El rubio La tomó del trasero y la hizo rodearlo de la cintura.

Solo sentir su respiración sobre la piel de su cuello había hecho que su miembro latiese. Desde la última vez que estuvo con ella no había estado con nadie y no porque no encontraba con quien, sino porque con todo lo de su madre había estado muy ocupado. La sentó en la cama cuando llegó a la habitación. La besó de manera demandante, mordisqueando sus labios y acariciando todos los rincones de su pequeña boca, sus manos desataron el pequeño nudo que estaba más abajo de sus pechos. Un gemido se le escapó de los labios cuando le quitó la camisa y acaricio sus pechos.

– ¿Te gusta? –le preguntó mirando el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–...Si... –le dijo al humedecerse los labios con la lengua.

–Tengo mucho para ti ratoncita –sonrió cuando le quitó el sujetador y le acarició un pequeño pezón.

Inclinó la cabeza y besó sus labios, deslizó los labios hasta su cuello donde besó y dio pequeñas lamidas. Tomó un pequeño montículo entre sus labios y acarició con la lengua mientras que acariciaba el otro pecho con la mano. Cuando se hubo saciado de sus pechos siguió un recorrido dando pequeños besos hasta su vientre, con una mano la empujó hacia atrás para facilitar los besos por su vientre.

Mientras la castaña estaba recostada en el borde de la cama él permanecía besando su vientre.

–Caliente y húmeda –susurró contra su piel mientras sus manos se posaban en el elástico de los pequeños shorts y lo empezó a deslizar por sus largas piernas.

Cuando le quitó los pantalones acarició su intimidad con los dedos. Gimió ante las caricias de los expertos dedos que se movían sobre sus bragas. Atrapó sus labios en un caliente y húmedo beso, sus caderas se movieron al encuentro de sus dedos cuando este dio solo un pequeño rose sobre su pequeño botón de placer. Dejó su boca y siguió dando besos por sus mejillas, cuello, pechos y vientre donde se entretuvo. Le separó las piernas mientras la observaba.

–Estás empapada –susurró con voz ronca– Deliciosamente húmeda –sin hacerla esperar más la acarició con la boca sobre las bragas. Su respiración se detuvo y jadeó por la caricia de la lengua masculina.

–...Por...por...f..a...v...or...–dijo entre jadeos.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa lujuriosa. Empezó a deslizarle las bragas por sus largas piernas, sopló sobre su húmedo sexo y ella se estremeció. El gemido de placer que escuchó de parte de ella cuando hundió su lengua en su húmeda cavidad hizo que su erección le doliera por el placer. Necesitaba hundirse en su interior, sentirse rodeado y succionado por su apretado sexo.

–Ahhh...mmmm...–lo sintió succionar y acariciar con la lengua su pequeño botón de placer y no pudo evitar más el orgasmo, el cual la estremeció y la hizo jadear de placer.

Saboreó su húmeda intimidad para luego dejar un húmedo camino besando su vientre y succionando sus pequeños montículos. Saboreó su sabor cuando él la beso, lo atrajo hacia si mientras sus manos iban sobre los botones de su camisa, se la quitó con torpeza para luego besar su cuello. Giraron hasta que ella quedó sobre él, dando pequeñas lamidas a su cuello y luego a su torso, sus músculos estaban muy bien definidos por los deportes pero no en exageración. El gruñido del rubio cuando ella lamió su plano abdomen le hizo saber que iba por buen camino, con dedos temblorosos intentó desabrocharle el pantalón, luego de unos largos intentos consiguió desabotonarlos, le hizo el trabajo más fácil y él mismo se deshizo de los pantalones y su ropa interior. Estaba duro, duro como nunca lo había estado antes, su erección se erguía firmemente ante los ojos de la castaña.

Se apoyó con sus codos y la observó, miraba su miembro como queriendo recordarlo por siempre, sus labios húmedos y su pequeña boca entreabierta.

–Chúpame –le dijo con la voz ronca de placer– Quiero follar esa dulce boquita.

Observó sin aliento como ella acercaba su boca hasta la punta de su erección. Al su caliente y pequeña boca rodear la punta de su miembro tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

– ¡Chúpame bebé! –Decía entre gruñidos y borracho de placer– ¡Así...así ratoncita!– su lengua acariciaba lentamente la punta de su erección, si ella lo seguía acariciando así terminaría pronto, muy pronto. –¡Oh...si...si nena...! –Jadeó–...Voy a correrme...me correré bebé...–le advirtió.

Al escucharlo decir aquello se apartó pero no evitó que el primer chorro de su semilla cayera sobre sus labios. Por curiosidad se pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreándolo por primera vez. Salado y dulzón.

La tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, necesitaba besarla tanto como necesitaba hundirse en ella. Sonrió cuando la vio pasarse la lengua por los labios. La besó, tanto su sabor como el de ella se mezclaron en ambas bocas, excitándolos. Quedaron sentados y por indicaciones de él ella se sentó sobre su erección con las piernas a ambos lados de su cintura.

–Pídemelo –le ordenó frotando su erección contra su empapado sexo y susurrándole al oído.

–...Por...por...fa...vor...–dijo sin aliento cuando él volvió a frotarse contra ella–...Te...te...ne..ce...si...–las palabras murieron en sus labios y gritó cuando él empezó a deslizarse con lentitud en su interior..

Jadeó contra su rostro, ella lo succionaba deliciosamente.

–Tan...apretada...bebé– besó su cuello. –Jodidamente...apretada...–besaba sus hombros.

–Ahh...ahhhh...–gemía la castaña.

–Mira...me...mira quien está dentro de ti –le dijo mirándola al rostro y ver como ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de cada suave movimiento. Se sentía tan poderoso, ella hacía todo lo que le pedía, era tan sumisa. Su cuerpo se quedó rígido y dejó de penetrarla, lo que vio en sus orbes chocolates le hizo sentir un vació en el estomago. Sus orbes brillaban, pero no cualquier brillo, brillaban de manera especial. No sabía que significaba pero juraba que era algo especial, algo de lo que él temió.

–D...Dra..Drac...–gimió suplicante.

Parpadeó saliendo de su confusión. Su sexo lo apretaba y él solo pudo seguir introduciéndose en su cavidad. Las embestidas contra su intimidad se hicieron más rápidas, más profundas.

–¿Te gus...ta? –la penetró más duramente y ella chilló de placer.

–...S...si...ahhhh...ahhhh...me...gus...ta...–gemía sonrojada.

La besó con hambre mientras ella lo montaba, las paredes de su húmeda cavidad se contraían de manera deliciosa a su alrededor, podía sentirlo, ella se correría pronto, muy pronto. Un empuje, solo un profundo empuje más y ella acabaría. Tomándola de las caderas la alzó un poco, saliendo de su interior y solo dejándola separada por la punta de su miembro.

–Dilo –le ordenó– Di mi nombre –la veía jadear y con los ojos entrecerrados– Di quien te folla, a quien quieres dentro de ti.

–...Dra...Draco...– estaba tan cerca, él la estaba atormentando. –...So...lo...te...te...quie...ro...a ti...solo...tú...tú...dentro...de...mi...–la embestida fue fuerte y dura, hundiéndose en lo más profundo de su sexo.

Chilló y gritó su nombre al orgasmo apoderarse de ella y él no pudo hacer más que dejarse arrastrar por sus gritos. Se derramó en su interior, llenándola y marcándola nuevamente. Buscó sus labios y lo besó, el rubio la mordisqueó mientras cada gota de su semilla se derramaba dentro de ella. Sus movimientos dentro de su cuerpo se hicieron lentos, luego más lento hasta que él se detuvo completamente.

–Una caliente y apretada ratoncita –susurró luego que hubo recuperado la respiración.

Ella recostó la cabeza sobre su fuerte pecho tratando de controlar su respiración, su corazón latía con tanta rapidez que juraba que el rubio podía escucharlo, inconscientemente él acarició el castaño pelo de Hermione.

–Quie...quiero he...helado –jadeó cuando él salió de su cuerpo.

– ¿Antojos? –le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

–Helado de chocolate y galletas –le dijo luego de acomodarse en la cama y cubrirse con las sabanas.

–Ve a la nevera –cuando la obligó a ponerse de pie pudo ver una pequeña y resbaladiza línea blanca escurrirse por entremedio de sus piernas y eso causó excitación nuevamente en su cuerpo.

–Tráemelo –le dijo con ojitos de cachorrito.

La observó detenidamente como tratando de descubrir lo que vio hace minutos en sus orbes chocolates.

–No soy tu sirviente –nada, no entendía esa mirada que ahora ella traía.

–Por favor –le pidió.

–No te acostumbres zorrita –buscó sus pantalones y se los puso. Sentía la mirada de ella sobre su cuerpo.

–H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e– le dijo, cuando la miró nuevamente alzó una ceja por su sonrojo. Ella todavía permanecía sonrojada.

–No te sonrojes –le dijo.

– ¿Ah? –preguntó sin entender.

–Pareces más tonta y estúpida de lo que eres –esquivó con agilidad y rapidez al ver como ella le lanzaba una almohada– Necesitas practicar esa puntería –le dijo con tono burlón y salió de la habitación.

–Todo un semental –le dijo burlonamente Blaise cuando lo vio llegar a la cocina.

–Cállate –le dijo con fastidio.

–Para el sexo que acabas de tener deberías traer una sonrisa –decía al llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

–Escuchaste –le dijo.

–Para tu comodidad no se escucha nada pero no tengo que ser demasiado inteligente para saberlo –sonrió– ¿Helado y galletas? –le preguntó cuando lo vio sacar de la nevera el embace de helado y de galletas.

– ¡Maldita maja, tiene antojos! –le dijo.

–Es bueno saber que te estás haciendo responsable –le dijo– Porque eso de follarla y no prestarle atención es muy cruel –sonrió.

Cuando volvió a la habitación la veía salir del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y con el rostro pálido.

–Vómitos –le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Que sea la última vez que me pides hacer algo –le dijo al dejar el pequeño plato con helado y las galletas en una mesita de noche.

–Gracias –él solo maldijo, nuevamente sus ojos brillaban.

La miró comer, no veía la hora y el día en que ella se largara de su casa, no la quería en su vida, ni siquiera cerca de él.

* * *

**Hola! Hay esta Hermione, tomando cosas sin saber lo que son ¬¬`**

**Y Draco…..neh ese no ha cambiado nada xDD, pero no se preocupen, lo hará, aun no, pero lo hará, tengan paciencia.**

**Muy bien espero que les haya gustado, y ahora les daré una buena noticia…..ayer y antier como no tenía nada que hacer me puse a adelantar capítulos, así que la próxima actualización será el Domingo de esta semana ^^**

**Bueno eso es todo, cuídense, nos vemos el Domingo!**

**Dejen reviews! :DD**

**Bye :)**


	7. Traición

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a Lady Cere, yo solo la adapto para que ustedes la disfruten. Fic AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho en más de una ocasión, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden qué hacer con sus vidas?... ¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Lady Cere**

**Capítulo 7: **Traición

* * *

–Señorita Granger –llamaba el maestro a la castaña– Señorita Granger –pero Hermione estaba plácidamente dormida– ¡Despierte! –gritó.

El fuerte grito del maestro la hizo saltar del susto, se llevó la mano a su vientre mientras parpadeaba.

–Le pediría que deje de dormirse en clases –le dijo con seriedad– Si no puede seguir estudiando por su embarazo deje el instituto.

La castaña solo hizo una mueca con los labios cuando le hubo dado la espalda.

–Estúpida –escuchó el susurro del rubio.

Lo miró con enojo y después volteo de nuevo al frente. Tenía tres meses de embarazo, su vientre ya se podía apreciar, Draco no le había dicho más que abortara pero ella no se confiaba, conociéndolo. Pasar el mes de diciembre y casi terminando el de enero sin que tu padre se hubiera preocupado por ti solo demostraba que no le interesaba tu bienestar, su hermano la había ido a buscar luego de año nuevo al instituto y le había exigido que le dijera quien era el padre de su bebé pero no le había dicho nada, él le había pedido que volviera a la casa y estuvo tentada a hacerlo pero al enterarse que su padre todavía estaba enojado no lo hizo.

Por Ginny se había enterado que Blaise había prácticamente amenazado al director para que la dejara estudiar a pesar de su embarazo y no solo eso, también había pagado tanto el semestre de diciembre y el de enero, si no fuera como Malfoy lo trataría bien, aunque Blaise era mejor persona que Draco y eso se lo había demostrado durante esos tres meses.

–Muy bien señores –decía el maestro– Para el lunes quince de febrero tienen que entregar esto –decía mientras les entregaba un papel a cada uno– Tendrán que hacer un análisis de negocio al igual que una propuesta con lo aprendido el año pasado y lo que han aprendido hasta ahora.

–Espero que no sea en grupo –dijo Draco sin prestar atención.

–Lamento informarle señor Malfoy pero si será con un compañero.

– ¡Nooooo! –gritó la castaña llamando la atención de todos. Solo recordar el trabajo que tuvo que hacer sola porque a Draco no le dio la gana de hacerlo causó su nerviosismo.

–La próxima vez que le tenga que llamar la atención Señorita Granger será para que se reporte en la oficina del director –Hermione se limitó a quedarse callada– El primer grupo estará formado por la Señorita Granger y el Señor Prewett (es Ron, use el apellido de soltera de Molly) –

La castaña miró al pelirrojo y se sonrojó.

–El Señor Malfoy y la Señorita Weasley.

Miró como su amiga sonreía.

* * *

– ¿Oye y cuándo llega tu hermana? –le preguntó mientras ambos estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol.

–Deja de molestar zorrita –le dijo, desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos ella había cambiado con él y no sabía por qué diablos.

–Me gustaría comprarle algo –le dijo.

– ¿Con qué dinero? –le preguntó mientras miraba las hojas del árbol.

–Con el que me darás –le dijo– Hoy haré la primera compra del bebé –le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Aborta –le dijo– No te daré dinero para un mocoso que no nacerá –le dijo.

–No le digas mocoso, es tu hijo Malfoy –le recordó.

–No lo quiero –alzó una ceja cuando la vio acercarse a él.

–Te guste o no me darás dinero –metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón del rubio.

–Trabaja –le dijo, cuando ella sacó la mano de su bolsillo vio que entre sus dedos estaba su dinero.

La tomó de la mano y le quitó el dinero.

–Pequeña estúpida –sonrió.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frió? –le preguntó.

–No quiero a ese niño –dijo con simpleza– No te quiero zorrita.

–Hermione –el llamado del pelirrojo la hizo apartar la mirada del rubio y posarla sobre él.

–Ron –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

– ¿Empezamos el trabajo hoy? –miró al rubio con odio, todavía recordaba la golpiza de este.

–Claro –dijo– Pero primero me gustaría ir a una tienda de bebés –dijo.

– ¿Puedo acompañarte?

– ¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó.

–Me gustaría estar contigo en un momento tan especial –le sonrió.

–Muchas gracias.

Ver como ella rodeó al pelirrojo con los brazos y lo abrazó lo hizo maldecir. La abrazó contra su cuerpo y le sonrió con malicia a Draco.

–No tientes tu suerte cabrón –le dijo con una sonrisa perversa– Esta vez podría partirte cada pequeño hueso de tu cuerpo –estaba furioso, tanto así que sin importar que la castaña estuviera abrazando a ese bastardo la tomó fuertemente del pelo y la separó de una buena jalada.

–Suéltame –chilló de dolor por el fuerte agarre en sus cabellos.

–Cierra la maldita boca –gruñó.

– ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? –dijo el pelirrojo.

– ¿Verdad, cual verdad? –preguntó Hermione sin entender.

–Que Malfoy me amenazó –dijo– Tiene celos de mí.

La castaña miró al rubio con sorpresa...¿Celoso Malfoy? ¿Por qué?

–Solo te quiere para él –siguió el pelirrojo.

–Si esto es una broma déjalo Ronald –le dijo al pelirrojo– Lo que dices no tiene sentido, es Malfoy, no quiere a mi bebé y si no lo quiere a él no me puede querer a mí –el agarre contra su pelo se hizo más fuerte– ¡Me lastimas bruto! –le gritó.

–Suéltala miserable –le exigió– Te lo juro Mione, este hijo de puta solo te quiere para él y estoy seguro que no es para nada bueno, solo ha desgraciado tu vida, ni siquiera quiere a su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre– la tomó de las manos cuando el rubio la soltó.

El rubio se frotó el cabello en forma de fastidio, ese niñato tonto y estúpido se estaba ganando unos buenos golpes.

–Todos en el instituto saben que él te ha pedido que abortes –no era consciente que con cada palabra que decía lastimaba a la castaña– Ven conmigo Mione –abrió los ojos con asombro ante lo pedido por el pelirrojo– Me encargaré de tu bebé, de ti.

Observó a Hermione ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo, sabía que estaba nerviosa.

–Tú me gustas –le dijo.

Su corazón le latía con rapidez, al fin, el hombre que amaba le estaba declarando sus sentimientos.

–T...tú también me gustas –dijo muy sonrojada.

Apretó los puños, ella estaba enamorada de aquel pecoso inepto.

–Ven conmigo, viviremos juntos y criaremos a nuestro bebé.

A su bebé, no pudo evitar sonreír, ese imbécil ya estaba reclamando lugar que no le pertenecía y que nunca le pertenecería.

–Haber estúpido –habló el rubio–Si sigues diciendo estupideces te tendré que cerrar la jodida boca.

–No te tengo miedo Malfoy–le dijo.

–Deberías...

–Acepto –dijo Hermione interrumpiendo al rubio– Acepto irme a vivir contigo –le dijo sonriendo.

Se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la castaña. El golpe sobre su rostro casi causó que cayera.

– ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó sorprendida al rubio como luego de que aceptará la propuesta de Ron le hubo pegado a este.

Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y prácticamente lo alzó y pegó contra el árbol.

–La última vez te lo dejé muy en claro bastardo –gruñó.

–Suéltalo –le ordenó al ver como el rubio le pegaba nuevamente al pelirrojo.

–No importa cuánto me pegues, ella ya eligió –sonrió el pelirrojo, un pequeño hilo de sangre se escurría por su labio.

–Suéltalo Draco –dijo el moreno quien se acercaba– ¡Joder que lo sueltes! –tuvo que agarrar al rubio cuando vio como este luego de soltar al pelirrojo el cual cayó de rodillas al suelo lo iba a patear.

– ¡Estoy cansada de tu maldita actitud! –Le gritó la castaña– ¡Eres un bruto, un salvaje, un...! –estaba al lado del pelirrojo asegurándose que estuviera bien.

– ¡Y soy quien te folla! –le gritó.

–Te odio –le dijo con la cabeza gacha– Me desgraciaste la vida, ahora planeas dejarme sin lo único bueno que tengo.

– ¡¿Crees que ese hijo de puta te quiere?! –Le gritó– ¡Eres una estúpida, él solo te quiere follar al igual que yo lo hice! –estaba enojado, furioso.

– ¿Y qué? –Se había puesto de pie y lo enfrentaba– Yo lo amo –vio rabia en la achocolatada mirada.

–Estúpida, ni siquiera sabes que es amar –dijo más calmado.

–Insensible, salvaje –le dijo con enojo.

–Niñata estúpida –la tomó del cabello y la dejó a escasos centímetros de su rostro– Si sacas ese pequeño y apretado trasero de mi departamento te olvidas de mí para siempre –susurró contra su rostro.

–Tienes que encargarte de tu hijo –su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando él la había acercado a su cuerpo.

–No lo haré –dijo antes de besarla.

La besó con enojo, con furia. Maldita mujer, no iba a permitir que se fuera con ese hijo de puta, por lo menos no hasta dejarle muy en claro que él y solo él la podían tocar. Blaise sonrió al ver como su amigo besaba a la castaña delante del pelirrojo el cual estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–Puedes irte con ese miserable –le dijo cuándo se separó de ella.

Ese estúpido la besaba y luego le decía que se podía ir, no, no lo haría, desde ese momento se prometió que Draco Malfoy se encargaría de su hijo sin importar que muriera en el intento.

–Haré que quieras a mi bebé –le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Entonces esta guerra continua –también sonrió– No perderé –le advirtió– Nunca querré a ese niño.

–No lo querrás, lo amarás –le dijo.

Él sonrió.

–El dinero –dijo ella cuando lo vio darle la espalda.

–Trabaja –metió la mano en el bolsillo– No te acostumbres –le dijo al entregarle el dinero.

–Gracias –le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Me las pagarás Malfoy –escucharon al pelirrojo.

El rubio volteó a verlo y sonrió con malicia.

–Cuidado con lo que haces imbécil –sonrió– Recuerda lo que te dije la última vez –metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y se marchó.

–Tuviste mucha suerte –le dijo Blaise al pelirrojo– No sigas tentando tu suerte si no quieres terminar como la última vez.

– ¿Tú también? –le preguntó la Hermione.

–Si no lo quieres ver en un hospital pídele que no provoque a Draco –le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó.

–No te preocupes Hermione –le dijo el pelirrojo– Ese maldito nunca más te podrá tocar –le dijo.

–Ron, lo siento –respiró de manera profunda por lo que le iba a decir– No me puedo ir a vivir contigo, por lo menos no ahora –le dijo– No hasta que Malfoy decida encargarse de su hijo.

Él no dijo nada pero lo entendió todo, ella estaba dispuesta a que Draco se hiciera cargo de su hijo.

* * *

Era domingo catorce de febrero, había ido con el pelirrojo a un pequeño parque de diversiones y a tomar un helado, se había divertido en grande y más cuando el pelirrojo ganó un peluche en unos de los juegos y se lo regaló, en esos momentos acababa de llegar al edificio y se disponía entrar cuando una chica llamó su atención.

–Según lo que me dijo Severus aquí debe de ser –decía la chica mirando el enorme edificio.

– ¿Andas perdida? –se atrevió preguntarle al verla dudar.

Era una chica de cabellos negros, ojos azules, de su tamaño y parecía menor que ella.

– ¿Conoces a un chico que vive aquí llamado Draco Lucius Malfoy? –le preguntó.

–Malfoy–dijo confusa– ¡Oh santos! –Exclamó– ¿Eres Pansy, la hermana de Malfoy? –le preguntó.

La morena asintió con una sonrisa.

–Mucho gusto me llamo Hermione Granger –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

– ¿Eres la chica que vive con Draco y Blaise? –le preguntó.

–Si –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Es un placer conocerte –inclinó la cabeza.

–Pero Malfoy no me dijo que llegabas hoy –dijo desconcertada.

–Le quería dar una sorpresa –dijo sonriendo.

–Y valla que se la dará –sonrió– Vamos te ayudo –le dijo tomando la maleta.

–Pero estás embarazada –le dijo al ver su pequeña barriga– Será mejor que yo la lleve, no me perdonaría si algo le pasará a tu bebé.

La castaña alzó una ceja, ¿ella no sabía que ese bebé era su sobrino?

Apenas abrió la puerta escuchó unos extraños sonidos provenientes de la sala.

– ¿Draco está?– le preguntó la morena.

–No lo...–atravesaron el pequeño y corto pasillo hasta llegar a la sala y lo que encontraron las dejó frías, en especial a la castaña.

Ahí en plena sala estaba el rubio, acostado en la alfombra desnudo, una mujer estaba sobre él sentada, montándolo, no podía ver el rostro de la chica porque ella miraba a otro lado pero si podía ver que tenía una larga cabellera pelirroja. No se necesitaba decir que ella también estaba desnuda. Estaban teniendo sexo, sexo en plena sala.

Una fuerte presión en el pecho hizo que todo su cuerpo le temblara causando que el peluche que le había regalado el pelirrojo cayera al piso. El pequeño sonido del peluche cayendo al piso llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes los cuales al ver a las dos chicas se sorprendieron. Se puso pálida y le dio nauseas al ver quien era la mujer. Ginny, si Ginny, su mejor amiga. Se llevó las manos a la boca y corrió hasta la habitación donde cerró la puerta con llave y se fue al baño donde vomitó.

– ¡Hermione!– se había separado del rubio apenas vio a su amiga.

– ¿Pan?– preguntó este sin entender.

– ¡Oh por Dios Draco, tápate!– dijo al taparse los ojos.

Ambos se vistieron con rapidez.

–Hermione abre –tocaba la puerta fuertemente– Por favor ábreme –pero la castaña parecía que no la escuchaba.

– ¿Pansy qué haces aquí? –le preguntó apartándole las manos de los ojos y mirándola.

–Draco–se abrazó a él– Te extrañé tanto –no pudo evitar que lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas– El viernes Severus me dijo que desde ese día podía estar contigo –le dijo luego de un rato.

– ¿Pero cómo? –Preguntó sin entender– Mi abogado me dijo que todavía no podías estar aquí –dijo sin entender.

–No, yo le pedí a Severus que retrasara todo hasta hoy para darte la sorpresa –se dejó abrazar cuando este la abrazó.

Minutos pasaron y la castaña no abría la puerta.

– ¡¿Joder por qué tanto escándalo?! –preguntó Blaise apenas entró al departamento.

– ¡Blaise!

Solo vio como una chica corría hacia él y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

– ¿Pan...Pansy? –preguntó confundido.

–Si tonto, ¿quién más? –le preguntó.

– ¡Pansy! –dijo con alegría y la abrazó.

–Por favor, abran esa puerta, Hermione no me responde –le pidió la pelirroja.

Las imágenes estaban latentes y claras en su cabeza, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y estaba en el piso echa un ovillo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Le dolía, el corazón le dolía mucho, demasiado. El vació que sentía en esos momentos hacía que le costara respirar, ¿Por qué, por qué se sentía así?. Él era libre de hacer lo que le apeteciera, era libre, sin ningún compromiso. Ginny, su amiga, su mejor amiga, ¿por qué ella había decidido en acostarse con Malfoy nuevamente?, ella podía acostarse con todos los chicos que le diera la gana, pero no, claro que no, se había acostado con Malfoy en sus narices.

–Lo amo –susurró entre sollozos algo que causó su propio asombro– Lo amo –el dolor en su pecho aumentó.

–Hermione –trató de acercársele pero al ver como ella se ponía de pie se detuvo.

–No...no te atrevas a tocarme –dijo entre sollozos pero de manera cortante.

–Hermione por favor déjame explicarte –le pidió.

– ¿Explicarme qué? –tuvo que tragar.

–No es lo que parece…

– ¿Acaso me crees tan estúpida? –Le gritó– ¿Crees qué no soy capaz de saber qué estaban follando? –le siguió gritando.

Gruesas lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas.

–Hermione por fav...

–Vete, no te quiero volver a ver en lo que me queda de vida –caminó hasta el clóset donde se dispuso a sacar su maleta y su ropa.

– ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó al ver como ella empezaba a meter su ropa en la maleta– Por favor Hermione cálmate, le hace daño al bebé.

Al ella decir aquello fue como abofetearla.

–Con mi bebé no te metas –chilló– No te atrevas a mencionarlo –estaba nerviosa, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Pansy la cual había entrado a la recamara preocupada.

–No te metas por favor –le pidió la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué no me meta? –Preguntó– ¿No ves cómo está? –Le preguntaba al ver a la castaña terminar de cerrar la maleta– Hermione –la llamó.

–Fue un gusto conocerte Pansy –tomó su maleta y pasó junto a las dos hasta salir de la habitación.

Cuando sintió como alguien le tomó la muñeca giró y le golpeó fuertemente la mejilla.

– ¡No me toques! –le dijo en un grito.

–Por favor, Hermione –pedía la pelirroja que había sido quien la tomó de la muñeca.

Los tres presentes miraban la escena sin decir nada.

– ¡No te atrevas hablarme! –Bramó– ¡Desde hoy para mi estás muerta! –le dijo apartándose las lágrimas.

Caminó con pasos firmes y decididos luego de recoger su peluche que seguía en la sala siguió hasta llegar a la puerta y tomar entre una de sus manos la perilla.

– ¿Para dónde vas? –el rubio se había acercado por petición de la pelirroja.

–No es tu problema– tuvo que apartarse las lágrimas nuevamente porque estas se negaban a abandonar sus ojos.

–Sinceramente no me interesa a donde irás –dejó escapar un suspiro– Weasley es tu única amiga –le recordó.

–Esa no es mi amiga –estaba con la mirada puesta sobre la puerta.

–No sé cómo siendo ella una chica tan guapa se pase con alguien como tú –esas palabras la lastimaron, la lastimaron mucho.

–No te preocupes, desde hoy no se pasará con una chica como yo.

–Estúpida –susurró.

Ella giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó. El buscó aquel extraño brillo entre los orbes chocolate pero no lo encontró, no había nada y eso no le gustó, cuando ella lo miraba con ese brillo especial se sentía extraño y aunque en cierta manera no le gustaba prefería mil veces que lo mirara como lo hacía que como lo estaba mirando ahora, una mirada vacía, solo veía tristeza, una profunda y dolorosa tristeza.

–Ganaste –le dijo– La guerra, la ganaste –volvió a decir– Desde hoy no tienes un hijo, yo me encargaré de mi bebé, será solo mío –dicho esto salió del departamento.

Lo amaba, se había enamorado de ese miserable, vago, poco sensible, grosero, con faltas de modales, se había enamorado del hombre que menos debía.

* * *

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capitulo 7 espero que les haya gustado ^^ **

**Hay! Esa Ginny ¬¬' muchas de ustedes dijeron que ella era una adicta y no se equivocaron -.-' haber como le hace para que Herms la perdone :P**

**Y Draco -.-' ese ya ni sabe lo que hace**

**Pobre Herms D: debe de sentirse horrible y para acabarla…¡era día de San Valentín! **

**Y ya llego Pansy! que cambios habran como consecuencia a su llegada?**

**Bien, dejando de lado la tristeza, la siguiente actualización será: El Jueves :DD ¡a esperar se ha dicho!**

**Aah! Casi se me olvida….…alguna de ustedes es fan del Harry&Pansy? Porque estoy haciendo otra adaptación en la que ellos son los protagonistas! ^^ Por si les interesa, solo busquen la historia en mi perfil se llama "Forever" :D **

**Bueno eso ha sido todo, se cuidan nos vemos el Jueves! :)**

**Dejen reviews! :DD**

**Bye :)**


	8. Dolor y Errores

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a Lady Cere, yo solo la adapto para que ustedes la disfruten. Fic AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho en más de una ocasión, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden qué hacer con sus vidas?... ¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Lady Cere**

**Capítulo 8: **Dolor y Errores

* * *

Con el poco dinero que tenía había tomado un taxi y ahora estaba en una cafetería, había llamado al pelirrojo de un teléfono público y este le había pedido que lo esperara en aquella cafetería.

–Hermione –la llamó apenas entró y la divisó sentada en una de las mesas– ¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó al sentarse a su lado y abrazarla.

–Lo odio –susurró contra su pecho– Lo odio –nuevas lagrimas empezaron a bajarle por las mejillas.

–Tranquila –le pidió abrazándola más fuerte– Piensa en tu bebé.

–N...no...no...lo quiere –el vació que sentía en el estómago era insoportable.

Él estuvo largos minutos consolándola y escuchándola, ella se veía tan frágil que temía por ella y por su bebé.

–Sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría –le dijo cuando ella le confesó que estaba enamorada de Malfoy.

–Lo siento –se disculpó.

–No te preocupes –le dijo con una sonrisa.

La mesera les trajo dos malteadas de chocolate y se marchó.

–Daría lo que fuera para que no sufrieras por ese estúpido –le dijo con sinceridad. Se pasó una mano por su pelirroja cabellera y suspiró– ¿Le dijiste qué lo amas? –le preguntó.

–No, no pienso decírselo –le aseguró.

–Él no merece una chica como tú –dijo– Puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que necesites –le dijo.

–Muchas gracias de verdad –la sonrisa que adornó su rostro nunca llegó a sus ojos.

* * *

El lunes había llegado, no fue al instituto ya que al llegar a la casa del pelirrojo había notado que solo hubo recogido algo de ropa, tanto como su uniforme y sus cosas del instituto se habían quedado en el departamento del rubio. Ron se había portado como un verdadero amigo, vivía en un departamento con su madre la cual en esos momentos estaba de viaje y le había ofrecido que durmiera ahí hasta que su madre volviera.

–Zabini –llamó el pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué quieres? –dijo mientras seguía caminando.

–Necesito que tú o Malfoy me de las cosas que se le quedaron a Hermione.

Blaise se detuvo y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

– ¿Ella está contigo? –le preguntó.

–Está viviendo conmigo ahora –le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

–Cuidado con lo que haces –le advirtió– Mantén esas manos donde se puedan ver.

–No te tengo miedo –le dijo.

–Lo sé –dijo con una sonrisa– espero que Herms pronto se dé cuenta de tus intenciones–le dijo.

–No tengo ningunas intenciones, solo la quiero ayudar algo que tu amigo no hace –dijo.

–Esperemos que así sea Ronald, que así sea.

Se marchó dejando solo al pelirrojo, fue hasta aquel árbol donde de seguro encontraría a su amigo y así fue, ahí estaba él.

–Herms está viviendo con Ron –le dijo.

–Lo mejor que pudo haber hecho –dijo con simpleza.

–Y yo me quedé con las ganas de saborearla –dijo con desilusión.

–Yo no –dijo sonriendo con malicia.

–Sé que tú no moverás ni un dedo para que ella regrese pero yo si lo haré –le dijo sonriendo.

–Déjala con ese estúpido –le dijo.

– ¿Y si le hace algo?

Pensar en la posibilidad de que ese zanahorio bastardo le pudiera hacer algo a la castaña no le gustó. Más le valía que no la tocara, si la tocaba era hombre muerto.

–Ambos se entenderán, no se sabe cuál es más idiota –dijo luego de unos minutos.

–Iré a buscarla a la casa de Ron.

–Como quieras –le dijo.

– ¿Saben algo de Hermione? –ambas miradas se posaron sobre Ginny.

–No –mintió Blaise– Pero parece que está muy enojada –dijo– Yo estuviera igual si descubro a mi mejor amigo con la chica que me gusta –decía para molestarla.

–Cállate –le dijo la pelirroja– Malfoy no le gusta –le aseguró.

–Mi querida y pervertida Ginevra –sonrió– Eres una adicta al sexo.

–No me jodas si no quieres que te golpee Zabini –le dijo.

–Mira que miedo –se burló– ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a un lugar más íntimo y me golpeas todo lo que quieras? –le dijo.

–No tengo tiempo para eso –le dijo y luego se fue.

–Sí que tienes –dijo y corrió tras ella.

* * *

Estaba en una pequeña camilla, lo había decidido, si Malfoy no quería a su hijo, por qué cargar ella sola con un bebé, no estaba preparada, estaba sola y asustada.

–Muy bien Señorita Granger –decía un hombre vestido de blanco– Le haremos una limpieza en el área genital y luego extraeremos el feto –le dijo.

–Separe las piernas –le pidió una enfermera– Le aplicaré una anestesia local –le dijo.

– ¿Dolerá? –sintió la garganta seca, estaba muy asustada.

–Solo sentirás como si estuvieras con tu periodo.

Horas atrás había decidido que lo mejor era abortar, su bebé no se merecía un padre como el rubio, merecía un padre que lo amara, quisiera y protegiera. Estuvo caminando unos largos minutos hasta que pudo ver una pequeña tarjeta en la acera que había llamado su atención. La tarjeta era de una clínica, una clínica clandestina, de esas que no son nada seguras y que no te cobran casi nada, entre uno de los bolsillos de uno de sus jeans había encontrado algo de dinero y eso le había servido para pagar. Ahora, horas más tarde estaba en aquella clínica, acostada en una camilla, con una bata azul, las piernas separadas y un médico y una enfermera con ella.

Lagrimas se empezaron a deslizar por sus mejillas, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Cerró los ojos cuando sintió a ese hombre observar su parte más íntima. Estaba sola, a nadie le importaba, la única persona que creyó que era su amiga se había acostado con el chico que amaba, era tan miserable, tan poca cosa. Cuando sintió algo húmedo en aquella parte de su cuerpo este se tensó.

"_Es tu hijo tonta"–_ pensó _–"Es una pequeñita persona que necesita de ti, que lo cuides, que lo protejas, que lo ames"_

Abrió los ojos cuando lo comprendió todo, no, no podía matar a lo más importante que ahora tenía en su vida, no podía privar de la vida a ese pequeño que ahora era parte de ella.

– ¡No! –Chilló con lágrimas en los ojos– Quiero a mi bebé –se puso de pie como pudo y se apartó de aquellas personas.

* * *

Acababa de reunirse con su abogado y ahora estaba entrando al parque donde se encontraría con su hermana y Blaise para acompañarla a comprar las cosas para el instituto, quería dejar en la calle a su madre, por la memoria de su padre que quería hacerlo, pero sin un hijo era imposible. Esa mujer se quedaría con su dinero. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocar contra una persona, al ver como la figura femenina iba a caer la tomó de la cintura.

¿Una bata azul de hospital? ¿Desde cuándo las mujeres iban corriendo por ahí en batas de hospitales?

–L...l...lo...sien...to –dijo entre sollozos.

Al escuchar el pequeño susurro femenino alzó una ceja, la miró al rostro pero estaba cabizbaja.

–Niñata estúpida –dijo con una sonrisa.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz del rubio. Cuando ella ocultó su rostro entre su pecho y lloró se desconcertó, no supo qué hacer, se sintió desconcertado. Las mujeres solo sabían chillar, eso le fastidiaba.

–Deja de chillar ratoncita –le dijo separándola de su cuerpo. Algo en su pecho le molestó, cuando la vio sintió algo extraño, cuando ella lo abrazó no pudo evitar la necesidad de abrazarla, no, no quería sentirse así ni con ella ni con ninguna mujer, por una mujer su padre estaba muerto, no podía correr con la misma suerte– Andas corriendo desnuda –le dijo cuándo notó que entre sus manos estaban sus ropas y zapatos. Pudo divisar una pequeña llave sobre sus cosas. Así toda llorosa y con las mejillas húmedas se sonrojó. _"Pequeña tonta"_

Ver como pasaba un hombre y se quedaba mirando a la castaña lo hizo enojar, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta detrás de un árbol.

–Vístete –le ordenó.

Ella le dio la espalda, la vio ponerse las bragas y luego el pantalón para luego quitarse aquella bata y ponerse la camiseta roja.

–Gracias –él no dijo nada, ella estaba triste muy triste, lo podía ver es sus ojos.

–Te estás quedando con Ron –le dijo.

–No es tu problema –ya no estaba llorando.

–La verdad que no lo es –se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo frotó– Puedes acostarte con quien desees –sonrió.

–No me acuesto con Ron–tuvo ganas de golpearlo– Hoy decidí abortar –lo vio mirarla de arriba abajo y detener su mirada en su pequeño y abultado vientre– Pero no lo hice, mi bebé no merece a un padre tan miserable como tú pero no por eso puedo privarlo de la vida.

–Me sorprendes zorrita –dijo en tono burlón.

– ¡Ya basta! –Ya no más, no lo aguantaba– Me llamo Hermione, no zorrita y todos esos estúpidos nombres con los que me llamas, si no puedes llamarme por mi nombre entonces llámame Granger.

–Ahora pareces una leoncita rabiosa –se burló.

– ¡Eres un grandísimo tonto! –Espetó– Ya me fui de tu casa, déjame en p...–guardó silencio cuando él puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

–Cállate ratoncita –la calló.

–No quiero volver a verte –le dijo y estuvo a punto de alejarse pero él le tomó la muñeca.

–Cuidado con lo que haces –le dijo con seriedad.

Lo miró sin entender.

–Si dejas que ese hijo de puta te toque lo mato –le advirtió con seriedad. Lo cierto era que todo lo que decía era verdad, si ese tipo la tocaba no sería responsable de sus actos. Maldecía a esa mujer, la maldecía porque a pesar de que no la quería en su vida ni cerca de él parecía que también quería todo lo contrario. Cuando se hubo levantado en la mañana para ir al instituto al no verla a su lado en la cama se había enfurecido, desde que ella vivía con él siempre que despertaba en la mañana ella o lo estaba abrazando por la espalda o estaba con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Odiaba aquello, odiaba amanecer con ella en aquellas situaciones pero más odió no haberla encontrado a su lado en la mañana. Esa tonta tenía algo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sin creérselo, ¿y qué se su ponía que era eso, una amenaza?

Su corazón latió con rapidez solo de pensar que el rubio pudiera estar celoso. ¿Pudiera ser que él sintiera algo por ella? Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, ¿Malfoy enamorado de ella? ¡bah! Ni en sus mejores sueños. Sentía las mejillas sonrojadas, se había sonrojado solo de pensar que él pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos.

–Que te quede claro –le dijo con igual seriedad– Si quiero que Ron me toque, me toca y ya.

–No zorrita –dijo con voz pausada– Nadie puede tocarte al menos que yo quiera todo lo contrario –la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él.

– ¡Tonto bruto! –sintió como se le humedecían los ojos nuevamente, tuvo ganas de gritarle y decirle lo que sentía por él, se mordió el labio para no caer en la tentación de delatarse, de seguro Malfoy se burlaría de ella y la rechazaría y la verdad ya había pasado muchas cosas y no soportaría que se él se le riera en la cara– ¡Tú no eres nadie para decir quien sí o quien no puede tocarme! –le recordó.

–Soy el padre de ese mocoso –replicó.

–A mi bebé no lo llames así –le dijo– Y si no te has enterado, vivo con Ron –sonrió– Tal vez hoy me acueste con él, quien quita que salga un buen amante.

Al escucharla decir aquello fue como una fuerte bofetada. Estúpida niñata, si creía que él iba a permitir que ese pobretón inepto la tocara estaba muy equivocada, ella le pertenecía y ningún hombre la tocaría si él no lo quisiera así.

Cuando él la besó ella le pegó en el pecho, ese estúpido de Malfoy se creía que podía mandar en su vida, se acostaba con su mejor amiga y luego le advertía. Mientras él trataba de introducir la lengua en su húmeda boca ella trataba de que no lo hiciera.

–Dé...–cuando separó los labios para protestar él se introdujo en su boca.

La tomó de la nuca y la acercó más a su boca, la castaña jadeó por aire, la manera que él la besaba era violenta, era como si le quisiera dejar en claro algo, algo que ella no entendía. Estuvo tentada a corresponderle pero se contuvo, no podía ser débil, ya le dolía bastante todo lo que le estaba pasando. No le importaba que personas lo pudieran ver, esa pequeña estúpida necesitaba una lección y él se la daría.

–N...n...no...–dijo contra la boca masculina.

–Creo que follar contra los arboles ya se le ha hecho costumbre –al escuchar la voz de Blaise ella trató de separarse de él.

–No creen que eso se hace en privado –dijo la morena.

Se separó de la castaña muy a su pesar, le miró los labios los cuales estaban rojos por el beso.

– ¡Hermione! –la morena la abrazó– Que bueno verte.

– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –le preguntó el rubio.

–Sabes cómo se tardan las mujeres –dijo con fastidio Blaise.

– ¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó Pansy.

–Recuerda lo que te dije zorrita –le dijo con una sonrisa.

–No la llames así –le reprendió su hermana– ¿Cuántos meses tienes? –le preguntó.

–Tres –dijo cuándo pudo hablar.

– ¡Wow! –Exclamó– De seguro será una monada –le dijo sonriendo– Que salga así con tus ojos.

Ambos hombres alzaron una ceja.

– ¿Y el papá?– le preguntó.

–Resulta mi preciosa Pansy –dijo Blaise al ver que el rubio no le iba a decir– Que serás tía –le dijo con una sonrisa. Al ver que ella no entendía dijo– Draco es el padre.

– ¡¿Qué?! –observó a su hermano y luego a la castaña.

* * *

Las palabras del rubio seguían resonando en su cabeza, ese estúpido le había dejado muy en claro que si Ron la tocaba lo mataría y conociéndolo estaba segura que no dudaría en hacerlo. Descubrir que Malfoy le gusta solo le complicaba las cosas, no por el hecho de estar enamorada de él iba a dejar que le dijera que hacer.

–Tonto Malfoy –susurró.

– ¿Malfoy? –preguntó el pelirrojo con el cual estaba estudiando.

–Hoy...hoy fui a abortar –no le había contado nada– Pero no pude –bajó la cabeza– También es mi bebé.

Mientras ella hablaba él se le acercaba, la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

–No me importa que estés embarazada de ese estúpido –le dijo.

Todo fuera tan fácil si siguiera enamorada de Ron, pero no, se tuvo que enamorar del tonto y grosero de Malfoy quien no la tomaba en cuenta, ni a ella ni a su bebé. Le besó la mejilla, tomándose su tiempo.

–Te amo tanto Mione –tuvo que apartar el rostro cuando él trató de besarla.

–Lo siento.

–Por favor Hermione, déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo –deslizó los labios hasta la suave piel de su cuello.

Su corazón latía con rapidez, se sentía incomoda, no quería eso. Estaba asustada.

–Por favor, Ron –trató de ponerse de pie pero él no se lo permitió.

–No sabes todo lo que he esperado por esto –mientras él intentaba besarla ella se resistía.

–No...déjame, por favor.

–No –demandó– Te amo y serás mía.

Abrió los ojos sin creérselo, la actitud de Ron había cambiado de una manera sorprendente.

–Borraré cada caricia que ese hijo de puta te dio –le dijo con odio y enojo.

– ¡No! –Chilló y se puso de pie para alejarse– Suéltame –le pidió cuando él la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y ambos cayeron al piso– Déjame por favor –lagrimas se acumularon en sus orbes chocolates– Me lastimas –la había acorralado con su cuerpo, dejándola prisionera entre el piso y su cuerpo.

–Serás mía –le prometió.

– ¡N...n...no! –Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas– Dé...dé...jame –le pedía mientras trataba de que él la dejara– N...n...o –la dejó inmóvil, sin que se pudiera mover sin importarle estar sobre su vientre y lastimándola.

Sus pensamientos eran para su bebé, no le importaba que le hiciera, pero que no lastimara a su bebé, era lo único lindo que tenía y no lo podía perder.

* * *

– ¿No abortó? –le preguntó Blaise.

–Te lo he dicho como más de tres veces –le dijo.

– ¿Y ya decidiste qué lo usarás contra tu madre? –le volvió a preguntar.

–Sí y la verdad no me agrada la idea –le dijo con sinceridad.

–Cambiar pañal –se burló.

–No cambiaré pañal, esa estúpida se encargará de hacerlo –le dijo.

–Bueno luego ambos se ponen de acuerdo –sonrió– Aquí es que vive –le dijo cuándo se detuvieron en una puerta de un departamento– No puedo creer que le quitaras las llaves y ella no lo notara –dijo cuando este le dio una llave.

–Es una pequeña tonta –dijo sonriendo.

Cuando ambos entraron lo primero que escucharon fueron unos gritos, gritos que los alertó, con rapidez se acercaron hasta donde provenían los gritos.

–Cállate estúpida –le gritó el pelirrojo.

–Su...suél...ta...me...–chillaba la castaña.

– ¡Que te calles maldita zorra! –y su grito fue acompañado de un fuerte golpe contra la mejilla de la castaña.

El fuerte golpe causó que se desmayara y que al instante un hilo de sangre se escapara de entre sus labios.

– ¡Al fin serás mía! –Decía con lujuria, empezó a quitarle la camiseta– De seguro será delicioso.

–Ese pequeño cuerpo es mucho más que delicioso –la ronca y pausada voz del rubio lo asustó y causó que se separara de la castaña.

– ¿Q...qué hacen aquí? –les preguntó cuándo estuvo de pie.

–Ronald, Ronald, Ronald –exclamó Blaise– Que cosa contigo, ¡te dije que mantuvieras esas manos donde se pudieran ver!

El rubio solo observaba el cuerpo de la castaña, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y sonrojadas por tanto llorar. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y su camiseta a medio quitar mostrando su vientre. Apretó las manos hasta hacerlas puño. Ese cabrón se había metido con ella, lo había hecho sin tomar en cuenta su amenaza.

–Asegúrate de que esté bien –le pidió a su mejor amigo. Blaise rápido se acercó a Hermione.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? –le preguntó al pelirrojo sin apartar la mirada de la castaña.

–No te metas –le dijo.

–Te dije que esa pequeña estúpida era mía –posó su mirada sobre el pelirrojo– Pero ya que lo olvidaste te lo recordaré.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan enojado, no, furioso, ese hijo de puta la había tocado y él se lo había advertido. Esa niñata estúpida confiaba en todos, no veía que habían personas que solo vivían para hacer daño a los demás, hasta a él no lo veía malo y eso que le había exigido que abortara, pero no, como quiera para ella él no era tan malo. Esa mujer sería su perdición y de eso se acababa de dar cuenta.

* * *

**WOW! Les acabo de lanzar una bomba xDD**

**Hermione se fue a vivir con Ron, pero este término siendo peor que Draco! D:**

**Herms, Herms, Herms…. ¡¿cómo se te ocurre abortar?! ¬¬ Qué bueno que reaccionaste a tiempo **

**Jejeje, Pansy ya se entero que será tía xDD**

**Lamento lo tarde que estoy subiendo, lo que pasa es que el internet ha estado yendo y viniendo, malditas lluvias ¬¬'**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo ^^**

**La próxima actualización será: el Lunes :DD**

**Bueno eso es todo, cuídense nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Dejen reviews! :DD**

**Bye :)**


	9. Acercamiento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a Lady Cere, yo solo la adapto para que ustedes la disfruten. Fic AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho en más de una ocasión, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden qué hacer con sus vidas?... ¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Lady Cere**

**Capítulo 9: **Acercamiento

* * *

_**Nota: Leer la nota de adaptador abajo, por favor es importante**_

* * *

Blaise solo escuchaba fuertes golpes contra la pared, sabía que el rubio mataría a ese miserable si no lo impedía pero no podía hacer nada, bien merecido se lo tenía, cuando entraron y vieron a la castaña forcejear con ese miserable notó que su amigo tuvo que controlarse y observar lo que pasaba para luego actuar.

– ¡¿No qué eres muy hombre?! –Le gritaba mientras lo tomaba del cabello y hacía que lo mirara– ¡¿Muy hombre para pegarle a esa estúpida no?! –El pelirrojo tenía el rostro ensangrentado por los fuertes golpes que le había dado contra la pared– Vas a querer estar muerto –le susurró.

Al rubio soltarlo le intentó pegar, pero falló.

– ¡Maldito hijo de puta! –le pegó un rodillazo en el estómago causando que el pelirrojo se arrodillara del dolor.

Nunca había visto al rubio tan enojado, parecía que había perdido la razón, golpeaba sin cesar al pelirrojo en las costillas mientras este se retorcía de dolor. Tenía que detenerlo, si no lo hacía le rompería unas que otras costillas por los fuertes golpes.

– ¡Detente! –le exigió Blaise cuando se aseguró de que Hermione estuviera bien.

– ¡No te metas! –le gritó.

El rubio lo miró, sus ojos parecían llamas ardientes, el odio y rencor se podía ver perfectamente y supo que él no se detendría hasta que estuviera seguro que el pelirrojo no se moviera.

– ¡Maldición ya basta Draco! –Se interpuso cuando el rubio estaba dispuesto a darle el golpe de gloria al pelirrojo – ¡Ella está bien! –le seguía gritando, Draco parecía que estaba fuera de sí– ¿Qué pretendes?, con matarlo no lograras nada, solo irás a la cárcel –le dijo– ¿Qué mierda le diré a Pansy cuándo me pregunte por ti? –Le preguntó– ¿Qué le diré a ella cuándo despierte y estés tras una celda? –le preguntó refiriéndose a la castaña.

El rubio reaccionó ante lo dicho por su amigo, aunque quería matar a ese tipo con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que pensar en su hermana y en la castaña. Suspiró largamente para calmarse.

– ¿Dónde están las cosas de Herms? –le preguntó Blaise al pelirrojo, poniéndose a su altura– ¡Joder, si lo dejaste que ni hablar puede! –exclamó al analizar al pelirrojo quien estaba tirado sobre su estómago en el piso.

Observó a la castaña mientras Blaise iba por sus cosas, minutos atrás había perdido la cabeza, se pasó unas de las manos por el cabello y se lo revolvió.

–Niñata estúpida –casi había cometido una locura.

* * *

Estaba observando la figura de la castaña bajo las sabanas, habían llegado hacía un par de horas atrás, Blaise había llamado al doctor para que les dijera como se encontraba la castaña. Suspiró, el doctor les había dicho que tanto Hermione como el bebé estaban en perfecto estado. No podía pasarle nada a ese bebé, ese niño era lo único que podía usar contra su madre.

–Hasta que despiertas –le dijo cuando la vio moverse entre las sabanas.

Le costó recordar lo sucedido pero cuando lo hizo le dio la espalda y se acurrucó en la cama, que tonta había sido, Ron nada más quería aprovecharse de ella y se lo había permitido.

La puerta se abrió y la morena se acercó.

– ¿Ya despertó? –le preguntó a su hermano.

Este no dijo nada.

–Gracias –susurró Hermione, no sabía bien que había pasado cuando se desmayó pero estaba segura que él la había salvado. Todavía le dolía lo que había pasado entre su mejor amiga y Malfoy.

–Te traeré algo de comer, de seguro estás hambrienta –le dijo la pelinegra.

Cuando su hermana hubo vuelto con una bandeja de comida para la castaña se marchó y las dejó a solas. Al salir de la habitación e ir a la sala vio que ahí estaba Ginny discutiendo con Blaise.

–Te dije que no es el mejor momento –le decía.

–Me importa una mierda –le dijo– Hermione es mi amiga y quiero estar con ella –dijo decidida.

–Será mejor que te vayas –dijo Malfoy.

– ¿Pretendes qué me iré sin asegurarme qué Hermione esté bien? –le preguntó con ironía.

–No pretendo –no tenía nada de paciencia luego de lo que había pasado horas atrás– ¡Saca tu trasero de mí casa! –gruñó.

–Te jodes imbécil –espetó.

Al ver que la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a seguir hasta la habitación Blaise le impidió el paso.

– ¡Me tienes harto estúpida! –vio como Blaise la tomaba del brazo y se alejaba con ella, al pelinegro volver vio que la pelirroja no estaba– Vieja loca –se quejó. *****

* * *

Las siguientes dos semanas la castaña no había visto al pelirrojo, y no sabía si era bien o no pero Malfoy y ella no hablaban mucho luego de su engaño como quien dice, tampoco había vuelto a hablar con la pelirroja y no quería, esta había intentado hablarle pero ella se negaba. Estaba en su cuarto mes de embarazo y estaba feliz, a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado se sentía muy feliz. Estaba debajo del árbol donde le había dicho a Malfoy casi tres meses atrás que estaba embarazada, estaba sentada en el césped leyendo un libro de maternidad y con la espalda apoyada al tronco del árbol.

–Hermione –la llamó la pelirroja– Si me permitieras explicarte por lo menos.

–No quiero que me expliques nada –dijo cortante.

–No sé porque te pones en esa actitud –dijo con frustración– Malfoy ni siquiera te gusta –le recordó.

La castaña se puso de pie mientras cerraba el libro, su vientre estaba algo más abultado, traía la falda negra del uniforme, la camisa blanca de botones y por arriba de esta traía un sweater ocultando un poco su vientre.

– ¡Santo Cielo, Hermione, no me digas qué te gusta Malfoy! –Exclamó– ¡Te enamoraste de Malfoy! –le dijo sin creérselo.

–Ese no es tu problema –le dijo.

–Claro que lo es –dijo– No te das cuenta que enamorada de él solo sufrirás –le dijo– Así como se acostó conmigo puede hacerlo con cualquier otra –le dijo con seriedad.

–Por lo menos otras no se le meterán por los ojos –dijo con odio.

– ¿Insinúas qué yo provoqué todo? –le preguntó.

–No insinúo, estoy segura –le aseguró– Tu misma me dijiste el día de la fiesta en casa de Theo que te acostarías con él –le recordó.

–Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte –le dijo– Si hubiera sabido que él te gustaba nunca me había acostado con él.

–Me duele mucho todo esto –le confesó– Eras mi mejor amiga.

–Pero nunca me dijiste que lo querías –dijo– Pensé que solo hubo sexo esa noche en casa de Theo.

Se sonrojó, ahora como decirle a la pelirroja que no fue solo una vez que estuvo con Malfoy.

–Estuvimos más de una vez –suspiró mientras sentía el rostro caliente.

La pelirroja la miró sorprendida.

–Dos veces más luego de esa noche –se acarició el vientre.

–Ya veo –susurró– Pensé que nos decíamos todo.

–No quería que me preguntaras que tanto Malfoy me hacía –claro eso y aparte que le daba vergüenza.

–De verdad lo siento mucho Hermione –dijo– Fui una tonta al no notar que Malfoy te gustaba.

–Ya no importa –miraba su vientre mientras lo seguía acariciando.

– ¿Entonces? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–No sé qué pensar –observó el árbol– Todo me duele mucho, no puedo volver a ser tu amiga –una lagrima se deslizó por sus mejillas– Por lo menos no como antes.

–Si no quieres perdonarme no lo hagas –le dijo– Ten mucho cuidado con Malfoy, no lo conoces –le aconsejó y luego se marchó.

–Deberías de hacerle caso –escuchó la voz del rubio– No me conoces.

Su corazón latió con rapidez, ¿Habrá él escuchado su plática con la pelirroja?

–No quiero hablar contigo –le dijo haciendo una mueca con la boca.

– ¿Te salvo el trasero y así me lo pagas muñequita? –le preguntó en tono burlón.

– ¿Qué quieres, qué te de las gracias? –le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

–Deberías zorrita –se le acercó y la tomó de la cintura.

–Suéltame –le ordenó.

–Aquí quien da las órdenes soy yo ratoncita –le dijo con una sonrisa. Acercó su rostro hasta dejarlo a escasos centímetros del femenino– Últimamente te pones muy nerviosa con mi cercanía –susurró sobre sus labios.

–Deja de soñar –su voz apenas fue un susurro– Nunca se sabe que se puede esperar de ti –su corazón latía de manera rápida.

– ¿Serán solo sueños ratoncita? –le preguntó.

–Si… –pero él la había besado.

Se opuso al beso, no quería que la besara aunque se moría porque lo hiciera, no podía permitir que Malfoy le siguiera haciendo daño. Cuando la lengua masculina se coló entre sus labios una corriente eléctrica azotó su cuerpo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que él la besó.

–Eres adictiva ratoncita –susurró contra sus labios luego de separarse solo un poco– Te follaría aquí mismo como la otra vez –sonrió.

Se sonrojó fuertemente.

–N…no –dijo jadeante por la falta de aire cuando la besó nuevamente.

–Tranquila –sonrió con malicia luego de separarse– No lo haré.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? –No pudo evitar preguntarle– Te acostaste con Ginny y actúas como si nada –recordar aquello le dolía.

– ¿Estás celosa? –su semblante se había puesto serio.

–No...–Se mordió la lengua– El peor error que podría cometer es ponerme celosa –susurró pero él la escuchó.

–Jamás te pongas celosa –se había acercado a ella con intenciones de besarla– No eres como ella –al ver como ella retrocedió la tomó de la cintura– ¿Te molestó lo de la otra vez?

No, ella no quería recordar como los había encontrado a ambos.

–Me iré de tu departamento lo más antes posible –le aseguró.

–Puedes quedarte –se separó de ella y miró la copa del árbol– No tienes dinero ni tienes a donde ir –le recordó.

Cuando escuchó decirla que se iría del departamento lo más antes posible había sentido una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

– ¿Por qué eres así? –la actitud de él la desconcertaba.

–Porque me da la gana –dijo con simpleza.

–Me gustaría llevarnos bien –le confesó.

– ¿Por qué? –su mirada seguía fija en las ramas del árbol.

–Por nuestro bebé –aunque también era porque estaba enamorada de él pero claro que eso no se lo iba a decir.

–Muy bien muñequita, será como tú deseas –llevarse bien con ella era imposible, esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas con facilidad, pero como su mejor amigo le había dicho, tenía que tratarla bien aunque fuera por su embarazo.

La miró pero no la vio feliz como esperaba, sus orbes chocolates estaban tristes.

–Mientras te tenga a mi lado estaré jodido –las palabras abandonaron sus labios– Me gusta el sexo, y no te daré explicaciones de por qué me acosté con tu mejor amiga –suspiró– Si esperas que me disculpe no lo haré ratoncita –la vio bajar la cabeza– Mientras estés en mi casa no te tocaré, no si tú no quieres, pero no me tientes –le advirtió. Se acercó a ella nuevamente y la miró con una sonrisa– Me gusta...–susurró cerca de su oído.

Al separarse de ella la vio muy sonrojada y su sonrisa se hizo maliciosa.

–Con ese cuerpo es imposible que no me guste el...

Una sonrisa adornó los labios femeninos.

– ¡Gracias! –no lo pudo evitar y lo abrazó.

Él no hizo ni dijo nada, lo había interrumpido justo cuando le diría que le gustaba el sexo con ella. Minutos pasaron cuando ella se separó de su cuerpo.

–Muy bien ratoncita –sonrió– Vamos al baño a celebrar nuestra _amistad _–prefirió no decirle nada más.

La observó con malicia y nuevamente aquel extraño brillo estaba en sus orbes chocolates.

– ¡Claro que no! –dijo sonrojada.

–Es excitante –su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa.

– ¡Eres un pervertido! –exclamó muy sonrojada.

–Y tú una zorrita.

–H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e –le dijo– Si queremos que esto funcione deberíamos empezar por llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

–Como quieras, ratoncita –dijo con tono burlón.

–No me llames así. Pequeña serpiente –sonrió.

–Si me vuelves a llamar así te jodes –la amenazó. Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado y se marchó.

* * *

-Era la hora de salida, había ido a la biblioteca por un libro de maternidad y se encontraría con la hermana de Malfoy a la salida.

– ¿Qué le pasó a Ron? –un chico la había acorralado contra la pared mientras esta iba bajando las escaleras.

– ¿Ah? –preguntó sin entender.

–No te hagas estúpida, sé muy bien que estabas viviendo con Ron y ahora de repente él está interno en el hospital –la sostuvo fuertemente de los hombros.

–Suéltame –le pidió al libro caer al piso.

– ¿Quién lo golpeó, fue el bastardo de Malfoy, no? –le preguntó con enojo.

–Si no me sueltas gritaré –lo amenazó.

–Escúchame muy bien mocosa –con una mano le tapó la boca– Esto no se quedará así –le aseguró.

Mientras que con su cuerpo aprisionaba el de ella con una mano le tapaba la boca y la otra la llevaba a unos de sus bolsillos. Observó con terror al ver como él acercaba una pequeña navaja a su rostro.

–Ron me dio una orden mocosa –acarició su mejilla con el filo de la navaja y luego empezó a deslizarla por su cuello hasta llegar a su vientre– Shhhh –le dijo cuando ella se movió tratando de apartarlo– Pero antes de hacer algo podría divertirme.

Su corazón latía con rapidez, estaba muy asustada. Trató de golpearlo entremedio de las piernas pero él se lo impidió. Mientras la castaña era obligada a ir hacia uno de los salones, Malfoy y los demás se encontraban a la salida del instituto

– ¿Dónde está Hermione? –les preguntó la pelinegra.

–No somos sus niñeros –le dijo su hermano.

–Creo que iba a la biblioteca –le dijo el moreno.

– ¿Y pensaban dejarla sola?– les preguntó con enojo.

–Ella sabe llegar a casa –dijo el rubio sin más.

–Vamos a buscarla –le dijo– Está embarazada ¿y si le pasa algo de camino? –Tomó a su hermano del brazo y lo jaló– Es tu hijo Draco y quieras o no te harás responsable –le decía.

* * *

No encontraban a la castaña por ningún lugar y los estudiantes que había no la habían visto. El rubio se detuvo cuando luego de llegar a mitad de las escaleras vio un libro de maternidad.

– ¿Un libro de maternidad? –dijo su hermana cuando él recogió el libro.

Mientras ellos se preguntaban dónde podía estar la castaña, esta estaba en uno de los salones de clases.

–Muy bien perra –decía el chico que la había acorralado, era de cabellos castaños, alto, musculoso y sabía que era amigo de Ron, pertenecía al grupo de boxeo del instituto– Hasta que Ron despierte me encargaré de ti –la observó de arriba abajo.

La castaña trataba de moverse, ese estúpido la iba a violar, iba a lastimar a su bebé y no lo podía permitir.

–No sé porque Ron se ha obsesionado tanto contigo –ella tenía la boca tapada con un trapo, estaba amarrada contra una silla– Solo estás para follarte y ahora que estás embarazada pareces balón de fútbol –dijo.

–Por ponerle las manos encima es que el estúpido de tu amigo está en el hospital –la voz del rubio lo hizo mirar hacia la entrada del salón.

– ¡Oh! –Exclamó al ver a los tres, posó su mirada sobre la pelinegra– Esa es tu pequeña hermana –observó a la morena de arriba abajo con malicia.

–Estoy pensando seriamente que Ron y sus amigos solo tienen basura en la cabeza –dijo Blaise con una sonrisa– ¿Verdad Paul?

– ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –le preguntó el rubio.

– ¡Maldito miserable! –chilló la morena quien era agarrada por Blaise, ya que al ver como la castaña estaba amarrada quiso acercarse.

–Estaba a punto de divertirme con esta perra –les dijo.

–Ya veo –dijo Draco– Que mal que interrumpimos –observó a la castaña.

La manera que lo miraba era como pidiéndole ayuda, jodida mujer, siempre metiéndose en problemas.

–Mandaste a Ron al hospital– dijo el tal Paul.

–Y si no sueltas a esa estúpida tendrás la misma suerte –le advirtió.

– ¿Crees qué puedes conmigo? –le preguntó en tono burlón.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Se acercó a la castaña y sin importarle que ese sujeto lo observaba la empezó a desamarrar.

–Estúpida –le dijo cuándo la hubo desamarrado.

–Por un momento pensé que te gustaba la zorra esta –le dijo Paul que solo sonreía.

–Si sigues hablando mierda te cierro la puta boca –dijo en tono amenazador el rubio.

–No te irás tan fácil –dijo al ponerse contra la puerta– No sin antes de que te cobre todas las que le hiciste a Ron.

Murmuró unas maldiciones, definitivamente algunas personas solo entendían a golpes.

–Mañana –le dijo Malfoy– Mañana en la cancha de fútbol –estaba cansado.

– ¿Pelear frente a todo el instituto y humillarte? –le preguntó en tono burlón.

–Sí y también si ganas te quedas con esta tonta –le dijo señalando a la castaña.

–Me parece justo –sonrió– ¿Es un trato? –le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

El rubio solo lo miró con odio y sonrió de manera perversa.

–A la primera hora de descanso –no dijo nada más y salió de aquel salón.

* * *

Estaba furiosa, ese miserable de Malfoy luego que hablan de manera tan íntima bajo aquel árbol y quedaran con que se llevarían bien ahora la había puesto como trofeo para ese tal Paul, estaba en la tina, solo se le podía ver la cabeza, de la nariz para arriba. Agradecía que él la había salvado pero que va, la salva y luego la ofrece como trofeo.

– ¡Tonto Draco! –chilló con las mejillas infladas y haciendo un puchero.

Zas!...fue justo como invocarlo, vio como la puerta del baño se abría y él entraba, su corazón latió con rapidez al ver todo su perfecto torso desnudo, solo llevaba una toalla rodeándolo de la cintura, la boca se le secó y el sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando él la observó.

–Estúpida –dijo él.

Si estaba sonrojada cuando lo vio en toalla lo que él hizo a continuación causó que se pusiera roja como tomate. Se había quitado la toalla, ¡Oh Dios Santo!, ¿él no era consciente de lo que causaba en ella mostrándose así desnudo? No soportó el caliente de su rostro y hundió la cabeza en el agua. Él la observó con una ceja alzada y se metió en la regadera, cuando fue a tomar su shampoo descubrió que no estaba ahí.

– ¡Maldición! – Gruñó, salió de la regadera y se acercó dónde estaba la castaña– Deja de tomar mis cosas –le advirtió.

Ella tenía la cabeza recostada y los ojos cerrados, no quería mirarlo.

–Te estoy hablando –acercó su rostro al de ella luego de ponerse a su altura.

–Huele rico –abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada del rubio.

Murmuró maldiciones, desde que había vuelto al departamento usaba su shampoo porque supuestamente olía rico, mejor que el de ella.

Su mirada se posó sobre una pequeña gota de agua cuando él se hubo erguido nuevamente, la gota se deslizó desde los rubios cabellos masculinos, cuello, torso, apartó la mirada cuando la gotita de agua se perdía por su plano vientre.

–Deja de sonrojarte tonta –le dijo.

Con disimulo lo observó cuando le dio la espalda.

* * *

Estaba incomoda, sentía mucho calor, se movía en la cama buscando comodidad. Sintió como una mano femenina acariciaba su fuerte espalda. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa estúpida mujer?, se preguntaba, desde hacía ya bastantes minutos la sentía moverse contra su cuerpo. Se había levantado varias veces para ir al baño, la había observado sin que lo notara.

–Draco…– la escuchó susurrar.

Se incorporó en la cama dejando escapar un suspiro, se sentía extraña, desde que había despertado la primera vez por el sueño que tuvo con Malfoy sentía su cuerpo caliente y agitado.

– ¿Qué me pasa? –se preguntó al llevarse la mano al pelo.

Últimamente se levantaba a media noche por soñar con el rubio y no eran sueños muy sanos que digamos. A veces la escuchaba jadear entre sueños y eso lo excitaba, ella soñaba cosas eróticas con él y cuando despertaba corría al baño a vomitar.

–Estás caliente ratoncita –giró entre las cobijas y la miró a través de la oscuridad.

–Siento haberte despertado –se disculpó, iba a salir de la cama cuando él la agarró de la muñeca.

La obligó a recostarse nuevamente y la acercó a él.

–N...no –no pudo evitar jadear cuando él acarició unos de sus pechos sobre la tela de la bata.

Estaba muy sensible debido al embarazo y sus pechos estaban empezando a hincharse.

–Shhhh –susurró mientras acariciaba su cuello con los labios.

Se había puesto duro, desde que ella se había levantado la primera vez para ir al baño estaba duro, la erección entre su entrepierna le molestaba. Con rapidez le quitó la bata dejándola solo en bragas. No quería caricias, lo necesitaba dentro de ella, necesitaba que la tomara.

–Draco...–gimió cuando él le acarició unos de sus pequeños pezones con la lengua.

–Tranquila –susurró contra su pecho a la misma vez que sus manos buscaban el elástico de sus bragas y empezaba a quitárselas. Ella olía a él, gracias a su shampoo tenía su olor y que ella lo llevara solo lo excitaba más. Sonreía con malicia mientras la tocaba, ella estaba húmeda, húmeda y caliente. Su cuerpo estaba muy sensible.

–Te...te necesi...to–la escuchó jadear cuando tocó con lentitud su húmeda cavidad.

–Me tendrás–la besó.

Introdujo la lengua en su húmeda boca, robándole el aliento y haciéndola jadear, ella sabía tan malditamente bien. Se apartó para quitarse su ropa interior y ella protestó, no lo quería lejos, lo necesitaba, su cuerpo lo necesitaba tanto que le dolía. Mientras ella permanecía recostada él estaba erguido frente a su cuerpo, con la escasa luz que se colaba por unas de las ventanas observaba el cuerpo femenino fascinado.

–Estás hermosa –susurró humedeciéndose los labios.

Tomó su miembro y lo llevó hasta la pequeña entrada de su cuerpo, se frotó contra su húmedo sexo y gruñó.

–Mi...rame –le pidió.

Buscó su achocolatada mirada entre la oscuridad, el hambre con que él la miraba la dejó sin aliento. Jadeó de placer cuando se empezó a introducir en su cuerpo. Llevó las piernas femeninas hasta sus hombros para hacer más cómoda la penetración.

Esa noche no fue solo sexo y ambos estaban conscientes de eso. ¿Estarán dispuestos a hacerle frente a sus sentimientos?

* * *

***: No entendí muy bien esa parte así que lo hice lo mejor que pude, por lo tanto si no entienden, no importa... no fueron las únicas…**

* * *

Hola! ^^ Aquí estoy yo reportándome con el nuevo capítulo! :DD

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque Draco siga comportándose como un HDP xDD

La siguiente actualización será: el viernes :D

Bueno eso es todo….

**Dejen reviews! :DD**

Bye :)


	10. Amándote

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a Lady Cere, yo solo la adapto para que ustedes la disfruten. Fic AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho en más de una ocasión, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden qué hacer con sus vidas?... ¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Lady Cere**

**Capítulo 10: **Amándote

* * *

–"_Di...di...mi...nombre" –le había ordenado entre jadeos._

_Entre los gemidos y los besos del rubio se le hacía imposible, la manera en que él la estaba tomando la volvería loca._

–"_Dr...Drac..." –gimió._

_Besó su cuello mientras la penetraba más suavemente, ella se apretaba a su alrededor haciéndolo jadear. No podía tomarla de manera rápida, su embarazo no lo permitía. El orgasmo estaba cerca, muy cerca._

–"_ahhh...ahhhhhh..." –la escuchaba gemir._

–"_S...si...nena..."_

_Sus manos estaban por todos lados, acariciándola, llevándola a la cumbre de su placer. Arremetía lentamente contra su sexo mientras las caderas femeninas se movían al encuentro de sus penetraciones._

–"_...Corr...corre...te...córrete bebé..." –jadeó cuando ella se apretó más a su alrededor._

–Señorita Granger –el maestro la observaba con una ceja alzada, veía a la castaña sonrojada y parecía muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

_El orgasmo la hizo chillar y jadear su nombre, una pequeña capa de sudor cubría ambos cuerpos._

–"_...T...e...te..a...mo..." –no pudo evitarlo, nuevamente un fuerte orgasmo la hizo gemir._

_Estaba demasiado caliente y excitado como para ponerse a pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, una última embestida más y su cuerpo vibró al derramarse en su interior. Besó sus labios con desespero mientras la embestía más lentamente._

_Minutos después cuando ambos estaban acostados uno al lado de otro ella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, buscando su calor._

–"_Nunca debiste poner los ojos en mi" –le dijo rodeándola con los brazos y aferrándola a su cuerpo._

–"_¿Por qué?" –preguntó soñolienta._

–"_No te amo" –acarició su castaño pelo._

–"_Lo sé" –su corazón dio un vuelco._

–"_Supongo que ahora tratarás de que te ame" –dijo._

–"_No" –levantó la mirada y lo observó– "Solo quiero que quieras a mi bebé"_

–"_Es complicado ratoncita" –acarició sus mejillas–"Tú eres complicada pero..." –la observó con una maliciosa sonrisa–"No es un secreto que en el sexo nos llevamos más que bien" –la vio humedecerse los labios–"Podemos tratar de llevar una relación" –ahora entendía el brillo en sus orbes chocolates, ella estaba enamorada de él._

–"_¿Me quieres?" –se atrevió a preguntarle._

–"_Estúpida" –la observó y luego le dio la espalda._

–"_Grosero" –se enojó y también le dio la espalda._

_Él sonrió. ¿Qué si la quería?, ¡Ja!, esa mujer era muy complicada, no sabía que sentía por esa pequeña tonta. Su corazón le dolía solo pensar que podría querer algo más que sexo con ella, no, no podía entregarle su corazón, si lo hiciera estaría en graves problemas. Estaría perdido._

– ¡Grosero! –chilló a todo pulmón mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba su asiento.

–Muy bien señorita Granger ya que decidió salir de su burbuja –dijo el maestro el cual estaba frente a ella– Haga el ejercicio número siete en la pizarra.

– ¿Ah? –miró a su alrededor y vio como todos sus compañeros la observaban.

–A la pizarra –le ordenó el profesor.

Ella respiró con resignación, tomó el libro y se disponía a ir a la pizarra.

–Sin el libro –dijo el profesor.

–Estúpida –escuchó como decía el rubio cuando ella estaba frente a la pizarra y no sabía qué hacer.

Todos se empezaron a reír.

– ¡Cállate! –le gritó la castaña a la misma vez que le tiraba la tiza.

El rubio sonrió al atrapar la tiza la cual iba de lleno a su rostro.

–Eres muy lenta –se burló él.

Todos los estudiantes miraban sin creerlo, Hermione se había atrevido a tirarle la tiza a Malfoy, a Draco Malfoy.

–Se enojó Herms –sonrió Blaise.

–Niñata tonta.

Ella lo miraba con chispa en los ojos, estuvo tentada a ir y golpearlo frente a todos pero el fuerte grito del maestro se lo impidió.

– ¡Basta! –Bramó el profesor– El lunes tienen prueba.

–No explicó nada –dijo el rubio con desinterés, a él poco le importaba, entendía todo perfectamente bien pero esa tonta había estado pensando quien sabe en qué y no había entendido nada, de eso estaba seguro.

–Ya que hablan bastante y me interrumpen es viva muestra de que entienden todo a la perfección –dijo luego de recoger sus cosas– El lunes tienen prueba y más les vale que saquen buena nota. –les advirtió y se marchó.

– ¡¿Ves lo qué hiciste?! –le gritó la castaña cuando quedó frente a su asiento.

Él solo alzó una ceja.

–No me grites estúpida –la miró sin importancia.

–E...eres un tonto –espetó, por ese tonto ahora tenían prueba y ella no entendía, la clase de pre-calculo no era su favorita, era excelente en todas las demás clases, menos en esa.

–Y tú una zorrita –se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

Tuvo ganas de irle detrás y golpearlo, la noche anterior habían quedado como quien dice que tendrían una relación pero que va, él la seguía llamando de esa manera.

–"_Valla relación" –_pensó.

* * *

–Muy bien –dijo el rubio– Terminemos con esto rápido –era la hora de descanso, tenía los brazos cruzados debajo del pecho mientras observaba a Paul.

Ambos estaban en la cancha de fútbol rodeados por un gran grupo de estudiantes los cuales estaban intrigados ya que no sabían porque era la pelea.

– ¿No le pedirás a tu amigo que te ayude? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–No –dijo– No me tomará mucho tiempo terminar contigo – le aseguró.

Tanto Hermione como Pansy observaban preocupadas, no era que pensaran que el rubio perdería pero el de cabellos castaños tenía ventaja, su cuerpo se veía más preparado. Cuando el castaño golpeó al rubio en la mejilla y este escupió sangre ambas se asustaron.

–Pensé que tenías mejor reflejo –se burló pero no contó con la fuerte patada que el rubio le dio en el estomago.

–Golpeas como mujer –se burló.

El castaño dejó escapar un poco de sangre por la boca.

–Te arrepentirás –arremetió contra el rubio pero este lo esquivo con facilidad.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al ver los brutales golpes que el rubio le proporcionaba al castaño.

–Déjalo ya, Draco –escuchó la voz del moreno. Abrió los ojos y vio a Paul en el piso mientras el rubio le pisaba la cabeza contra el suelo.

–Ves idiota –le dijo el rubio– Nadie se mete conmigo o con lo que es mío –lo miró con indiferencia y se pasó la mano por el labio roto.

Paul le había pegado fuerte en el labio, tanto así que le había sacado sangre.

– ¿Alguien más? –preguntó a todos.

Los chicos nomas se miraron entre si y ninguno dijo nada. La castaña se acercó al rubio quien tenía la frente fruncida.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupada.

Él la miró y sin decirle nada se marchó. Estúpido Malfoy, se preocupaba por él y a este le daba igual.

* * *

–"_Señorita Granger si no saca buena nota en el examen final no pasará la clase y no podrá pasar el semestre" –_le había dicho el maestro de pre-calculo. Eran los primeros días del mes de septiembre, faltaba poco para su cumpleaños.

– ¿Te pasa algo Hermione? –le preguntó la pelinegra al verla pensativa.

–Si no saco buena nota en el último examen de pre-calculo no paso la clase y no podré terminar el semestre –dijo bajando la cabeza.

–Pero Draco es muy bueno en pre-calculo –dijo mirando a su hermano.

–No perderé mi tiempo con esta tonta –le dijo el rubio mirando a castaña.

La castaña se detuvo cuando miró hacia el frente y vio a su hermano con su mejor amigo.

– ¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó el Blaise.

–Hermione –vio como su hermano se acercó a ella con rapidez.

–Jo…John –dijo confundida, no era para menos, la última vez que lo vio fue cuando tenía como mes y medio de embarazo y ya tenía seis meses.

El rubio al ver como ese sujeto iba a abrazar a la castaña se interpuso y se lo impidió.

– ¿Y tú quién diablos eres? –le preguntó John.

–El es Draco –dijo su hermana.

–No me digas que este es el idiota que te embarazó –al ver a su hermana guardar silencio no se contuvo y tomó al rubio del cuello de la camisa.

– ¿Qué te pasa cabrón? –espetó Malfoy al separarse de ese sujeto.

–John por favor –dijo el chico que lo acompañaba– Cálmate –le pidió.

–Hazle caso a tu novia si no quieres que te golpee, imbécil –lo amenazó el rubio.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí con odio.

–Hermione, tienes que regresar a casa –le ordenó.

– ¿Papá sigue enojado? –le preguntó.

–Hermione por favor entiende –le pidió– No es fácil para él ni para mí que estés embarazada luego de la educación que te dimos.

–Me botaron de la casa sin importarle que este bebé también es tu sobrino y su nieto –bajó la mirada con tristeza.

–Regresa a casa.

–No –se acarició el vientre.

–No tienes idea de cómo lidiar con un bebé.

–Puedo aprender –lo miró con decisión.

–Espero que no te arrepientas luego –dijo con derrota– Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Ella no pudo más que acercarse a su hermano y abrazarlo, esas eran las palabras que quería escuchar desde hacía seis meses. Estaba segura que desde ese momento su hermano estaría con ella.

* * *

Ya era de noche, estaba en la sala sentada en el piso con los libros y los cuadernos sobre la mesita, estaba estudiando.

–Yo quiero que sea una nena –decía la morena quien también estaba con ella acariciándole el vientre.

–Si es mujer será tan tonta como la madre –escucharon la voz del rubio el cual al igual que Blaise estaban mirando una película.

–Y si es hombre será grosero como el papá –dijo Hermione mirándolo con enojo.

–Pobre bebé –dijo Blaise.

– ¡Se está moviendo! –exclamó con felicidad la hermana del rubio.

Tenía seis meses y todavía no sabía el sexo del bebé ya que siempre que se hacía un zonograma para ver el sexo, este se tapaba. Por eso mismo había comprado ropitas para ambos sexos, la cuna estaba ya armada y todo lo del bebé estaba en perfecto orden en la habitación.

La vieron levantarse con rapidez y correr hacia el baño de la sala. A los seis meses y todavía tenía nauseas.

–Vamos Draco eres muy bueno en pre-calculo, ayuda a Hermione –le pidió su hermana– Si no pasa el semestre no irá a la universidad –le recordó.

–Muy bien ratoncita, te ayudaré –le dijo cuando ella volvió a la sala.

– ¿De verdad? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Pobre de ti si no sacas un cien –le advirtió.

Las próximas horas los dos estuvieron muy concentrados, el rubio haciéndole ejercicios para que ella hiciera y ella tratando de hacerlos.

– ¿Entendiste? –le preguntó.

Ella tenía los ojos entre cerrados, estaba cansada, era media noche.

– ¿ratoncita? –La llamó cuando ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho– Pequeña estúpida –susurró, se había quedado dormida, le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro. Dejó todo así como estaba y la tomó en brazos, le puso una bata y la acomodó en la cama cuando estuvo en la habitación. Se acomodó a su lado y a penas lo hizo ella buscó su calor.

Acarició su abultado vientre, nunca lo había hecho, o por lo menos así pensaba la castaña ya que ella nunca había notado que mientras dormía él acariciaba su vientre con ternura. No se arrepentía de ser su novio, por lo menos no hasta ahora. Ella lo llenaba completamente.

* * *

La mañana llegó algo nublada, desde que eran novios cuando despertaban si no era ella la cual estaba dormida en su pecho era él quien la estaba abrazando por la espalda, manteniéndola firme y cómoda entre sus brazos, ese día tenía cita con su ginecólogo, haber si ahora su bebé se dejaba ver. Ese día le tocaba a ella preparar el desayuno y mientras el rubio se estaba duchando ella preparaba el desayuno, acomodó la mesa y fue a despertar a la morena.

–Pansy el desayu...– guardó silencio cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación y ver aquella escena.

Pansy estaba con Blaise, estaban muy abrazados y por lo que se veía estaban desnudos. Cuando ambos escucharon a la castaña se espantaron como quien dice.

–Her...Hermione...– dijo la morena tapándose.

La castaña cerró la puerta con rapidez muy sonrojada.

Al volver a la cocina tuvo que tomar agua y sentarse. Si Draco se enteraba mataría a Blaise.

–Hermione, déjame explicarte –escuchó a la morena quien había salido de la habitación.

–N...no te preocupes –le dijo dejando escapar un suspiro– Solo espero que te estés cuidando –le dijo.

–Sí, claro que sí –le dijo.

– ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? –le preguntó.

–Hace unos días –dijo avergonzada– Por favor no le digas nada a Draco, quiero encontrar el momento para decirle.

No supo que responder, su relación con el rubio no era la mejor pero no podía engañarlo con algo tan delicado.

– ¿Decirme qué? –la voz del rubio causó que su corazón diera un vuelco.

–Na...nada –se apresuró a decir su hermana– ¿Verdad Hermione?

–Eh...se me hace tarde –la vieron caminar con rapidez hasta la habitación.

Él solo alzó una ceja.

* * *

– ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó el rubio. Al verla bajar la cabeza hizo que en cierta manera se preocupara.

Acababan de salir del ginecólogo, tendrían un pequeño y sano bebe. Estaban de camino al departamento, por el camino ella le había pedido un helado de chocolate y él aunque le dijo que no luego se lo compró. Como odiaba esos malditos antojos, en los últimos dos meses ella había tenido antojos.

–Te compré el maldito helado así que ni se te ocurra pedir otro

– ¿Nos quieres? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–No –le dijo con fastidio al meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

–Yo tampoco te quiero –le dijo con las mejillas infladas mientras aceleraba el paso.

–Niñata estúpida –susurró.

Malfoy era un tonto, a pesar de que tenían ya una relación por dos meses nunca le había dicho algo bonito o una demostración de cariño, ni siquiera le había tocado el vientre. Cuando vio como la castaña dejó de caminar y frente a ella estaba el pelirrojo y un grupo de chicos se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

– ¿Un paseo familiar? –le preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona.

–Déjanos en paz –le dijo la castaña, al dar el primer paso para marcharse notó que estaban rodeados por esos chicos.

–Lo siento mi pequeña Mione –se acercó a ella con intenciones de tocarla pero el rubio se interpuso– Demasiado protector Malfoy.

–Te dije que no le pusieras tus asquerosas manos encima –dijo el rubio con seriedad.

–Haré mucho más que eso –le aseguró con perversidad.

Miró a los tipos, cinco con Ron, estaba en desventaja y con la castaña ahí no podía pelear sin preocupaciones.

– ¡No! –gritaba la castaña.

Esos tipos los habían llevado a un callejón y ahora le pegaban brutalmente al rubio.

– ¡No, no le peguen! –trataba de zafarse del agarre de uno de los sujetos, el cual Ron le había pedido que la mantuviera bajo control.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, el rubio no se defendía, no lo hacía para protegerla. Juraba que mataría a ese pecoso inepto, su visión era borrosa pero en ningún momento la apartaba de la castaña la cual lloraba.

–_Estúpida –_pensó mientras uno de esos tipos le golpeaba fuertemente el estomago.

Cuando el rubio cayó al suelo y dejaron de pegarle se deshizo de su agarre y corrió a su lado.

–Dra...co–sollozó.

Tenía el labio roto, un hilo de sangre se deslizaba desde unas de sus cejas hasta unirse a un corte que tenía en la mejilla. Mientras ella se preocupaba por el rubio no era consciente que Ron le pagaba a aquellos sujetos y estos se marchaban dejándola sola.

–Muy bien mi amor, ahora somos tú y yo –la castaña al escucharlo lo miró con profundo odio.

– ¡Hijo de puta! –por primera vez había hablado de aquella manera.

A pesar que lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas estaba enojada, ese estúpido se había metido con el hombre al cual amaba.

–Una pequeña gata salvaje– se burló el pelirrojo mientras se le acercaba.

Ya que la castaña permanecía a la altura del rubio de rodillas, el pelirrojo la tomó del pelo.

– ¡Eres un miserable! –chilló mientras sentía el fuerte agarre en sus cabellos.

–Te haré gritar cuando te folle –le prometió– Te follaré delante de este maldito –le aseguró.

– ¡Ni en tus sueños bastardo! –seguía gritándole a la misma vez que intentaba separarse.

– ¡No me dejas follarte pero a este cabrón si! –Bramó– ¡Juro que te follaré, juro que serás mía!

– ¡Puedes follarme todas las veces que quieras pero nunca, nunca seré tuya! –espetó con odio, no sabía de dónde sacaba todo eso, estaba muy asustada pero recordar los golpes que le habían dado a Draco la hacía enfrentarse a él.

– ¡Maldita puta! –golpeó con rabia la mejilla femenina y arremetió contra la castaña, tirándola al suelo y forcejeando con ella hasta que consiguió quedar sobre su embarazado cuerpo.

Estaba perdida, ese miserable se iba aprovechar de ella. Amargas y dolorosas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, que Dios la ayudara, solo un milagro impediría que ese maldito no abusara de ella.

* * *

_**Nota: Para las que no entendieron la primera parte del capítulo, no, no fue imaginación cochina de Herms, eran sus recuerdos de la noche anterior.**_

* * *

**Holaas! Aquí estoy yo en viernes trayéndoles el capitulo 10 :D**

**Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y sé que lo será, porque ahora ¡Herms y Draquito están en una relación! Valio la pena la espera xD**

**Ohh! Por lo visto Draco tenía sus atenciones escondidas para con Hermione, le tocaba el vientre cuando ella dormía! :D y hablando del bebe... ahora sabemos que sera un niño! ^^**

**Uhhh Ron volvió a aparecer y ahora con compañía ¬¬, ya veremos cómo avanza eso.**

**Muy bien ahora quiero pedirles a ustedes las lectoras un gran favor: podríamos llegar a los 60 reviews? Ándenle no sean malitas :3 saben que esta historia lo vale :) (No crean que es una amenaza para poder subir eh! Yo subiré los capítulos con el orden de siempre)**

**La siguiente actualización será: el martes **

**Bueno eso es todo…cuídense! **

**Dejen reviews! :DD**

**Bye :)**


	11. Futuro Incierto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a Lady Cere, yo solo la adapto para que ustedes la disfruten. Fic AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho en más de una ocasión, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden qué hacer con sus vidas?... ¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Lady Cere**

**Capítulo 11: **Futuro Incierto

* * *

– ¡Maldita puta! –golpeó con rabia la mejilla femenina y arremetió contra la castaña, tirándola al suelo y forcejeando con ella hasta que consiguió quedar sobre su embarazado cuerpo.

Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de que el pelirrojo no la tocara, tenía asco, asco de ese miserable.

– ¡No...no...dé...dé...jame...–se aterrorizó cuando escuchó la parte de arriba del corto traje que traía desgarrándose– ¡Nooo! –chilló mientras nuevas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Él le había roto la parte de arriba del traje, lo veía ver sus pechos los cuales estaban hinchados por su embarazo. Buscó con la miraba algo para intentar detenerlo, trató con unas de sus manos alcanzar un trozo de madera para pegarle pero este estaba muy lejos. Su aliento se detuvo cuando su mirada se encontró con la gris del rubio, su semblante era serio, no, aterrador, el odio estaba latente en los ojos grises y la promesa de muerte la pudo divisar. Su atención volvió hacia el pelirrojo cuando este tocó unos de sus pechos sobre la tela del sujetador.

–Tus pechos están tan llenos, me muero por probarlos –dijo con lujuria.

– ¡Nooo! –sentía como empezaba a quitarle el sujetador, volvió a buscar al rubio con la mirada pero este no estaba.

–Te joderé duro, duro y salvaje –le prometió.

Ese maldito le había quitado el sujetador, la estaba tocando. No lo soportaba.

– ¡Suél...suélta...me! –le ordenó en un grito entre lagrimas, al tratar de separarlo de su cuerpo.

– ¡Cállate puta! –Espetó, estaba fascinado mirando sus pechos– Chuparé esos pequeños pezones –se pasó la lengua por los labios y llevó sus manos hasta tocar los pechos de la castaña.

–¡Nooooooo! –lo odiaba, odiaba a ese hijo de perra. Volvió a buscar al rubio con la mirada pero nuevamente no lo encontró.

Él la había dejado ahí a merced de ese maldito depravado. Le dolió en lo más profundo de su pecho al pensar que él se pudo haber marchado y dejado ahí.

Hacerse el inconsciente mientras esos tipos terminaban de golpearlo le había causado trabajo, pero entendió que si no lo hacía nunca se irían. Cuando se hubiesen marchado casi perdió el conocimiento de tantos golpes pero los gritos de la castaña lo hicieron volver a la realidad, tuvo que pasar unos minutos reuniendo fuerza de donde no la tenía para poder ponerse de pie y enfrentar al pelirrojo, pero no pudo contenerse cuando ella lo había mirado, estaba asustada, tenía mucho miedo. Todo se le hizo fácil porque al pelirrojo estar concentrado en la castaña se había olvidado completamente de él. Tomó un trozo de madera y se acercó nuevamente, vio como ella lo miró con sorpresa cuando alzó el trozó de madera y golpeó al pelirrojo.

Al sentir el golpe en su espalda giró y se encontró con el rubio. Odio, odio y una promesa de maldad había en la mirada de Malfoy. Rápidamente se apartó de la castaña.

–Ella –dijo con demasiada tranquilidad el rubio mientras miraba el trozo de madera con interés– Es mía –golpeó fuertemente al pelirrojo pero esta vez fue en el rostro, el golpe fue de tal magnitud que este dejó escapar un bocado de sangre y un diente– Nadie la toca –seguía Malfoy– Solo yo la puedo follar –otro fuerte golpe pero este fue contra sus hombros ya que el pelirrojo estaba en el suelo por no haber darle la oportunidad de ponerse de pie tenía la ventaja.

Estaba demasiado asustada mirando como el rubio golpeaba al pelirrojo, mientras que lo pateaba fuertemente en las costillas también con el trozo de madera le golpeaba el rostro. El último fuerte golpe fue para su cabeza y al instante perdió el conocimiento. Dejó caer el trozo de madera y miró a la castaña la cual intentaba taparse, se acercó y se puso a su altura ya que esta estaba sentada en el suelo. Su pequeño traje azul estaba sucio y en la parte de arriba desgarrado. Lo vio sacarse la sucia camisa y ponérsela sobre los hombros, no lo pudo aguantar más y lo abrazó mientras lloraba amargamente. La razón lo había abandonado completamente cuando estuvo golpeando al pelirrojo, solo quería verlo muerto, sin mover ni un músculo por haberla tocado, por haberla intentado profanar, la necesitaba tanto que le dolía y temía por necesitar tanto a esa mujer. Él también la abrazó, buscando su cercanía, su calor.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer con lentitud y luego con rapidez mojándolos a los dos, las lágrimas de ella se mezclaban con el agua. Buscó sus labios con desesperación y la besó, la besó de manera posesiva, hambrienta, acarició su pequeña y húmeda boca con la lengua, tomando cada suspiró de ella y dejándola sin aliento. Su cuerpo se endureció de manera dolorosa, todavía no se recuperaba del dolor pero no importaba, solo el contacto de su boca lo había excitado. Cuando se separó de ella fue por el jadeo por falta de aire por parte de ella.

–Te...tengo miedo –dijo asustada luego de permanecer unos minutos abrazada a él.

–Nos tenemos que ir –la separó de su cuerpo y la miró al rostro.

–Pero...pero no...no lo podemos dejar ahí –miró el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

–Que se pudra –dijo lleno de odio.

–¿Lo...l...lo ma...taste? –sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta cuando él guardó silencio y no era para menos porque el charco de sangre que se mezclaba con el agua debajo de la cabeza del pelirrojo solo indicaba que este o se había desangrado y estaba muerto o que se estaba desangrando.

Se puso de pie y la obligó hacer lo mismo, mataría a cualquier hombre que intentara tocarla o hacerle algo, ella era de él, no la soportaba, la despreciaba a gran magnitud, la insultaba y la trataba mal pero le pertenecía, ella le pertenecía y si tenía que matar a cualquier hijo de puta por intentar tocarla lo haría. Sus huesos protestaron de dolor cuando él la puso de pie, todo el cuerpo le dolía.

–Tene...tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital –le dijo, a pesar de todo él era un ser humano. Estaba aterrada, por su culpa el rubio había matado al pelirrojo. Tuvo ganas de llorar por su maldita mala suerte, él se había convertido en un asesino por su culpa, por no saber defenderse.

–No –dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

–Draco –lo llamó al ver como este le daba la espalda.

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente contra sus cuerpos. Lo vio alejarse, estaba con el torso desnudo y el agua caía sobre este, observó al pelirrojo sin saber que hacer pero el repentino dolor en su bajo vientre la hizo caer de rodillas.

–Draco… –lo llamó sin aliento por causa del dolor.

¿Qué le pasaba, por qué su bajo vientre le había empezado a doler de repente?, miró sobre sus hombros cuando escuchó el pequeño murmullo de la castaña. Verla de rodilla y con muecas de dolor en el rostro hizo que se acercara.

–Me….me duele…–dijo en un quejido.

Él maldijo mientras metía unas de sus manos en sus bolsillos y sacaba su celular, marcó con rapidez.

– ¿Qué te duele? –Le preguntó cuando hubo terminado de hablar– ¿Dónde te duele?

–Du….duele mucho –llevó una mano donde ella se agarraba que era en la parte baja del vientre.

–Tranquila –aunque él no estaba tranquilo, verla ahí quejarse de dolor y sin poder hacer nada era frustrante– La ambulancia ya viene ratoncita –miró el cuerpo del pelirrojo el cual seguía en la misma posición y tirado en el suelo.

La tomó en brazos y ella lo rodeó del cuello, tenía que alejarse de ahí y esperar la ambulancia en la dirección que le había indicado la cual estaba a una cuadra de ahí. Si, no quería que nadie descubriera al pelirrojo que se pudra ahí, maldito miserable, ahora por su culpa ella estaba así y por el dolor podría jurar que pudiera llegar a perder el bebé. Si a ella o a su bebé le pasaba algo juraba que iba al mismísimo cielo o infierno y mataría nuevamente a ese bastardo.

* * *

– ¡Draco! –exclamó su hermana al verlo y acercarse a él– ¡¿Santísimo Cielo, qué te ha pasado?!

– ¿Cómo está Herms? –le preguntó su mejor amigo.

–El doctor la está atendiendo –les dijo.

Maldita sea, tenía como dos horas que habían llegado al hospital y todavía no le decían nada sobre el estado de la castaña.

– ¿Pero qué te pasó? ¡Mira cómo estás! –le volvió a preguntar la morena.

–Nada importante –dijo sin ánimos.

Su mejor amigo que lo conocía mejor sabía perfectamente que algo había pasado y por su aspecto juraba que el rubio había tenido una fuerte pelea.

– ¿Nada importante? –Preguntó ella– Pero mírate –le dijo– Estás peor que los boxeadores cuando pierden una pelea –le dijo.

–Déjalo ya, Pansy–le pidió.

Que su aspecto estaba muy mal lo tenía muy en claro, cuando llegó al hospital los doctores tuvieron que atender las heridas de su rostro y unas que otras en sus costados. Todavía estaba sorprendido que pudo resistir tanto golpes y que no le rompieran unas que otras costillas. Era más fuerte de lo que pensaba o por lo menos con Hermione cerca tanto como su fuerza física como mental aumentaban.

– ¿Cómo está Hermione? –le preguntó la morena al doctor apenas este se acercó a ellos.

–La señorita está bien –les dijo– Es un verdadero milagro que tanto como ella y el bebé estén bien.

– ¿Por qué?– preguntó Blaise.

–El fuerte dolor en su bajo vientre indicaba que en cualquier momento pudo haber tenido una amenaza de aborto –les dijo, los tres quedaron pálidos– Pero ella es fuerte y su bebé también y eso solo fue un susto –les dijo– Parece que está tomando vitaminas y eso es bueno, si pudo evitar caer en una amenaza de aborto eso indica que se está alimentando bien y está siguiendo todas las indicaciones de su ginecólogo.

– ¿Cuándo podremos llevárnosla? –le preguntó el rubio.

–En unas dos horas –le dijo– Ahora hay que dejarla que recupere sus fuerzas –dijo.

– ¿Podrá ir al instituto el lunes? –preguntó la pelinegra.

–Sí, solo necesitará descansar hoy y mañana.

Estuvieron más tranquilos al escuchar aquello.

* * *

Gracias a Dios que a su bebé no le había pasado nada, cuando le hubo dado aquel dolor se aterrorizó, tuvo mucho miedo de perder a su bebé y por un momento se había sentido sola.

–Estoy bien, John– le decía la castaña a su hermano.

Era domingo por la tarde y solo había salido de la cama para ducharse, el doctor le había dicho que guardara todo el reposo posible. Estaba preocupada por el pelirrojo, habían dejado el cuerpo de este en aquel callejón, estaba demasiado nerviosa, estaba muerto.

– ¿Me estás escuchando? –le preguntó su hermano.

Su hermano la había ido a visitar, ella estaba acostada mientras que él permanecía de pie.

– ¿Ah? –le preguntó sin entender.

–Thomas y yo alquilaremos un departamento –le dijo.

– ¿Te irás de la casa? –le preguntó asombrada.

–Sí, pero no será ahora, apenas estamos pensando en esa posibilidad –le dijo– Pero si lo hacemos me gustaría que te fueras a vivir con nosotros.

Ella lo miró con las cejas fruncidas, irse a vivir con su hermano implicaría alejarse del rubio, se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que decir.

–Piénsalo –le pidió.

–Hola, hola –saludó la morena al entrar con una bandeja a la habitación– Te traje un rico trozo de tarta de chocolate, zumo de naranja y una rica sopa –la castaña observó la bandeja cuando la colocó sobre su regazo.

– ¿Quién cocinó? –le preguntó, todo se veía delicioso.

–Draco –no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la castaña la miró– Tranquila, no le puso nada –le aseguró– Yo comí y Blaise también.

–No sabía que cocinara –dijo.

–Sip, lo amenacé –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Por alguna razón el rubio no le negaba nada a Pansy, definitivamente eso demostraba que no era una mala persona.

* * *

El lunes llegó con rapidez, estaban en el examen y la verdad con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado todo lo que el rubio le había enseñado.

–Estúpida –escuchó el bajo susurro de Malfoy.

Trató de ignorarlo pero al sentir una pequeña presión jalar un mechón de su pelo hacia atrás levemente se enojó.

–Quiero follarte –se había acercado bastante como para que solo ella lo escuchara.

–Déjame –le dijo sonrojada mientras trataba de concentrarse en el examen.

–Si me prometes que luego de aquí nos vamos a un baño te digo las respuestas.

Ella se mordió el labio, nunca haría eso, estúpido Malfoy. Porque no le decía las respuestas y ya.

– ¿Pasa algo Señor Malfoy? –le preguntó el maestro cuando se percató de la cercanía de este hacia la castaña.

–Nada que no se pueda arreglar –ella lo escuchó maldecir por lo bajo, ¡uf!, salvada por el maestro.

* * *

Se sentía incomoda, estaba en la clase de natación y notaba que prácticamente todos tenían sus miradas sobre su cuerpo, en especial los chicos, estaba en traje de baño y se sentía incomoda. Y quien no se sentiría incomoda, estaba embaraza de seis meses, su vientre estaba ya bastante notable, sus pechos, sus pechos que antes eran ni grandes ni pequeños estaban hinchados por el alimento que comería su bebé.

–Estás preciosa –unos de sus compañeros se había acercado y sentado a su lado en la orilla de la piscina con los pies en el agua– El embarazo te ha puesto realmente hermosa.

Se sonrojó y llevó una mano a su vientre.

– ¿Puedo tocarlo? –le preguntó refiriéndose a su abultado vientre.

–Si –le dijo con una sonrisa, los únicos que le habían tocado el vientre había sido el Blaise y la hermana de Malfoy porque ese tonto ni eso había hecho.

– ¿Qué crees qué haces tonta? –le preguntó el rubio quien se había acercado y veía como ese chico tocaba el vientre de la castaña.

–No me llames así –miró hacia otro lado enojada.

–Por el bien del bebé deberían cambiar –le aconsejó cuando hubo dejado de acariciar su vientre.

–Granger, al agua –le dijo la maestra.

–Pe...pero...–no quería jugar voleibol acuático, aunque la piscina no era tan profunda nunca le gustaron, cuando era pequeña casi se ahogaba en una.

–El ejercicio le relajará los músculos –le dijo cuando se hubo acercado.

La castaña entró al agua y se quedó agarrada de las pequeñas escaleras.

–Ya que no puede nadar con la misma facilidad que los demás, así que uno de sus compañeros la ayudará –la maestra miró a sus estudiantes y miró al chico que le estuvo acariciando el vientre a la castaña– Señor Longbottom ayude a la señorita Granger –el chico era bien parecido, ojos cafés como los suyos, no muy alto, cuerpo normal y sabía que tenía una novia llamada Luna, una chica un tanto extraña.

El rubio alzó una ceja al ver como aquel chico luego de entrar a la piscina se posicionaba detrás de la castaña.

–Muy bien todos al agua –les dijo la maestra.

–Estás hermosa Herms –le dijo Blaise cuando se acercó a la castaña y al chico.

Blaise estaba en su equipo mientras que Malfoy estaba en el contrario, al mirarlo y ver la maliciosa sonrisa que este tenía en los labios causó que se le secara la boca. Quería besarlo.

El juego transcurrió tranquilamente en lo que constaba, cuando a la castaña le tocaba sacar el chico que la maestra le había pedido que la ayudara se encargaba de ayudarla.

–Muy bien señorita Granger –la felicitó la maestra ya que por ella el marcador estaba a su favor– El ejercicio le sentara muy bien a su bebé –le dijo– Cambio de lugar.

Cuando el rubio pasó a su lado le sonrió de medio lado. Se mordisqueó el labio, él sabía que ella quería un beso, por eso le sonreía de aquella manera.

– ¡Duele! –Se quejó llamando la atención tanto como de los estudiantes como de la maestra– ¡Tengo calambre! –se volvió a quejar, cuando Neville la fue a ayudar el rubio ya la tenía en brazos y la acercaba a la orilla.

– ¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Granger? –le preguntó la maestra.

–No creo que debas acercártele –le aconsejó el Blaise a Ginny la cual hasta ahora se había mantenido lejos de la castaña.

–Pero...–extrañaba a su amiga. Sabía que la castaña y Malfoy tenían una supuesta relación hacía dos meses, no quería ver a su amiga sufrir, porque a pesar de todo la seguía considerando su mejor amiga.

–Dale tiempo –le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Solo sentí un calambre –le dijo la castaña a la maestra.

–Es mejor que descanse –le dijo– Muy bien a seguir con el juego –les dijo a los demás.

Se sonrojó al notar la mirada del rubio sobre ella, estaban en una banca.

–Niñata estúpida.

Se desconcertó, el brillo de enojo era visible en la mirada masculina.

–Fingir con algo como un calambre en el agua no es un juego –estúpida mujer, por su maldita culpa se había preocupado, cuando ella había dicho que tenía calambre y la había visto encogerse por el "dolor" ni lo había pensado dos veces y la había llevado a la orilla para que no le pasara nada.

La castaña se sonrojó al ser descubierta, si, había fingido pero lo había hecho porque quería estar con él.

–Lo siento –susurró bajando la cabeza. Pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba así que no se dejaría intimidar.

Verla cerrar los ojos y acercarse a él para esperar un beso le causó gracia. ¿Ella había fingido solo por un beso?

–No ratoncita –y aunque le dijo que no, había inclinado el rostro hacia ella para quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios– Tengo una idea mejor –se separó de su cuerpo y asegurándose que nadie los viera la tomó de una mano y la guió hasta el vestidor de los chicos.

–Solo quería un beso –dijo sonrojada mientras lo veía ponerle llave a la puerta.

–Me importa poco –se acercó a ella y esta retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra unas de las frías paredes– Voy a follarte –le aseguró.

Se humedeció los labios, lo miró de arriba abajo, sus cabellos rubios estaban húmedos, sus hombros anchos y perfectos, su torso pálido, su plano abdomen, su mirada cayó sobre el comienzo del negro bañador y su respiración se detuvo al ver el bulto que se empezaba a formar entre su entrepierna. Él estaba caliente.

La acorraló contra la pared y su cuerpo y la besó, devoró sus labios con pasión. Jadeó de placer cuando una masculina mano acarició unos de sus pechos sobre la tela del traje de baño. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible ante su tacto, mientras más su embarazo avanzaba más sensible su cuerpo se volvía a sus caricias. Deslizó la boca hasta la suave piel de su cuello y mordisqueó su piel.

La miró con una ceja alzada, de repente cuando había sentido sus labios en su cuello se había apartado de él con rapidez.

–N...no te atrevas a marcarme –le dijo sonrojada.

– ¿Por qué no? –le preguntó con picardía. Se le acercó y le volvió a besar el cuello.

–N...no –se mordió el labio al sentir como unas de sus manos buscaba el calor de su entrepierna.

–Solo te toco y te mojas muñequita –susurró contra su cuello.

La acarició con lentitud sobre la tela del traje de baño. Sentía su miembro latir, pedía a gritos hundirse en ese pequeño y apretado sexo.

–Estás tan húmeda –apartó la tela y la acarició con un dedo– Me gustaría comerte, sentir como te corres en mi boca.

Ella jadeó, las caricias que le brindaban la estaban matando y las calientes palabras que le susurraba al oído la hacían desear que hiciera lo dicho.

–H...haz...lo...–se mordió el labio para no gemir cuando él frotó su pequeño botón de placer.

–No, ahora no –mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oído– Ahora quiero entrar en este húmedo y apretado sexo nena –hundió un dedo en su interior– Quiero llenarte de mí.

Protestó cuando los dedos dejaron de acariciarla y le dio la vuelta para que quedara de espalda.

–Sostente a la pared ratoncita –le pidió con voz ronca– No quiero que te caigas mientras follamos.

Se estremeció cuando él acarició su trasero, no, no quería que la volviera a tomar por detrás, eso le había dolido mucho para no decir muchísimo.

–Dra...–lo llamó cuando la mano del rubio acarició su trasero– No por...por favor –le pidió.

La voz de la castaña fue de puro miedo.

–No lo haré –le aseguró– Pero lo volveré hacer en el futuro, no una sino varias veces –mientras deslizaba una mano hasta su húmeda cavidad con su otra mano se bajaba el bañador hasta las rodillas, por lo menos la podía follar sin la necesidad de quitarle el traje de baño– Separa las piernas –le pidió.

Obedeciéndolo separó las piernas, le apartó hacia un lado el traje de baño y tomando su miembro lo acercó hasta su sexo.

–Ah...–un suave jadeo de la castaña se escuchó.

–Estás tan húmeda bebé –se empezó a hundir en su cuerpo con unos lentos empujes– ¡Oh...oh nena tan deliciosa! –escuchaba los pequeños gemidos de ella.

Ninguno de los dos podía gritar o gemir fuerte, si lo hicieran serían descubiertos.

–Mía, solo mía…

–S...si...ahhh...–gimió cuando él estuvo completamente dentro de su cuerpo.

–A..apreta...da –susurró en su oído, la tenía agarrada de las caderas mientras daba una lenta estancada.

Los movimientos contra su intimidad se hicieron lentos y suaves arrancándole gemidos y jadeos a ambos. El ginecólogo le había dicho que mientras sus encuentros sexuales no fueran tan agitados podían tener relaciones.

–P...po...por...favor– le suplicó, no quería darle lo que le pedía, no la quería hacer terminar, disfrutaba demasiado viéndola ahí toda excitada y separada por él.

* * *

Ese estúpido de Malfoy la había marcado sin importar que le hubiera dicho que no lo hiciera, tonto y grosero. Era de noche y estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando sintió como alguien la abrazó por detrás.

–Espero comer algo delicioso –susurró Blaise en su oído.

–Suéltame si no quieres que te golpee y te deje sin comida –lo amenazó.

–Que mala eres Hermione –le dijo separándose de ella– Draco tiene mucha suerte –le dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué? –le preguntó sin entender.

–Porque ahora que Pansy está aquí, ya no te tendrá que compartir conmigo –le dijo con malicia.

– ¿Ah? –la cara de confusión de Hermione le causó gracia.

–Nada Herms –sonrió– Eres muy especial –la vio sonrojar– Espero que Draco lo note algún día.

–Él no me quiere –sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

–Te quiere, a su manera pero te quiere –le aseguró– Su carácter no es el mejor.

– ¿Por qué es así? –lo cierto era que desde hacía bastante tenía la duda de porque el rubio se comportaba así con ella, nunca le había hecho nada.

–Su madre –le dijo– Su padre encontró a su madre con su amante en su casa –ella se sorprendió– Eso lo llevo a una depresión –No podía creer lo que el pelinegro le contaba– Draco también la encontró con su amante luego de unos meses –suspiró– La máscara de Bellatrix cayó tras ser descubierta y desde ese entonces despreció y aborreció a Lucius y le dijo que solo lo había soportado por todo el dinero que tenía.

– ¿Pansy y Draco lo supieron? –le preguntó.

–Sí, fueron presentes de la confesión de su madre –dijo– Y solo a semanas de aquello su padre trató de suicidarse y aunque no lo consiguió al momento murió dos semanas después en el hospital –dijo.

– ¿Hace cuánto pasó todo esto? –se acarició el vientre al sentir como su bebé se movía.

–Unos seis años –le dijo.

– ¿Cómo es qué Draco llegó a Londres? –no pudo evitar preguntarle.

–El Señor Severus –al verla mirarlo con confusión prosiguió– Era la mano derecha de su padre, Lucius en su testamento dejó que Severus se haría cargo de Draco.

– ¿Pero y Pansy?

–Según el abogado de Lucius, este antes de morir solo logró mencionar el nombre de Draco –dijo– Y claro que también dejó muy en claro que Draco sería su heredero universal, pero que solo podría reclamar el total de su dinero si tiene un hijo y para eso tiene que hacerse una prueba de ADN para asegurarse –sonrió.

– ¿Le harán una prueba a mi bebé para asegurarse que Draco es el padre? –Blaise asintió– Ya veo –todo lo que le decía parecía sacado de una película.

La plática con Blaise la hizo entender más al rubio, tuvo lastima por él, siempre había pensado que era así solo por ser un pesado. La vida de ella tampoco fue fácil, si no fueran por las fotografías no hubiera tenido recuerdos de su madre. Draco necesitaba en quien apoyarse y ella también, decidido ya estaba, conseguiría que él la amara.

* * *

**Holaaaa! aqui esta la actulizacion! :DD**

**Ahora saben porque Draquito se comporta asi! :O**

**Y Herms casi pierde al bebe :( que bueno que no! ^^U**

**Lamento haber actualizado tan tarde, pero esque hoy entre a clases y estuve toda la tarde haciendo tarea :L**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**La próxima actualización será: EL Sabado**

**Eso es todo y disculpas denuevo**

**Dejen reviews! :DD**

**Bye :)**


	12. Aceptando Mi Realidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a Lady Cere, yo solo la adapto para que ustedes la disfruten. Fic AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho en más de una ocasión, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden qué hacer con sus vidas?... ¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Lady Cere**

**Capítulo 12: **Aceptando Mi Realidad

* * *

El insistente sonido del teléfono causó que despertara. Quería dormir, necesitaba hacerlo. La noche anterior la castaña había tenido antojos y al ir a la nevera y no estar lo que ella quería lo había ido a despertar, como si a él le importaran sus estúpidos antojos, como no le hizo caso ella armó tremendo escándalo en todo el departamento, levantando a Blaise y a su hermana y qué decir de los vecinos, el escándalo causó que los vecinos se quejaran y llamaran a la policía.

Él y su amigo fueron a comprar lo que ella quería, había maldecido por no haberle hecho caso a Blaise y comprar un auto, a las doce y media de la media noche ambos tuvieron que ir a pie a ver si conseguían la causa del fastidioso antojo de la castaña, arroz dulce con pasas, si, últimamente comía arroz con cualquier cosa, con miel, con manzana, con banana, hasta con helado. No y eso no fue todo, cuando por fin pensó que podría volver a la cama y dormir en paz, apenas la tuvo tras su espalda sintió como ella con una de sus pequeñas manos acariciaba los músculos de su espalda.

Teniendo seis meses y medio de embarazo y otro antojo era el constante sexo por la madrugada, no sabía si le molestaba o que. La última vez que había estado con una mujer diferente a la castaña había sido con Weasley y ni habían terminado, los dos meses que llevaba con ella no se podía quejar, el sexo con ella era maravilloso y de eso no tenía duda, lo saciaba completamente. Pero la noche anterior habían quedado demasiado agotados, ¿y quién no?, desde las dos y media de la madrugada hasta la cuatro, eso era mucho, por lo menos para una mujer embarazada sí.

* * *

–Hola –dijo de mala gana a la otra persona.

– _¡Maldito mocoso, pásame a mi hermana! –_gritó la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

–No jodas –trató de sentarse pero notó el peso de la castaña sobre su torso.

– _¡Que la pongas al teléfono te dije! –_seguía gritando.

–Está durmiendo –dijo– No la dejé dormir anoche, no sabes como la hice gritar –sonrió con malicia.

–_Eres hombre muerto –_lo amenazó_– Dile que estaremos allá en una hora –_dicho esto cortó la comunicación.

Alzó una ceja, ¿estaría allá en una hora?, al caer en cuenta observó a la castaña, maldita mujer, había invitado a su hermano y al otro tipo a su departamento sin consultárselo.

–Despierta ratoncita –estuvo tentado a gritarle.

* * *

– ¿Tu hermano? –preguntaba el moreno.

– ¿Y a qué hora viene? –le preguntó la morena justo cuando escucharon el timbre.

Hermione se apresuró abrir y se encontró con su hermano, Thomas y la pelirroja a la cual no se esperaba.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó cuando los dejó pasar.

–Te traje esto –le dijo entregándole una bolsa de regalo.

–Gracias –al notar como su hermano y Malfoy se miraban se sintió incomoda, fue a la habitación a dejar el regalo.

– ¿Desean algo de tomar? –preguntó la de ojos azules para romper el incomodo silencio.

– ¿Qué coño hacen en mi casa? –preguntó el rubio enojado.

–Draco Lucius –lo regañó su hermana.

Bufó con fastidio y fue a la habitación.

–No quiero a ese sujeto en mi casa –le dijo a la castaña la cual lo miró con una ceja alzada.

–Es mi hermano –le recordó.

Por muy hermano que fuera de ella no lo quería ahí, ¿qué hermano le daría la espalda a su pequeña hermana solo por esta estar embarazada?, no, él nunca le daría la espalda a su hermana y por eso sentía rabia contra ese sujeto, porque no hubo apoyado a su hermana.

–Aparte no quiero hacer amistad con un gay.

– ¿Ah?

–No me digas que no sabes que esos dos son gay –la vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa– Si ratoncita, de lejos se ve que a tu hermano le gusta coger por el trasero –ver lo pálida que ella se había puesto lo hizo morderse la lengua.

Cuando la vio llevarse una mano a la boca se apresuró a llevarla al baño donde vomitó.

–Pensé que lo sabías –al ella terminar de enjuagarse la boca la observó largamente.

–Jo…hn...gay...–dijo observándolo.

–Olvídalo muñequita –le apartó un mechón del pálido rostro.

–No, no puede ser –la vio separarse de él e ir hacia la habitación.

– ¡Hey! –la tomó de la mano impidiéndole que saliera de la habitación.

– ¿Pero cómo? –Todavía no lo podía creer– Él es tan...

–Tranquila –le dijo al verla tan desconcertada.

–Pero... –los labios del rubio no la dejaron hablar.

–Déjalo –susurró contra sus labios.

–Mi hermano es gay –se separó de él.

–Ratoncita –la llamó en advertencia.

Si hubiera sabido que ella se pondría así de desconcertada se hubiera quedado callado.

* * *

Todavía no lo creía, luego de que el rubio le hubiera dicho aquello había confrontado a su hermano y sí, él era gay, no era que eso le importara pero nunca se lo imaginó, y Thomas era su pareja. Claro ahora que lo pensaba todo cuadraba, su hermano siempre con Thomas, hasta el día que cumplió años había ido a comer con los dos y los notó muy cariñosos para no decir otra cosa.

Recordaba que al cumplir años la hermana del rubio le había regalado un hermoso juego de pendientes, Blaise le había hecho un pastel, luego se fue con su hermano y su mejor amigo a comer y por primera vez luego de que su padre la hubiera echado de la casa lo vio, al principio no supo qué hacer pero cuando este la felicitó pudo sonreír, no fue tan caluroso pero algo era algo. El rubio luego por la noche le había dado según él lo que a todas las mujeres le gustaba, sexo, se había enojado y no le habló el resto de la noche por su falta de sensibilidad. Al despertar en la mañana apenas al abrir los ojos se había encontrado con el rostro masculino sonriendo de manera maliciosa, le mostró un pequeño collar con un delicado y pequeño diamante en forma de gota.

Tenía seis meses y medio de embarazo y ya llevaba dos meses con Malfoy supuestamente, en una relación algo fuera de lo normal. Aunque le había regalado aquello, fue el único detalle lindo que había tenido de él, si así se le podía llamar ya que al dárselo le había dicho que no esperara que para la próxima vería algo por su parte. Dos horas después que su hermano se hubiese ido estaba comiendo, entre ella y Pansy habían hecho de comer, una lasaña.

En esos momentos estaba en la sala hablando con la Pelirroja.

– ¿De verdad lo amas? –le preguntó.

–Si…–se sonrojó.

–De verdad, Hermione –le dijo– Si hubiera sabido que Malfoy te gustaba nunca hubiera pasado eso –le dijo con sinceridad.

– ¿Por qué te acostaste con él? –le preguntó.

–No te voy a negar que el sexo que he tenido con él ha sido unos de los mejores –le confesó– Solo quería pasar un buen rato, pensé que solo te habías acostado con Malfoy esa vez –dijo– Ojala no sufras estando enamorada de él.

Aunque trataba de corazón no la podía perdonar, era muy difícil.

* * *

Se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, fue hasta el baño y se inclinó sobre el retrete y vomitó, el ginecólogo le había dicho que era normal, que algunas mujeres embarazadas no solo vomitaban los primeros meses del embarazo si no que vomitaban durante todo el periodo. Se acercó al lavado y se lavó la boca.

Tenía hambre. Uvas con helado de chocolate.

–Draco...–guardó silencio cuando volvió a la habitación y notó que el rubio no estaba.

Al salir de la habitación y escuchar unos gritos, no, mejor dicho una discusión, se apresuró a llegar a esta. Alzó una ceja cuando vio como el rubio tenía a Blaise agarrado del cuello y Pansy trataba de que lo soltara. ¡Oh mierda!...Al ver que Blaise solo traía un pantalón de pijama y la morena una ligera bata supo que el rubio los había descubierto.

– ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy suéltalo! –le exigía su hermana.

– ¡Cállate, maldita sea! –le gritó lleno de furia.

Cuando el rubio soltó a Blaise para quedar frente a su hermana, tuvo que reaccionar rápido e interponerse entre él y la morena.

– ¿Qué se supone qué están haciendo? –les preguntó la castaña quien fue quien se interpuso entre ellos.

– ¡Te lo advertí Blaise! –gruñó.

– ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme! –también le gritó él.

Ambos hombres estaban dispuestos a irse a los golpes.

– ¡Ya basta! –Les gritó– ¡Dejen de pelearse! –les exigió.

– ¡No te metas ratoncita!– bramó el rubio.

–Sí, si me meto –dijo con enojo– ¿Qué hay de malo qué Blaise y Pansy quieran estar juntos? –se mordió la lengua al decir aquello y delatarse.

– ¿Lo sabías? –le preguntó con incredulidad.

–Si –aceptó.

La cara del rubio era una máscara de furia. Que idiota había sido, pero que más podía esperar, ella era una mujer, le había ocultado lo del moreno y su hermana. Maldijo y se fue hacia su habitación.

–Yo hablaré con él –les dijo la castaña y rápido se fue tras el rubio– Draco...–lo llamó cuando entró a la recamara.

– ¡No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra! –dijo en un gruñido.

–Pero...–al verlo quedar frente a ella y la manera en que la miró la hizo tragar.

– ¡Eres una estúpida! –estaba demasiado enojado y más porque había creído que ella no era como las otras chicas, creyó que ella no era como su madre. Traidora– ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, maldición?! –le gritó.

–No era algo que yo te tenía que decir– se defendió.

– ¡Eres mi novia joder! –más le dolía que ella lo supiera y no le hubiera dicho nada.

–Draco por fav...–trató de tocarlo pero él tomó su mano con brusquedad.

– ¡No te atrevas zorrita! –Espetó– No sabes de lo que soy capaz en estos momentos.

– ¡Solo eres un machista y un posesivo! –que se joda él, no iba a permitir que la insultara.

Ella hizo una mueca con la boca, joder, ese no era momento para querer que él la tocara, no era momento para desear que tuvieran sexo.

– ¡Maldita niñata! –gruñó.

– ¡No me jodas, no te aguantaré tus ataques de macho! –le advirtió.

¿Desde cuándo ella hablaba así?, se preguntaba, la observó detenidamente y fue cuando divisó el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Esa estúpida estaba caliente.

–Si quieres follar ve y búscate con quien –le dijo.

– ¡No estúpido, aquí el único que me follará serás tú!

No salía de su asombro cuando sintió como ella luego de ponerse en punta de pie lo besó. A pesar que quiso apartarla de su cuerpo hizo todo lo contrario, la atrajo a él y profundizó el beso.

* * *

–Hermione tendrá un niño –le decía a su padre.

– ¿Cómo está? –le preguntó.

–En lo que cabe bien –le dijo.

– ¿Es feliz? –le volvió a preguntar.

–Sí, ese mocoso la quiere –dejó escapar un suspiro.

Tanto John Granger como su padre estaban en la sala ya que a pesar de la alta hora en la noche no podían dormir.

–Se parece tanto a su madre –le dijo.

–Si –aceptó John– Igualita a mamá –dijo– ¿Nunca la perdonarás?

–Le prometí a tu madre que ella sería una mujer de bien –se frotó el cabello.

–Ella saldrá adelante –le aseguró– Sé que al principio podrá ser algo difícil pero estoy seguro que saldrá adelante.

* * *

Suaves gemidos de placer se le escapaban de los labios mientras la boca masculina dejaba húmedos y calientes besos por lo largo de su cuello. Deslizó la lengua alrededor de unos de sus pequeños pezones, sus pechos estaban firmes y llenos, no podía negar que el embarazo la había favorecido.

–Ahhhh...–gimió cuando él frotó su miembro contra su sexo.

–Hermosa –susurró el rubio contra la piel de su cuello–Tan...caliente bebé –arremetió con lentitud contra su sexo.

Alzó las caderas al encuentro de la suave penetración, desde que su vientre estaba en crecimiento él no era el salvaje de al principió, ahora era muy diferente, era delicado y hasta besaba su vientre entre las caricias. Pero solo así era que le tocaba el vientre, fuera de la cama no lo hacía.

–...Po...por...fa...vor...–jadeó cuando él se detuvo y la dejó solo separada por la punta de su erección.

–...Mi..mirame...nena...–le ordenó en un gruñido. No podía creer que su embarazo causara que la deseara mucho más de lo que ya lo había hecho antes.

Buscó la mirada masculina y al ambas miradas encontrarse la penetró lenta y profundamente haciéndola gemir por el placer de la suave embestida. Tomó sus labios en un posesivo y apasionado beso, tomando cada jadeo, cada gemido y mordisqueando sus labios. Gruñó al ella rodearlo de la cintura. Hermione permanecía en el borde de la cama acostada mientras él permanecía erguido entre medio de sus piernas.

–...M..má...más...–gimió sin aliento. Se sentía tan llena, tan mujer entre sus brazos, definitivamente lo amaba, amaba loca y completamente a ese hombre, amaba a Draco Malfoy y juraba que él la amaría.

–...Ra...raton...cita– jadeó al sentirla apretarlo en su interior.

Cerró los ojos, verla ahí jadeando de placer mientras la penetraba lo volvería loco.

–...Ahhhhh...Dra...Draco...– chilló su nombre.

Su orgasmo solo causó que las penetraciones del rubio se hicieran más profundas, claro en lo que cabía ya que por su avanzado embarazo no podía tomarla como él quisiera. Una última y profunda embestida y acabó en lo más profundo de su sexo y ella volvió a gritar por el segundo orgasmo. Jadeos por la falta de aire era lo que se podía escuchar, el rubio se acomodó a su lado y la besó.

– ¿Satisfecha?– le preguntó con una sonrisa luego de unos minutos.

–S...si– dijo en un soñoliento susurro.

–Tonta –le frotó el castaño cabello– Duerme.

* * *

El mes de Octubre llegó dándole paso al último día de clases, el rubio se había comprado su propio auto, hacía falta, con una mujer embarazada en casa era muy necesario. Se graduarían y podrían ir a la universidad. Estaba terminando su séptimo mes de gestación. A estas alturas y todavía el pelirrojo iba en muletas al instituto, no se alegraba que todavía no se recuperara pero por lo menos no se había vuelto a meter con ella, ni la miraba.

–Muy bien señores –decía el maestro– Todos han dado lo mejor de ustedes –los felicitó– Recuerden que los que entraran a la universidad de Hogwarts deben presentar su examen lo más antes posible –les dijo– Quiero felicitar en especial a dos estudiantes –dijo.

Todos los estudiantes miraron al rubio ya que estaban más que seguros que lo iba a felicitar a él.

–Al Señor Malfoy y a la Señorita Granger.

La castaña se quedó boquiabierta, esa sí que no se la esperaba, ¿por qué la felicitaba? siempre fue de las mejores de la clase, pero nunca la habían felicitado.

–Al Señor Malfoy por sacar la mayor puntuación en el último examen y a la Señorita Granger porque a pesar de estar embarazada, pudo mantener su excelencia académica –los estudiantes les aplaudieron.

Se sonrojó notablemente, gracias a Malfoy fue que pudo lograr sacar buenas notas en pre-calculo, sus métodos de estudios no eran los mejores pero gracias a eso había sacado buenas notas y ahora podía ir a la universidad, porque no porque tendría un bebé iba a dejar de estudiar, ahora tenía que hacerlo con mayor motivación, iba a estudiar por su bebé, para no depender del rubio.

* * *

El mes de Noviembre llegó caluroso, era de noche y agradecía que ya había terminado todos los transmites para ir a la universidad, aunque claro eso sería luego de dar a luz, aparte que se tenía que buscar un trabajo. La relación con su hermano no podía ir mejor, este le había informado que ya vivía con Thomas en un departamento y que se podía ir a vivir con ellos. Al principio lo había dudado, pero luego decidió que era lo mejor, tenía cuatro meses con Malfoy y este no le había demostrado ni una pizca de cariño, no, ya no podía seguir así. Merecía una vida, él se podría encargar de su hijo sin que estuvieran juntos.

Tanto Blaise como el rubio habían presentado el examen de admisión a la universidad la primera semana luego de terminar las clases. Sus notas en el examen de admisión fueron de las más altas, era lo suficiente y más para poder estudiar lo que quería, y los chicos no se habían quedado atrás.

– ¿Te pasa algo Hermione? –le preguntó la morena al notar que la castaña a pesar de que estaba presente físicamente, mentalmente no.

–Yo...–se mordió la lengua y dudó al ver como el rubio la miró de reojo– Me iré a vivir con mi hermano mañana –soltó.

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo escuchado.

– ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó sin creérselo.

–Mi hermano me ofreció irme a vivir con él –les dijo.

– ¿Y el bebé? –le preguntó Blaise.

– ¿Ah? –preguntó sin entender.

– ¿Por qué te vas? –Le preguntó la pelinegra desconcertada– ¿No te sientes a gusto aquí? –le volvió a preguntar.

–Sí, pero...–bajó la mirada– Es hora de que haga mis propias cosas, quiero trabajar y sacar a mi bebé adelante, quiero estudiar medicina en la universidad –les dijo– Darle un futuro a mi bebé –dijo finalmente.

– ¿Pero por qué te tienes que ir? –Preguntó nuevamente– Pensé que tú y Draco tenían una relación.

–Draco y yo...–no se atrevió a mirarlo.

Se puso de pie, no quería seguir escuchando las estupideces de esa mujer. Apretó las manos hasta hacerlas puños.

–Pero...

–Ya basta, Pansy –le dijo su hermano callándola.

–Pues no, no me callo –le dijo– Hermione se irá –le dijo.

– ¡Que se acabe de largar! –espetó con furia.

–Claro, era de esperarse que te importara –dijo su hermana– ¡Te desconozco Draco! –Le dijo– Te has vuelto un insensible.

–Pansy –la llamó de manera amenazante.

– ¡Te has vuelto igual que ella! –Dijo con enojo– ¡No, igual no, peor, mira como tratas a Hermione, será la madre de tu hijo y ni por eso eres capaz de tratarla bien! –Le gritaba– ¡Tu odio hacia ella te volvió una cruel persona!

– ¡Cállate maldita sea! –estuvo tentado a callarla pero se contuvo.

Todo lo que su hermana decía era cierto, su odio hacia su madre lo había vuelto una persona sin sentimientos. Se odiaba a sí mismo, no era capaz de querer o amar a nadie, sus sentimientos se negaban a salir.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?! –le preguntó entre gritos– ¡¿No ves lo mucho que la lastimas?!

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, una punzada que le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma. La castaña sufría por su culpa, le hacía daño. No la quería lastimar, nunca lo quiso hacer pero no tenía ni idea como lidiar con ella, si hubiese sabido que aceptarla vivir a su casa conllevaría lastimarla nunca lo hubiera aceptado.

–Pansy –habló la castaña– No importa –dijo, se había puesto de pie para no quedar en desventaja, aunque todo lo que decía la morena era cierto no quería que ellos se pelearan, eran hermanos.

El rubio la miró con reproche, que se largara, que se alejara de él.

–Claro que importa –le dijo esta– Se ve lo mucho que sufres por culpa de este –dijo– Ni el ser más desdichado sobre la faz de la tierra es tratado como él te trata.

Blaise permanecía al lado de la castaña ya que sabía que todo esto le estaba afectando y por el rostro de su mejor amigo estaba seguro que a él también. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que el rubio aceptara que la amaba de eso estaba seguro. No soportó los reclamos de su hermana y decidió que lo mejor era irse de ahí.

Cuando vio al rubio irse sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies. Esa noche no volvió a verlo ya que durmió con Pansy, al siguiente día empezó nublado, Blaise y Pansy la estaban ayudando a arreglar sus cosas ya que su hermano la iría a recoger en la noche.

Era definitivo, saldría de la vida de Draco Malfoy, estaba triste pero confiaba en Dios que su tristeza se convertiría en alegría cuando tuviera a su bebé en brazos. Su embarazo marchaba perfectamente, para la primera semana de Diciembre tendría a su bebé en brazos.

* * *

**Hola, hola! Aquí esta el capi 12 :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, creo que en este cap hubieron muchas sorpresas y cabos sueltos O.O xDD**

**Ya se acerca el nacimiento del bebe! ^^**

**La próxima actualización será: el miércoles **

**Muy bien eso es todo….**

**Dejen reviews! Ándenle no sean malitos, eso anima mucho :DD**

**Bye :)**


	13. Me perteneces

******Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a Lady Cere, yo solo la adapto para que ustedes la disfruten. Fic AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho en más de una ocasión, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden qué hacer con sus vidas?... ¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Lady Cere**

**Capítulo 13: **Me perteneces

* * *

–¿Para dónde vas? –le preguntó la pelinegra al ver a la castaña tomando sus llaves.

–Por favor si mi hermano viene a buscarme dile que no me tardo –le pidió.

_Hoy a terminado el amor de los dos Quizás amarte tanto, ese fue mi error Hoy no sentirás nada, pero pronto verás Que el amor que te di nadie lo igualara_

Necesitaba ver a Draco, por lo menos por última vez hasta que su bebé naciera, la noche anterior luego de su discusión con su hermana, él se había ido y ella no supo más de él y en la mañana tampoco lo había visto. Estaba preocupada, no había ido al departamento en todo el día.

Lo buscó en todo lugar que se le ocurrió, pero nada, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, ¿cómo había ido tan lejos si había dejado su auto en el edificio?. La noche había caído sobre la ciudad y no le quedó de otra que volver al departamento.

_Te marchas para siempre sin explicación Y entre tus maletas, mi corazón... Te vas sin decir nada sin importarte mi dolor Pero sé que algún día sentirás lo que yo._

"Draco_"_ pensó con tristeza. Se acarició su abultado vientre mientras sentía los ojos humedecérseles, tenía bastante que no lloraba por el comportamiento y los malos tratos que le daba el rubio pero ya no lo soportaba, sentía mucho dolor. ¿Por qué él tenía que ser así? Al pasar por el parque no le quedó que entrar y taparse de las gruesas gotas de agua que empezaban a caer.

_Y llorarás... Y te recordaras... De aquellos bellos momentos que solo conmigo as de pasar_

_Y llorarás... Y te arrepentirás..., si Cuando te sientas solo, con ganas de amar Llorarás..._

Mientras ella estaba recostada sobre el árbol y silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas en ese mismo árbol pero del lado contrario estaba el rubio con una profunda tristeza en sus grises ojos. Un fuerte trueno la hizo estremecer. No quería irse del departamento de Draco sin por lo menos darle las gracias.

_Te marchas para siempre sin explicación Y entre tus maletas, mi corazón... Te vas sin decir nada sin importarte mi dolor Pero sé que algún día sentirás lo que yo_

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla masculina y se la apartó con enojo. Maldita mujer, mil veces maldita, todo era su maldita culpa, nunca tuvo que empezar a sentir cosas hacia ella, era un idiota, se prometió que nunca sería como su padre, que nunca se iba a enamorar de ninguna mujer, que solo las usarías cuando quisiera pero nunca habría amor. Estaba condenado. Ahora ella se iba, lo dejaría, la niñata estúpida como él la llamaba se marcharía. Las punzadas de dolor en su pecho les incomodaban, como fue tan gilipollas y fijarse en esa mujer. La lluvia caía con fuerza colándose entre las hojas del árbol y empezándolo a mojar, fuertes truenos se escuchaban y el parque solo era iluminado por las escasas luces.

_Y llorarás... Y te recordaras... De aquellos bellos momentos que solo conmigo as de pasar_

_Y llorarás... Y te arrepentirás..., si Cuando te sientas solo, con ganas de amar Llorarásss..._

Unos sollozos provenientes del lado contrario del árbol llamaron su atención, con cautela rodeó el árbol y vio una figura femenina.

Ahogó un sollozo, no quería llorar, ya no más. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando abrió los ojos y se vio acorralada contra el árbol por el rubio.

–Dra...–pero los labios masculinos se apoderaron de los de ella de manera posesiva.

La besó demandante, tomando sus labios y acariciando su boca con la lengua, no la quería perder. Jadeó contra sus labios por la falta de aire, la besó con maestría.

_Cuando beses otros labios y, no Sientas en calor que sentías conmigo Cuando veas que ya no hay marcha atrás Vas a querer regresar, y muy tarde será..._

–Solo quería despedirme –susurró luego de unos largos minutos de haberse separado.

–¿Te irás? –su voz sonó ronca y profunda.

–Si –lo vio darle la espalda.

–No te puedes ir –le dijo.

–Si es por el bebé no te preocup...

–¡No! –la volteó a mirar con los ojos chispeantes de enojo.

–Ya tomé mi decisión –le dijo.

–¿¡Por qué maldita sea! –le gritó.

–Yo...–tuvo miedo al ver la reaccion que él tomó de repente.

–¡Debería odiarte, debería odiarte con todas mis fuerzas! –decía con odio– ¡Pero no te irás! –espetó.

–Draco...–no comprendía porque se había enojado.

– ¡Escúchame muy bien pequeña estúpida! –mientras hablaba la lluvia caía fuertemente– ¡Tú eres mía! –bramó– ¡Eres mía y solo te irás si yo así lo quiero!

– ¡No te soporto, no soporto esa actitud de macho posesivo tuya! –un fuerte trueno se dejó escuchar.

_A veces no sirve el amor sin ser correspondido Te llevas mi corazón en pedazos partido No me diga que el tiempo que pasamos se ha perdido Solo recuerda los momentos bellos que hemos vividos_

– ¡Acostúmbrate!

Ninguno era consciente de cómo se gritaban.

– ¡No me dejarás! –le aseguró.

– ¡Basta ya maldita sea! –dijo hecha una furia– ¡Se acabó, me iré y solo me volverás a ver cuando vayas al hospital a ver al bebé! –al salir de debajo del árbol la lluvia golpeó con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, eso no le importó, solo quería alejarse de él.

– ¡Que no te irás joder! –la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca y la acercó a él todo lo que su embarazado cuerpo le permitía.

– ¡Me lastimas! –protestó tratando de zafarse.

– ¡Me perteneces! –dijo algo más calmado.

–No, te equivocas –le dijo– No le pertenezco a nadie y mucho menos a ti.

–No correré con la misma suerte que mi padre –le dijo– Ningún otro hombre te tocará, ninguno, eres mía –demandó

_Vas a llorar, cuando quieran besarte recordaras los momentos que tú_

_Solías amarme Vas a sentir lo que yo estoy sintiendo Este dolor tan grande que me está matando aquí adentro._

–No, no soy tuya –le dijo– ¡No soy como tu madre, maldición! –le gritó.

Lo dicho por la castaña causó que la soltara.

– ¿Qué sabes? –le preguntó.

–Que odias a tu madre por encontrarla con su amante y porque por ella tu padre intentó suicidarse.

Se pasó una mano por su húmeda cabellera.

–Es lo mejor –dijo ella, agradecía que la lluvia mojara su rostro porque así él no vería las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

–No te dejaré ir, Hermione –por primera vez lo escuchó llamarla por su nombre y eso causó que su corazón latiese con rapidez– No dejaré que te burles de mí.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó sin entender.

– ¡Que no te dejaré ir, maldición! –gruñó.

–Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, me iré a vivir con mi hermano –levantó el rostro para que la lluvia enjuagara sus lágrimas.

– ¡Te amo, joder! –ella lo miró sorprendida– ¡Te amo estúpida, te amo y no permitiré que te alejes de mí! –le aseguró.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida por la recién confesión.

–No permitiré que me engañes –le dijo– Eres mía y no toleraré engaños.

Se apoderó de su boca en un hambriento beso. Cuando sintió los labios masculinos sobre los suyos solo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

_Y llorarás... Y te recordaras... De aquellos bellos momentos que solo conmigo has de pasar_

_Y llorarás... Y te arrepentirás..., si Cuando te sientas solo, con ganas de amar Llorarás..._

– ¡¿Dónde diablos está Hermione?! –preguntaba el hermano de la castaña.

–Ella dijo que no se tardaba –le decía la morena.

–Eso me llevas diciendo desde que llegue –dijo este– Y de eso hace dos malditas horas.

–De seguro se encontró con Draco –aseguró Blaise.

Mientras John maldecía y gruñía por lo bajo, tanto la castaña como el rubio estaban en el parque, desnudos bajo el árbol, ambos cuerpos mojados por la lluvia que caía sin cesar. Besaba el cuello femenino mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo.

–Ahhh...ahh...–gimió cuando los expertos dedos del rubio acariciaron su intimidad.

Sus labios se deslizaron desde el femenino cuello hasta los pechos. Estaba perdido, amaba a esa mujer, que Dios lo perdonara por amarla. Tomó un pequeño pezón entre sus labios y lo chupó y saboreó. Sus labios siguieron un recorrido de húmedos besos hasta su abultado vientre el cual besó y acarició con ternura, sonrió al sentir como su bebé se movía, podía jurar que con eso le pedía que no tocara a su madre.

Gimió cuando él acarició con lentitud su húmeda cavidad, solo fue un pequeño rose y sintió como su excitación aumentaba. Él la acarició con suavidad, su lengua se movía con lentitud sobre su húmedo sexo, ella estaba tan húmeda y deliciosa, deslizó la lengua al encuentro con su pequeño botón de placer y la escuchó dejar escapar un sonoro gemido.

Se irguió y la besó, deslizó la lengua en su húmeda boca y compartió su sabor, lo rodeó del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, devoró su boca y bebió de sus labios, ella era dulce, dulce y deliciosa. Jadeó cuando una de las manos femeninas se deslizaron entre ambos cuerpos y acarició su caliente miembro, gruñó a la misma vez que mordía sus labios al sentir como empezó a frotar su erección. Ella lo quería volver loco.

–No...–le dijo en un jadeo cuando ella estuvo dispuesta a ponerse entre medio de sus piernas y tomarlo con la boca– No lo harás –maldición, hacía bastante tiempo que no lo acariciaba con esa maravillosa boca. El hecho de que estuviera embarazada causó que se reuniera con el ginecólogo de la castaña, la duda de hasta cuando podía tener sexo con ella lo había carcomido y tuvo que ir a preguntarle, aunque claro la castaña no lo había acompañado. Le había dicho que no, al estar embarazada no se podía sobre excitar y por eso desde que ella estaba en los seis meses solo a veces le practicaba el sexo oral y nunca dejaba que ella se lo hiciera.

Cuando ella quería constante sexo por los antojos, luego del orgasmo se quedaba acariciándola, mimándola y aunque en esos momentos no lo reconocía ahora si lo hacía. La mimaba y luego de unos minutos de asegurarse que ella estaba relajada volvía a amarla. Quedó acostado con ella sobre su regazo y ambas piernas separadas y dándole una excitante visión de su espléndido cuerpo.

–Hermosa –dijo con voz ronca– Deliciosamente hermosa.

Acercó su erección hasta su mojado y pequeño sexo, ambos cuerpos se tensaron de placer.

–Dra...Dra...co...–jadeó cuando lo sintió empezar a introducirse en su cuerpo.

–Mu...muéve...te muñequita –le pidió cuando estuvo en lo más profundo de su húmedo y apretado sexo– Mon...móntame nena...–la vio morderse el labio y pensó que acabaría en ese instante.

Ella así lo hizo, se movió con lentitud sobre su erección, sintiéndose llena. Verla ahí sobre él excitada y montándolo solo hacía que se calentara más.

* * *

–¿Cómo es eso? –preguntaba un hombre.

–Pero no te preocupes, yo misma iré a impedir que esa mocosa se quede con lo que es mío –le aseguraba una mujer de cabellera negra y elegante porte.

–Bella, mi dulce Bella –sonrió el hombre besando uno de sus hombros– No me quiero ni imaginar cual será la reacción de tu hijo –dijo con maldad.

La pareja permanecía en una cama de una elegante y lujosa habitación de una enorme casa en Inglaterra. Esa era la madre del rubio con su amante, un hombre de cabellos castaños, alto, esbelto y muy bien parecido.

–¿Cuándo te irás? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Mañana a primera hora.

–Entonces a disfrutar de las horas que nos quedan –dijo antes de besarla.

* * *

No apartaba la mirada de su cuerpo. Había dejado de llover y mientras él permanecía recostado en el césped ella se terminaba de poner la ropa.

–¿No piensas vestirte? –le preguntó mirando hacia un punto no definido para no observar su cuerpo desnudo

–Estoy más cómodo así –le dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa– Mírame –le ordenó.

–Tapate –le pidió.

–No te sonrojes –le dijo al ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al ella mirarlo– ¡Joder que eres tonta! –se puso de pie con pesar.

–No me digas así –dijo haciendo un puchero.

–T-O-N-T-A– le dijo sonriendo y pausadamente, como le gustaba hacerla enojar.

–Tonto serás tú –lo miró con enojo– No me digas así o no res…

–Eres hermosa –al él decir aquello ella se sorprendió– Tu determinación y tu inocencia es lo que hizo que me gustaras –le dijo luego de terminar de ponerse los pantalones– Una pequeña ratoncita –tomó su camisa y salió de debajo del árbol y empezó a caminar con intenciones de marcharse.

Su corazón latía con rapidez y sentía sus mejillas calientes por el sonrojo. Miró sobre su hombro y la vio todavía parada en el mismo lugar.

–Te enfermarás, zorrita –la vio mirarlo sorprendida– No porque te ame dejaré de molestarte –cuando ella apretó los labios y apartó la mirada de la de él tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a reír por esa infantil reacción.

–¡Grosero insensible! –espetó cuando estuvo a su lado.

–Tendré que hacerte una lista de todos los insultos que me podrías decir –le dijo dejando escapar un suspiro y mirando al cielo.

–¿Nos amas? –le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

–Ustedes son lo más importante y lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –por primera vez ella vio ternura en su mirada, su corazón dio un vuelvo de felicidad.

Un frió viento sopló con fuerza removiéndole el cabello a ambos. Él la rodeó con un brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo mientras caminaban.

–¿Por qué nunca me has tocado el vientre? –le preguntó con curiosidad.

–¿Quién dijo que no lo he hecho? –le preguntó con seriedad.

–Nunca lo has hecho, nunca te he visto hacerlo –a pesar que la noche estaba fría ser abrasada por él le daba el calor necesario que su cuerpo necesitaba.

–Nunca lo has notado porque siempre estás dormida –ella levantó la mirada y lo miró con incredulidad.

–Entonces…–trató de decir pero el rubio inclinó la cabeza y atrapó sus labios en un beso.

–Creo que mi propio hijo será mi enemigo –susurró contra sus labios al acariciar su vientre y sentir como su pequeño pateaba contra su palma– Siempre que te toco me patea.

–Será porque no te has comportado como un novio con su madre –le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Entonces me odiara toda la vida.

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche cuando habían llegado al departamento, los gritos del hermano de la castaña llamaron su atención.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó el rubio con una ceja alzada. Los tres presentes posaron sus miradas sobre los recién llegados.

–¿¡Oh mierda, en que charco se estuvieron revolcando!? –no pudo contener la pregunta al ver el aspecto de su mejor amigo y de la castaña, la cual venía sonrojada.

Sus ropas estaban húmedas, tenían algo de tierra y algunas hojas en las ropas, claro luego de que estuvieron en el parque haciendo sus cosas quien no tendría aquel aspecto.

–¿Dónde estabas, Hermione? –le preguntó su hermano tratando de no ir y matar al rubio.

–Eh…–se mordió el labio, buscó la mirada grisacea pidiendo ayuda.

–Estábamos resolviendo unos asuntos –le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¿Qué asuntos? –le preguntó con enojo.

El rubio rodó los ojos con molestia.

–Ve y cámbiate para irnos –le ordenó su hermano.

–Hermione –dijo la morena con tristeza.

El rubio la miró, nuevamente sintió esas fuertes presiones en el pecho. Ella no se iría, era de él, ¿qué parte no entendía? No la perdería y mucho menos ahora que había aceptado sus sentimientos.

–Ella no se irá –las palabras del rubio sorprendieron a los tres presentes.

–No me hagas perder el tiempo mocoso –le dijo– Ve a cambiarte Hermione.

–Yo…–dudó– me quedaré.

"_Es mía idiota, ni tú ni nadie la alejará de mi",_ pensó el rubio con una sonrisa triunfal.

–¿Estás segura? –le preguntó su hermano.

Ella solo asintió sonrojada, su lugar estaba al lado del hombre que amaba y padre de su hijo, él la amaba y estaba segura que podían salir adelante.

–Será como desees –le dijo– Pero si este te hace algo lo mato –le advirtió.

–No moleste más –espetó el rubio con aburrimiento– Vete ya que tu novia te está esperando – dijo con malicia.

John solo le dedicó una mirada de odio al abrazar a su hermana.

–Cualquier cosa me llamas –le pidió.

–Estaré bien –le aseguró con una sonrisa.

–Si le llega a pasar algo, te mato –amenazó al rubio.

–Lo que tú digas –dijo con tono burlón.

–Recuerda que está en su último mes –le volvió a decir– Si te da dolor no dudes en llamarme –le pidió a la castaña.

Su hermano se despidió aunque no de Draco, esos dos parecía que desde que se conocieron no se iban a llevar bien. Cuando su hermano se hubo marchado notó las miradas de Blaise y la pelinegra.

–¿Se puede saber qué pasó? –preguntó la hermana del rubio.

–No –dijo cortante el rubio.

–Alguien por ahí dijo que me amaba –estaba demasiado feliz con saber que el rubio la amaba y si se lo tenía que decir a todo mundo lo haría.

El rubio solo se pasó una mano por su alborotada cabellera con fastidio, esa mujer les diría a todos que le había dicho que la amaba.

–¿De verdad te dijo eso? –preguntó su cuñada cuando su hermano se hubo marchado hacia la habitación.

–Si –dijo con emoción.

–Entonces ya se arreglaron –afirmó Blaise.

–Él es un macho posesivo pero me ama –dijo con ojos brillantes.

La morena la abrazó, saber que su hermano había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Hermione la hacía muy feliz, estaba segura que ellos dos se amaban.

–Ratoncita –escucharon la voz del rubio luego de unos largos minutos– Te enfermarás tonta –traía los pantalones del pijama, pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por sus húmedos cabellos. Él se había duchado.

–Ve a ducharte –le pidió la pelinegra– Haremos chocolate caliente –le dijo.

–¿Queda algo de tarta? –le preguntó.

–No –dijo el rubio el cual sacaba el último trozo de tarta de la nevera con intenciones de comérselo– Solo queda mi porción –le dijo.

–Quiero tarta –le dijo ella.

–Compra –le dijo sin más.

–Tu hijo quiere tarta –le dijo con algo de enojo.

Él maldijo al verla marchar, ahora por su culpa no podía comer su propia porción de tarta, ella estaba antojada de tarta.

–Draco…–lo llamó su hermana.

–No digas nada –le dijo, sabía que ella le pediría disculpa por haberle dicho todo aquello, no quería eso. Si no fuera por ella no comprendería que amaba a la castaña y que no la podía perder.

–Pero...–él se le acercó.

–Déjalo princesa –le pidió– Lo cierto es que si no me hubieses dicho todo eso no iba a entender lo mucho que quería a esa tonta –aceptó.

La morena lo abrazó con felicidad y luego se marchó, algo le decía que esos dos necesitaban hablar.

–Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras –le dijo Blaise con tranquilidad– Tal vez no la merezca, pero la quiero– le dijo.

–Yo tampoco merezco a esa pequeña tonta –dijo en un suspiro– Pero también la quiero –le dijo.

–Parece que estamos en la misma situación –le dijo.

–Cuídala, nunca le puede pasar nada –le dijo el rubio.

–Solo si tú también cuida de Herms –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Es una tonta –dijo con algo de fastidio.

–Pero la amas –dijo con burla el moreno.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada de odio. Largos minutos después cuando la castaña se hubo duchado y comido su porción de tarta ambos estaban en la habitación.

–Ratoncita –la llamó– Nunca me engañes –le pidió.

Ella lo miró desconcertada, ¿por qué le decía aquello?

–Te amo, no tienes idea de cuán importante eres en mi vida –dijo con sinceridad.

–Tú también eres muy importante en mi vida –le dijo, saber que él la amaba tanto hacía que su corazón saltara de regocijo.

–No soportaré ni el menor pensamiento de traición –le advirtió– Así mismo como te amo pudiera odiarte, incluso más.

Tragó al escucharlo decir aquello.

–Nunca te traicionaría –le aseguró.

–Esto es muy en serio ratoncita –se le acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo– Si llegaras a traicionarme no sé de lo que sería capaz –le confesó, la abrazó todo lo que su embarazado cuerpo se lo permitió y escondió el rostro entre el hueco de su cuello.

Su corazón se oprimió en un puño, escucharlo hablar de aquella manera solo indicaba que él con ella se estaba abriendo, le estaba permitiendo ver la parte vulnerable que tenía. Lo abrazó, algo se agitó en su interior lo cual no supo si fue de emoción, de miedo o de tristeza.

–Tú tampoco, nunca me vuelvas a engañar Draco –susurró, era tristeza lo que sentía en su interior, recordar lo que había pasado entre su mejor amiga y el rubio aun le causaba dolor.

–Nunca –susurró con tono seguro al separarse de su cuello y observar su rostro.

–Eres mío –sabía que eso sonaba posesivo pero era cierto, él era de ella y no iba a permitir que nadie lo alejara de su lado.

Él sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, una sonrisa sincera, sin picardía y sin ningún rastro de maldad. La manera en la cual ella lo había reclamado como suyo lo hizo sonreír.

* * *

***Se esconde en un rincon* !No me maten! ¡tengan piedad de mi! *Esquiva una mesa* **

**!Deveras lamento haber tardado TAAANTO en actualizar! pero me paso lo peor que le puede pasar a alquien, mi computadora se murio y ahi ya tenia TOOODOS los capitulos terminados solo para checar y subir T.T asi que tuve que esperar a que me compraran otra y desde ella es que estoy escribiendo esto, pero para acabarla no tiene Word y ahi es donde yo escribia ¬¬ es de puro milagro que este subiendo este cap ahora asi que otra vez lo siento u.u**

**bueno dejando de lado las disculpas...¿que les parecio el capitulo? n.n espero que al estar cargado de confesiones y un pequeño lemmon haya sido suficiente para saciarlas un poco xDD**

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo despues de esa LAAAARGA espera :D**

**la proxima actualizacion no se cuando sera asi que tendran que ponerse pendientes denuevo XD**

**Dejen Reviews! :DD podemos llegar a los 80 reviews? andenle :D**

**cuidense y saludos! n.n**

**Bye :)**


	14. Nosotros vs Ella

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a Lady Cere, yo solo la adapto para que ustedes la disfruten. Fic AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho en más de una ocasión, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden qué hacer con sus vidas?... ¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Lady Cere**

**Capítulo 14: **Nosotros vs Ella

* * *

–Eres mío. –sabía que eso sonaba posesivo pero era cierto, él era de ella y no iba a permitir que nadie lo alejara de su lado.

Él sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, una sonrisa sincera, sin picardía y sin ningún rastro de maldad. La manera en la cual ella lo había reclamado como suyo lo hizo sonreír.

–Si – susurró luego de inclinar la cabeza hacia sus labios– Soy tuyo y tú eres mía, siempre mía –la vio sonrojar.

Escucharlo aceptar que era de ella hizo que todo el dolor se esfumara, él era de ella y viceversa y nadie ni nada podrá cambiar aquello, mientras ellos se amaran siempre sería así.

Separó los labios para dejarlo saborear el interior de su boca cuando el rubio la besó, amaba todo de él, la manera en que la besaba, los tontos apodos con los cuales la llamaba, la manera en que la tocaba, todo de él. Deslizó la lengua por el húmedo interior de su boca, la reacción de su cuerpo lo hizo profundizar el beso el cual se convirtió en húmedo y caliente. Jadeó de placer contra su boca.

Gimió en protesta cuando él se separó de su boca, no quería eso, quería que la siguiera besando, quería que la tocara.

– ¿Por qué? –le preguntó con la respiración agitada.

–Porque estás muy sensible y ya por hoy fue más que suficiente. –le dijo pasándose una mano por su ahora bien peinado cabello. Quería gritar de frustración, se moría por tomarla y acariciarla pero entendía que su embarazo al estar tan avanzado no le permitía follarla cuando él quería.

– ¿Es por qué estoy gorda no? –le preguntó con tristeza.

La observó con asombro al escucharla decir aquello, ¿gorda?, ¡Joder, pero si a cada minuto la deseaba!, murmuró unas palabras en un idioma que ella no entendió.

–No muñequita. –Le dijo– No estás gorda. –a los ocho meses de gestación y ella ahora le salía con eso. Ahora se veía gorda.

La noche anterior no fue la mejor para él, la castaña lo estuvo buscando toda la santa noche para que la tocara, ¿Jesús, cuándo él le decía no al sexo? Había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano para solo besarla.

* * *

No estaba de muy buen humor, Draco era un tonto, se pasó toda la noche pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor, si, ahora hacían el amor, pero el muy tonto solo la había besado, nada más ni nada menos, solo besos y no besos de esos que te dejan sin aliento. Suspiró con frustración, ahora estaban desayunando.

–Ese suspiro sonó a rechazo total. –dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

Estuvo tentada a lanzarle el tenedor, que no la molestara porque estaba segura que haría algo que luego le tuviera que pedir perdón a Pansy.

–Si no quieres que te haga algo no la tientes. –le dijo su mejor amigo.

Rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca con la boca. La morena por su parte solo sonreía por el comportamiento de la castaña.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta llamó su atención. La castaña se apresuró a ir y abrir. Alzó una ceja cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con una elegante mujer, alta, su cabellera era negra y un tanto enmarañada, vestía con un traje negro y ceñido al cuerpo, juraba que tenía una que otra cirugía estética, era esbelta y de buen ver. La mujer la miró de arriba abajo y cuando su mirada cayó sobre su vientre miró con odio. No esperó ser invitada y entró.

– ¿Quién es usted y por qué entra así a mi casa? –espetó la castaña, lo que le faltaba, ella con un humor de perros y ahora venía esa vieja y entraba como perro por su casa.

–Mira mugrosita. –le dijo la mujer con desprecio.

¿Mugrosita?, mugrosita su madre si era que tenía. Escucharon la voz de la castaña y de la mujer y enseguida la reconocieron.

–No tengo tiempo para perder contigo. –Dijo– ¿Dónde está Draco? –le preguntó.

– ¿Qué mierda se supone qué estás haciendo aquí? –escuchó la voz del rubio.

–Mi abogado me dijo que tendrás un hijo. –le dijo con seriedad mirando el vientre de la castaña, la cual como por instinto se acarició el vientre.

– ¿Te preocupa qué te deje en la ruina? –le preguntó en tono burlón.

–No, me preocupa que está...–señalo a la castaña– Te deje sin dinero. –le dijo.

–Ahórrate tus instintos maternos que no te quedan. –le dijo con seriedad.

Hermione miró a esa mujer con odio, esa era la madre del rubio, la mujer que había causado la muerte de su padre. La que le había causado tanto dolor.

–Cuando mi hijo nazca te dejaré sin un centavo. –le aseguró.

–Tiene que hacerse una prueba de ADN para saber si es tuyo. –le recordó.

–No la necesito. –Sonrió– Es mi hijo. –por primera vez aquellas palabras salían de sus labios.

–Es una condición del testamento que se le haga esa prueba para estar seguros. –le dijo.

–Yo lo estoy, pero para dejarte sin dinero necesito esa prueba y lo haré.

–Hay otra clausura la cual tú no conoces. –le dijo sonriendo con maldad.

– ¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó.

–Solo la sabrás cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad. –le dijo.

–Para eso faltan solo semanas. –le recordó.

–No querido, no lo sabrás a los dieciocho, solo lo sabrás cuando tengas veintiún años. –dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

–Hagas lo que hagas terminarás en la calle. –le aseguró.

–Tus abogados no saben de esto y te gustaría saber el por qué. –le preguntó con maldad– Con todo el dinero que tengo puedo comprar hasta el abogado más fiel de Lucius. –Le aseguró– Solo yo tengo esa parte del testamento y créeme que nunca la sabrás. Le aseguró nuevamente– Cuida a tú hijo, si no llegara a nacer sería una verdadera lástima.

Sintió un escalofríos al sentir la mirada de esa mujer y luego nuevamente a su vientre, se sintió incomoda y tuvo miedo, no por ella si no por su bebé.

–Cada día te pareces más a tu padre. –dicho esto se marchó, un incomodo silencio se hizo.

–Maldita. –susurró el rubio luego de unos minutos.

No pasó ni media hora cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, el rubio se aseguró de ir y abrir ya que estaba seguro que si era su madre nuevamente la echaría a patadas.

–Severus –dijo sorprendido al ver a el que fue la mano derecha de su padre y un abuelo para él– Pasa –le pidió.

Era un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y lisos, tendría unos cincuenta y tantos, vestía de elegante traje y se veía que era un hombre recto.

– ¡Severus! –exclamó la morena apenas lo vio y lo fue a abrazar.

–Es un gusto volver a verla señorita Pansy. –le dijo con una expresión seria.

La castaña se sintió intimidada cuando el hombre la miró de arriba abajo analizándola.

–Hizo una muy buena elección joven Draco. –le dijo con una sonrisa al ver y analizar a la castaña.

–Bellatrix estuvo aquí. –le dijo Blaise al ver como parecía que ninguno se acordaba de ese pequeño asunto.

–Un gusto volver a verlo joven Blaise. –Saludó el hombre– Por eso estoy aquí. –Todos le pusieron mas atención– Apenas recibí un fax decidí mejor venir hasta aquí e informarle de que se trataba.

–Otra condición en el testamento de papá. –dijo Pansy.

–Si –dijo el hombre.

– ¿Cuál? –preguntó el rubio.

–Se supone que tenía que saberla hasta tener veintiún años. –Le dijo– Pero dado la magnitud de lo que implica creo que debe saberla ahora mismo. –Dijo– Su hijo no puede nacer fuera del matrimonio. –dijo al sacar un papel del maletín y entregárselo.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, el rubio leyó el papel sin creérselo, tenía que casarse, no solo eso, lo tenía que hacer por la iglesia y así su hijo nacería en matrimonio y poder reclamar la fortuna de su padre.

–Entonces eso quiere decir que Draco tiene que casarse con…–observó a la castaña, la cual era la que más sorprendida estaba.

–No dice a qué edad me tengo que casar. –dijo devolviéndole el papel.

–No –le dijo el hombre– Pero no le falta mucho para el nacimiento de su hijo.

– ¿En cuánto tiempo podrías conseguir lo necesario para casarme? –le preguntó.

–Si sacamos hoy que es sábado ya para el martes todo estará listo. –le aseguró.

Desvió la mirada hasta posarla sobre la castaña la cual lo miraba sorprendida.

–Nos podríamos casar el martes si quieres.

Su corazón latía con rapidez, ¿casarse el martes con Draco?, pero si todavía eran muy jóvenes pero por otra parte si no lo hacían él no cumpliría lo que se había propuesto.

–Yo…–se sonrojó, ser su esposa.

–Si no lo deseas no hay ningún problema. –tampoco la obligaría a casarse con él.

–Acepto. –sonrió, una sonrisa radiante.

–Muy bien. –Dijo Severus– Entonces todo estará listo para el martes. –Les dijo– Llame a su familia para que la acompañe. –le pidió.

Ella bajó la mirada con tristeza.

–Solo tengo a mi hermano. –Le dijo– Mi padre no me perdonó que saliera embarazada.

–Nos tienes a nosotros. –dijo Blaise con una sonrisa la cual la castaña le devolvió.

–Entonces yo llamaré a los invitados. –dijo Pansy con emoción.

– ¿Invitados? –preguntó Blaise.

–Claro. –Dijo ella– Sus compañeros. –les dijo.

– ¿Y los testigos? –preguntó Blaise.

– ¿Severus? –preguntó el rubio.

–Sería todo un placer joven Draco. –dijo este con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y él otro? –preguntó.

–Ginny. –contestó la castaña.

El rubio la miró no muy seguro, luego de lo que había pasado sabía que a ella todavía le dolía y tener a la pelirroja cerca no ayudaba mucho.

–No –dijo cortante.

–Es mi mejor amiga. –le dijo.

–Hermione –la llamó con seriedad.

¿Por qué él tenía que llamarla por su nombre ahora, no entendía que su nombre se escuchaba realmente bien cuándo él lo pronunciaba?

–Es mi mejor amiga. –La noche anterior al estar en la habitación con el rubio la había perdonado– Quiero que me acompañe en un día tan especial para mí –dijo.

– ¿Estás segura, Hermione?– le preguntó su cuñada.

–Si –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Pero…–trató de decir Blaise.

–Si lo que les preocupa es que me sienta mal eso ya no pasará. –Les aseguró– Ya la perdoné. –miró al rubio y este la miró con resignación, ella se veía tan diferente, se veía una chica fuerte.

El timbre nuevamente llamó la atención, la morena abrió y se encontró con el hermano de la castaña y la pareja de este.

–Creo que llegaste justo a tiempo. –por alguna razón John y ella se llevaban bien, con el único que no se llevaba era con el rubio.

– ¿Se le adelantó el parto? preguntó al entrar.

–Creo que no te gustará la noticia. –le dijo al llegar a la sala.

–Ya parece que viven aquí. –dijo el rubio.

–Si dejaras que me la llevara no nos tendríamos ni que ver. –dijo con enojo.

–Ya John, por favor. –pidió el chico que lo acompañaba.

– ¿Cuál noticia? –preguntó a su hermana.

–Ehh…–se mordió el labio– ¿Me llevarías a la iglesia? –le preguntó.

– ¿Para qué? –Preguntó sin entender– ¿Qué harás allá?

–Casarme –susurró pero él logro escucharla. – Me gustaría que el martes me entregaras en la iglesia. –miró al rubio buscando ayuda.

–Nos casaremos el martes. –dijo este.

* * *

Estaba en una boutique con su cuñada, la pelirroja, su hermano y Thomas, tenía un precioso traje de seda color blanco, sencillo pero muy elegante. Sonrió al mirarse en el espejo, se casaría con Draco, todavía no lo creía. Su hermano había puesto el grito en el cielo y casi golpea al rubio pero Severus se lo había impedido y al final luego de calmarse había aceptado el matrimonio porque sabía que si ella era feliz solo eso importaba. A pesar que estaba embarazada y casi dando a luz no había engordado nada demás fuera de lugar o por lo menos eso es lo que le había dicho la de ojos azules.

– ¿Qué tal? –preguntó girando sobre sus talones.

–Estás hermosa pequeña Hermione. –por alguna razón Thomas siempre la llamó de aquella manera y ahora que lo pensaba estaba segura que fue por él que su hermano la había ido a buscar.

–Realmente hermosa –lo apoyó la pelirroja.

es– ¿De verdad me queda bien? –les preguntó.

–Si –le dijo la pelirroja nuevamente.

–Tal vez me mida otro y sea más apropiado. –dijo, el traje le encantaba pero no tenía el dinero suficiente como para comprarlo.

–Si te preocupa el dinero no te preocupes. –le dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

–Pero…

–Tienes que estar bella el día de tu boda y ahora nuestro dinero será también tuyo. –le recordó–Así que nada de peros. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Estaba seguro que pasaba la media noche cuando sintió como la castaña se movía contra su espalda. Esa mujer no pensaba dejarlo dormir tan siquiera una bendita noche.

–Draco –la escuchó ronronear como una pequeña gatita.

Quizás y con ignorarla ella se dormiría y lo dejaría en paz.

–Draco –y esta vez susurró su nombre en su oído, maldijo al sentir su aliento chocar contra su oído.

–Duérmete ratoncita. –le ordenó.

–Quiero palomitas con manzana arriba –le dijo.

¿Y no podía querer sexo?, eso se lo podría dar sin ningún problema, pero no, claro que no, quería palomitas con manzana arriba.

–Ve a la cocina –le dijo, no se levantaría, si ella quería palomitas con manzana que las fuera a preparar en el microondas.

–Quiero que me las prepares tu.

–No molestes –espetó poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza.

–Draco. –Lo llamó con seriedad– Quiero palomitas con muchos trozos de manzana–le dijo.

–Si crees que me levantaré a cocinarte estás loca.

Escuchó unos pequeños sollozos.

– ¿Por qué lloras tonta? –le preguntó, pero ella no le contestó si no que sus sollozos se hicieron más audibles– ¡Deja de chillar niñata estúpida! –gritó mientras se incorporaba y salía de la cama para luego salir de la habitación.

Estúpido Mafoy, con todo y que la amaba la seguía tratando igual, tonto, tonto y mil veces tonto. Largos minutos después él volvió a la habitación con una bandeja y la causa del fastidioso antojo de la castaña, a esa hora y tuvo que cocinar, la iba a matar. Apenas encender la luz descubrió que estaba dormida, o no, ella se iba a comer aquello, no se levantó a cocinar para que no lo hiciera.

–Ratoncita –dejó la bandeja en unas de las mesitas de noche– Despierta –le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro.

Ella al sentir aquella pequeña caricia abrió los ojos.

–Te traje las palomitas. –ella lo miró confundida.

–Quiero dormir. –le dijo en un susurró cerrando los ojos.

–Está bien. –Estuvo tentado a obligarla a comerse aquello pero verla cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse en su lado de la cama lo hizo deshacer aquellos pensamientos– Descansa ratoncita –miró la bandeja y suspiró con fastidio, se había levantado a esa hora para hacerle su fastidioso antojo y ella ahora le salía con que quería dormir. Apagó la luz y rodeó la cama hasta acostarse en el lado de la castaña ya que esta estaba en su lado de la cama.

–No –la escuchó decir.

– ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó mirándola a través de la oscuridad.

–Vete.

– ¿Irme? –y eso a que se debía.

–Me incomodas –se movía con intranquilidad para sacar al rubio de la cama.

– ¡¿Qué?!

¿La incomodaba?, si ella era quien no lo dejaba dormir.

– ¡Vete! –le ordenó en un grito.

Maldijo por lo bajo, se levantó tomando su almohada y salió de la recamara dando un fuerte portazo.

* * *

– ¡Maldición Blaise déjame un lado!– le gritó a su mejor amigo causando que este se levantara desconcertado.

– ¿Qué hora es? –decía mirando el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche.

–Échate para un lado –dijo mientras se acostaba.

–Sé que me quieres, Draco, pero meterte a mi recamara a la dos de la mañana es demasiado. –le dijo con burla.

–No seas idiota. –le dijo.

–No me digas que te echaron. –se volvió acomodar en su lado de la cama.

–Le incomodo. –dijo con enojo.

– ¿A quién? –preguntó sin entender.

–La muy tonta me dijo que le incomodaba y que me fuera. –le dijo.

El moreno no pudo evitar reírse.

– ¡Joder Draco, esta sí que nunca me la esperé!

– ¡Cállate! –le ordenó.

–Bueno, bueno –dejó de reír– No te preocupes solo le faltan semanas. –le recordó.

* * *

Se había despertado buscando al rubio una hora después y recordó que le había dicho que le incomodaba, fue a la habitación de Pansy pero en la cama solo vio a una sola persona así que fue a la de Blaise. ¡Bingo!, había dos figuras en la cama, se metió entre medio de las dos y abrazó al rubio el cual dormía boca arriba, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y durmió, o por lo menos eso pensó ella, lo que no sabía era que aquel firme y fuerte pecho no pertenecía al rubio, pero claro ella no sabía aquello y ninguno de los que dormían a su lado habían notado la presencia femenina.

* * *

**Etto...Hola! :D tiempo sin vernos pero alfin la continuacion! xD**

**que les parecio? Bellatrix viene con todo y Hermione esta a solo unos pasitos de dar a luz! :D**

**MUCHISISISISISMAS GRACIAS! llegamos a los 81 reviews! *-* los adoro por eso! solo por ese gran regalo les dare un pequeño adelanto del proximo capitulo ¡porque ustedes lo merecen!**

_"–No me importa. –decía Bellatrix Malfoy._

_–Señora si se le trata de provocar un aborto tanto la chica como el bebé morirían. –Le dijo aquel hombre– Está en su octavo mes de gestación y practicarle un aborto sería fatal tanto para ella como para el bebé._

_–No me importa. –Dijo con semblante duro– Te pagué una fortuna y ahora cumples. –Le dijo– No me importa lo que le pase, solo sé que ese bebé no puede nacer. –le dijo."_

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN! los deje con mas dudas a que si? xDD**

**bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion! n.n**

**bye :)**


	15. Todo o Nada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a Lady Cere, yo solo la adapto para que ustedes la disfruten. Fic AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho en más de una ocasión, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden qué hacer con sus vidas?... ¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Lady Cere**

**Capítulo 15: **Todo o Nada

* * *

Cuando trató de moverse chocó contra un cuerpo, abrió los ojos con pesar. Se incorporó y se pasó una mano por el cabello, la noche anterior había dormido en la habitación de su mejor amigo por culpa de esa niñata.

–Draco. –se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la castaña, con rapidez posó la mirada hacia donde escuchó el pequeño susurró y cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos sin creérselo.

¿Qué mierda hacía ella entre los brazos de su mejor amigo?

– ¿Qué mierda significa esto? –el grito del rubio se escuchó por todo el departamento.

Blaise prácticamente brincó de la cama pero con la castaña fue otro cuento, esta ni los ojos abrió.

–Coño, ¿por qué gritas? –le preguntó pero unos brazos en su cintura y un ligero peso sobre su pecho hizo que su mirada se posara sobre la persona que lo abrazaba.

– ¡Tienes dos segundos para explicarme que significa esto! –se frotó el puente de la nariz buscando tranquilizarse.

– ¿Qué hace Herms aquí? –estaba tan sorprendido como el rubio.

–No me jodas la paciencia. –le advirtió.

– ¡Maldición Draco, no tengo ni idea de porque está ella aquí! –le dijo al ver la seriedad de su amigo.

Ante los gritos de los jóvenes la castaña abrió los ojos, se separó de Blaise y se frotó los ojos para acostumbrarse a la claridad de la habitación.

–Hasta que despierta la _princesa. _–el tono sarcástico del rubio la hizo observar todo a su alrededor.

Se sonrojó al instante al ver lo cerca que estaba de Blaise.

– ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó a ambos hombres sin entender.

El rubio salió de la cama con intenciones de marcharse.

–Creo que te confundiste Herms. – Le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa– Dormiste conmigo en vez de con Draco.

– ¡¿Qué?!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una preocupada Pansy, la que al escuchar los gritos de la habitación de su novio se había asustado.

– ¿Por qué gritan? –les preguntó.

Observó a Blaise y a la castaña con una ceja alzada los cuales estaban en la cama.

–Ella se confundió, Draco. –le dijo Blaise saliendo de la cama.

Miró a la castaña y luego a su amigo y respiró con fastidio, todo era por culpa de ella. Verla en los brazos de su amigo lo había puesto realmente celoso. Estaba enojado y prefirió salir y calmarse.

Tenía sueño, la noche anterior Blaise había reunido a sus ex compañeros de instituto para supuestamente hacerle una despedida de soltero la cual fue en la casa de uno de sus compañeros, no había podido dormir en su departamento porque entre su hermana y la pelirroja le habían dicho que no podía ver la novia antes de la boda. ¡Bah!, basura, nadie iba a impedir que se casaran. Era martes y estaba en una pequeña iglesia, en el altar para ser más exacto esperando a la castaña, ahí estaban Severus, Blaise, Ginny y su hermana. Deseaba que todo aquello terminara rápido, quería irse. Su aliento se detuvo al observar la entrada de la iglesia y ver a la castaña que venía acompañada de su hermano, estaba hermosa. Se sintió ridículo al ponerse nervioso.

Mientras el padre leía el sermón y los novios daban el sí, fuera de la iglesia estaba Bellatrix Malfoy observándolos.

–Se feliz, Draco. –susurró.

En una lejana esquina dentro de la iglesia había un hombre de cabellos castaños claros y ojos de igual color.

–Espero que seas muy feliz hija. –susurró.

–Lo que ha unido Dios que no lo separe el hombre. –Dijo el padre– Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

La observó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Acabemos con todo esto ratoncita. –Le dijo inclinando el rostro hacia ella– Eres mi mujer. –Susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios– Mía para siempre.

–Tuya para siempre. –le dijo con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

–Te amo, nena. –dicho esto la besó con suavidad. Un pequeño y rápido beso.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa radiante cuando se separaron, estaba feliz. Él era todo lo que había soñado, su hombre perfecto.

* * *

Severus se había encargado de separar el salón de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Londres y ahí sería la pequeña fiesta luego de la boda. Solo estaban algunos compañeros de clases, los más cercanos como quien dice y unas que otras amigas de Pansy del instituto.

–Los muchachos quieren hacer una unión con las empresas. –decía un hombre de cabellos azabaches, alto, delgado y muy bien conservado. Ese era tío de Blaise– ¿Qué piensas de eso? –le preguntó a Severus.

–Creo que los chicos están tomando decisiones maduras y responsables. –Dijo llevándose la copa a los labios– El joven Draco ya tiene quien lo controle. –sonrió de medio lado.

–Y creo que Blaise pronto tendrá. –le dijo mirando a su sobrino quien bailaba con su novia.

–Una unión entre las empresas. –sonrió Severus.

– ¿Por qué a nosotros nunca se nos ocurrió? –le preguntó.

–Mí querido socio Marco nosotros no somos como hermanos. –le respondió simplemente.

* * *

Antes de enterarse que tendría un hijo tan siquiera le interesaba su futuro, en sus planes no estaba ir a la universidad pero ahora todo era muy diferente. Iría a la universidad y estudiaría, después de todo Severus algún día querrá retirarse y él se tenía que encargar de su dinero. Tanto él como su mejor amigo habían decidido hacer una unión, la fortuna de su mejor amigo era manejado por su único tío.

Cuando decidieron comprar el departamento e irse a vivir solos y sin vigilancia tanto de Severus o de Marco estos se opusieron, pero luego entendieron que querían llevar una vida normal. Habían empezado a drogarse apenas se fueron a vivir solos, un día en una de las tantas fiestas que hacían sus compañeros habían probado la marihuana y descubrir que al consumir se olvidaban de sus penas lo volvieron hacer un par de veces para no decir muchísimas veces, claro que Severus y el tío del moreno eran ignorantes de todo aquello. Luego de la marihuana quisieron probar con la cocaína ya que al ver que era tan popular entre sus compañeros les llamó la atención y así lo hicieron, volvieron a consumir una o dos veces más pero de ahí nada más.

Ahora tenía bastante ya que no consumían nada y la verdad agradecían que lo hubiesen dejado por su propio bien y propia cuenta y no terminar dependientes de aquello. Querían reunirse con Severus y el tío de Blaise para decirles lo de su consumo de drogas.

–Que suerte la tuya. –le dijo su mejor amigo.

Estaba muy consciente como muchos de sus ex compañeros miraban a la castaña, a su mujer. Si, ahora si era de él y nadie podría cambiar aquello.

– ¿También te quieres casar? –le preguntó en tono burlón.

– ¿Te molestaría? –le preguntó.

–No, pero Pansy todavía es menor.

–Si me casaré con ella. –le aseguró con una sonrisa– Pero cuando ella esté preparada. –Le dijo– No quiero andar dejando hijos antes de tiempo. –finalizó con burla.

–Cierra la boca. –le ordenó.

–Todavía estoy esperando ese prometido trió. –Dijo con malicia– Te gané la apuesta amigo.

El rubio lo miró con seriedad y luego desvió la mirada hasta la castaña.

– ¿Cuándo? –le preguntó mirando a la castaña.

–Cuando pase la cuarentena. –le dijo.

–Hecho. –lo miró.

– ¡Joder Draco, es tu mujer y lo aceptas tan fácil! –exclamó.

–No seas tonto. –Le dijo– Sabes que si la tocas eres hombre muerto. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Si tú lo dices. –sonrió.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que entre Severus, su hermana y mejor amigo planearían que su noche de bodas fuera en aquel hotel. ¿Qué haría en una suite presidencial?, si lo mismo que iban a hacer ahí lo podían hacer en su habitación.

No era la primera vez que estaba con el rubio pero se sentía nerviosa y más como por la manera en que él la miraba. La miró de arriba abajo recorriendo su cuerpo el cual era tapado por un ligero camisón de seda color rojo. Recordó lo que Severus le había dicho y suspiró con fastidio.

_**-Flash Back-**_

– _¿Ella sabe qué tanto dinero tienes? –le había preguntado Severus el día anterior._

–_Solo sabe que tengo dinero. –dijo dejando escapar un suspiro._

–_Creo que sería bueno que supiera con quien se casará, sé que deseas tener una vida fuera de todo los ojos públicos y así será hasta el día que decidas ponerte enfrente de tu fortuna. –le aseguró._

–_También es tuya. –le dijo._

–_No, yo no me encargo de tu fortuna porque quiero de ella yo me encargo porque quise mucho a tu padre y lo respeté mucho. –le dijo._

–_Lo sé. –Le dijo– Pero me refiero a que tú y Pansy son mi familia, que nuestra fortuna es tan de nosotros como tuya, desde que papá estaba vivo trabajabas con él. –le recordó._

–_Fue todo un placer trabajar con tu padre. –dijo._

–_Cuando unamos la franquicia con la fortuna de Blaise me gustaría que sigas ahí. –le pidió._

–_Como desees, pero tienes que decirle a esa jovencita lo que significará ser tu esposa. –le dijo._

–_Quiero saber que exactamente pasó como para que a mis padres les fuera tan mal en su matrimonio. –le dijo._

_El hombre dudó un momento, no quería decirle algo que lo lastimara._

–_Tus padres siempre tuvieron problemas. –Le dijo– Desde que se casaron, fue un matrimonio arreglado._

–_Nunca se amaron. –susurró._

–_Al principio no, pero luego de dos años de matrimonio se enamoraron._

– _¿Por qué ella lo engaño?_ _–quiso saber._

–_Lucius...–dudó en decirle– Engañó a tu madre. – El rubio abrió los ojos con asombro, ¿su padre le había sido infiel a su madre?–Tu madre lo encontró con una de sus amantes. –prosiguió._

_Sintió un nudo en la garganta, o sea que le fue infiel a su madre mucho más de una vez._

–_Lucius le pidió perdón de todas las maneras posibles pero ella nunca lo perdonó._

–_Ella le dijo que nunca lo había amado, que siempre quiso solo su dinero._

–_Palabras de una mujer dolida. –Dijo– No hay justificación por su comportamiento. –continuó–Lucius no pudo soportar que ella no lo perdonara e intentó suicidarse._

–_La encontró con otro. –Dijo– Yo también la vi con su amante._

–_Eso ya es parte del pasado y es mejor que lo olvides. –le pidió._

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Enterarse que su padre había engañado a su madre le había dolido, siempre pensó que su madre al hacer aquello era una maldita pero que equivocado había estado, parece que la infidelidad corría en su sangre, él también le había sido infiel a la castaña. Solo esperaba que su hermana no corriera la misma suerte, no la quería ver amargada como su madre por no haber perdonado a su padre. Eso era ya parte del pasado, ahora su presente era la castaña y su hijo.

–Tenemos que hablar. –le dijo llamando su atención.

Se acercó a ella y posó sus manos sobre los femeninos hombros.

–No me pidas que cambie ratoncita. –Le pidió– No voy a prometerte nada. –siguió. – Sé que no te merezco, eres demasiado buena para mí.

¿Por qué él le decía todo aquello?

– ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –quiso saber.

–No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros.

– ¿Por qué deberían cambiar? –preguntó nuevamente sin entender.

–Mi madre y yo estamos peleando mucho más que por unos cuantos dólares. –apartó un mechón de pelo del femenino rostro.

–No entiendo. –le dijo.

–Cuando me ponga frente a mi fortuna será difícil llevar una vida normal. –Al ver la mirada de confusión de la castaña prosiguió– Hasta ahora he llevado una vida normal en lo que cabe. –Dijo–Tengo el dinero suficiente como para llamar la atención. –dijo.

–No me importa cuánto dinero tengas. –le dijo con sinceridad– Solo me importas tú. –sonrió.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver su radiante sonrisa, inclinó el rostro y quedó a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

–No dejaré que nuestra vida cambie. –le aseguró en un susurró. Ambos alientos se mezclaron– Nadie hará de nuestras vidas una publicidad. –acarició sus labios con un leve roce de los suyos.

–Te amo Draco. –dijo sonrojada.

Sonrió antes de unir sus labios y compartir un beso, la temperatura de ambos cuerpos aumentó al beso hacerse más intenso, más pasional. Necesitaba tomarla, amarla, deslizó los labios por la suave piel de su cuello mientras la escuchaba suspirar de placer.

–Te necesito. –se separó de su cuello y la observó.

–Hazme el amor. –le pidió sonrojada.

–No quiero lastimarte, nena. –nunca se perdonaría si por su calentura le hacía daño.

Lo calló con un beso, quería que le hiciera el amor y lo conseguiría. Lo abrazó del cuello y ahora era ella la que deslizaba la lengua por la húmeda boca masculina. Su miembro latió con anticipación al sentir la pequeña lengua recorrer su boca.

Con manos firmes y decididas lo despojó de la camisa blanca de seda.

–No...bebé. –gruñó cuando la punta de la lengua de su ahora esposa bajó por su cuello y lo acarició.

–Te necesito. –empezó a desabotonarle el pantalón.

–Ratoncita.

–Es nuestra noche de bodas. –le dijo sonrojada mientras deslizaba una mano sobre el cierre del pantalón y acariciaba su erección.

Respiró sobre su sonrojado rostro con placer, esa mujer lo mataría y de eso estaba seguro.

–Si te lastimo dímelo. –le dijo llevando una mano a uno de sus pechos y acariciándolo sobre la tela.

* * *

–Veo que te estás cuidando muy bien. –le decía el ginecólogo.

La castaña salía del baño luego de ponerse la ropa. Hacía una semana que se había casado con el rubio y ahora estaba en una cita del ginecólogo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes teniendo relaciones? –le preguntó.

–Eh…–se sonrojó a más no poder–...Bien. –aunque luego de la boda Draco apenas la había tocado una vez más y solo porque por su embarazo tenía miedo de lastimarla y aunque él sabía que no la lastimaba se empeñaba en no tocarla más de lo debido– Draco cree que me lastima.

–Le dije que si no te sobre excitaba todo andaría bien. –le dijo.

– ¿Draco estuvo aquí? –le preguntó sin entender.

–Sí, cuando tenías seis meses.

No pudo evitar sonreír, él se había preocupado por ella cuando aún no aceptaba sus sentimientos.

Mientras ella permanecía en el consultorio, fuera de este estaban la pelirroja y la morena, tanto como Draco y Blaise estaban reunidos con Severus y el tío del moreno firmando y hablando de quien sabe qué cosa.

–Es muy probable que en dos semanas y media tu bebé nazca. –le dijo.

–Dos semanas y media. –repitió ella, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y se acaricio el vientre.

–Ahora es cuando más te tienes que cuidar, el bebé ya está en posición. –le dijo.

– ¿Puede nacer en cualquier momento? –le preguntó.

–Hay bebés que no duran las cuarentas semanas y hay otros que sí. –Le dijo– No hagas nada que pueda causarte el parto antes de tiempo, cero esfuerzo y nada de emociones fuertes, cualquier pequeña emoción fuerte podría provocarte el parto. –Le advirtió– Recuerda seguir tomando tus vitaminas. –Le decía mientras tomaba notas– Tu última cita será la semana próxima.

Las tres estaban de camino al departamento, se habían ido a pie al consultorio ya que la castaña quería caminar por el embarazo.

–Pues ya sabes. –Dijo Ginny– Tienes que descansar y no hacer cosas fuera de lo normal.

–No puedo esperar a que nazca. –decía con felicidad la futura madre.

– ¿Para cuándo? –le preguntó su cuñada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en esa fecha era el cumpleaños de Draco– en dos semanas y media.

– ¡Que! –Exclamó con una sonrisa Pansy– Eso significa que el bebé nacerá el día del cumpleaños de Draco.

–Eso parece. –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Estaban por cruzar la calle cuando un auto negro les impidió el paso, al ver como dos hombres de la parte trasera del auto se bajaban y se acercaron retrocedieron. Cuando aquellos hombres se acercaron a la castaña ambas chicas se interpusieron.

–No les haremos daño si viene con nosotros. –habló uno mirando a la castaña.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren? –preguntó la pelirroja.

Cuando aquellos hombres las apartaron tirándolas al suelo y tomando a la castaña de los brazos para subirla a aquel auto esta tuvo miedo.

– ¡Suéltenme! –ordenó la castaña con miedo. ¿Qué le harían, quiénes eran esos sujetos?

Todo fue tan rápido que cuando pudieron actuar aquellos hombres ya habían metido a la castaña a aquel auto y este se marchaba con rapidez.

– ¡No se la lleven, malditos!– gritaba la pelirroja.

– ¡Maldición!– exclamó Pansy, sacando su celular y marcando con rapidez el número de su hermano.

– _¿Qué pasa? –_escuchó la voz del rubio

–Draco…–dijo dejando escapar un sollozo.

– _¿Por qué lloras? –_su voz se escuchó algo preocupada.

–Se llevaron a Hermione.

– _¡¿Cómo qué se la llevaron?! –_El grito de su hermano no tardó en escucharse_– ¿Dónde estás? –_le volvió a preguntar.

* * *

–No me importa. –decía Bellatrix Malfoy.

–Señora si se le trata de provocar un aborto tanto la chica como el bebé morirían. –Le dijo aquel hombre– Está en su octavo mes de gestación y practicarle un aborto sería fatal tanto para ella como para el bebé.

–No me importa. –Dijo con semblante duro– Te pagué una fortuna y ahora cumples. –Le dijo– No me importa lo que le pase, solo sé que ese bebé no puede nacer. –le dijo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos poco a poco con pesar y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad, estaba mareada, su cuerpo estaba pesado como nunca. ¿Dónde estaba?, esa era la pregunta que le llegó a la mente, miró su alrededor buscando indicio de saber donde estaba pero nada y fue entonces que recordó como esos sujetos la habían subido a un auto y luego puesto un pañuelo en la boca y en la nariz, eso era todo lo que recordaba. Cuando trató de moverse fue consciente que estaba en una cama amarrada de los hombros y brazos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como por una puerta entraba la madre del rubio.

–Veo que despertaste. –aquella mujer le sonreía con malicia.

– ¿Qué hago aquí? –Quiso saber– Suélteme. –le exigió, todavía se sentía algo mareada. Vio como un hombre vestido de blanco entraba por la puerta como minutos antes lo hizo aquella mujer.

–Será mejor que descanses. –le dijo con seriedad.

–N…no. –Dijo con voz pesada– ¿Qué me está dando? –le preguntó al médico ya que este con una jeringuilla había inyectado un liquido en el suero.

Sintió como su bebé se empezó a mover como queriendo llamar su atención.

–Mi…mi bebé. –con las pocas fuerzas que tenía intentaba llevarse una mano al vientre para frotárselo pero le era imposible.

–Duérmete. –Le ordenó aquella mujer al verla cerrar los ojos y abrirlos con cansancio– No tardará en hacer efecto. –le dijo.

–Dra…co. –eso fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Todavía no se podía creer lo que su hermana y la pelirroja le acababan de contar.

–Ya di las órdenes, joven Draco. –dijo Severus.

El rubio solo asintió.

Por primera vez se sentía de manos atadas, quien sabe donde estaban la castaña y su hijo, y él no podía hacer nada. Maldijo una y otra vez mientras se pasaba una mano por su rubia cabellera. El insistente sonido de su celular llamó la atención.

–Draco Lucius Malfoy. –dijo al no reconocer el número.

– _¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar para volver a ver a esa mocosa y a tu hijo? –_la voz de su madre lo dejó helado.

– ¿Dónde la tienes? –le preguntó tratando de no alterarse.

– _¿Cuánto? –_le preguntó ella nuevamente.

–Lo que quieras, pon la cantidad. –Dijo con seriedad– Solo no se te ocurra tocarla, si lo haces te arrepentirás toda la vida. –le aseguró.

–_Veinticinco millones Draco. –_ Escuchó_– En efectivo. –_Dijo_– Los quiero para dentro de una hora en la cafetería que está a dos cuadra de dónde vives. –_dicho aquello cortó la comunicación.

–Bellatrix la tiene. –le dijo a los presentes algo que los sorprendió a todos.

Saber que su madre tenía a la castaña lo asustaba, a ella solo le interesaba el dinero pero temía que pudiera cometer una estupidez. A Hermione no le podía pasar nada, si le pasaba algo a ella o a su bebé no sabría qué hacer. Ella le había demostrado cuanto lo amaba, por ella había reconocido sus sentimientos, Dios se la había dado y no se la podía quitar, no, se negaba a que se la quitara.

* * *

–Déje...déjeme...–le pidió a aquel doctor.

Habían unas enfermeras que la sostenían de los hombros para evitar que pudiera moverse.

–Tengo instrucciones de la señora Bellatrix de no hacerle nada. –Le decía el hombre– Pero no la puedo dejar ir sin que ella lo autorice. –dijo.

La fuerte presión que sintió en su bajo vientre la hizo jadear de dolor.

–Se lo suplico. –sintió los ojos húmedos.

Estaba asustada, tenía mucho miedo.

– ¡Maldición! –escuchó decir al doctor.

–Me…du...duele...–se quejó al sentir la misma presión en su bajo vientre pero con más fuerza.

–Son contracciones. –dijo una enfermera.

La castaña se quedó sin aliento cuando otra fuerte contracción azotó su cuerpo.

–"_Dra…Draco"_ –pensó con lagrimas en los ojos.

Su bebé no podía nacer, todavía le faltaban dos semanas y medias. El doctor le había advertido que la mínima emoción fuerte podría causar el nacimiento del bebé. ¿Qué quería esa mujer, por qué la había llevado ahí?, ahora por su culpa su bebé nacería entes de tiempo.

* * *

**Hola! n.n *Esquiva una lavadora con fuego* HAAA! LO SIENTO! D:**

**Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que eh estado MUUUUY ocupada en la escuela (Estupidos Proyectos ¬¬) pero ahora que ya se apasiguaron un poco las cosas pude actualizar! n.n**

**bueno dejando de lado las disculpas, ¿que les parecio? Tierno?, Sexy?, Romantico?, Malo? Bueno? Lleno de suspenso? ustedes solo respondan xDD**

**Espero que este capitulo los haya satisfacido despues de la larga espera :(**

**Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion! Cuidense mucho y Saludos! :D**

**Bye :)**


	16. Un nuevo latir

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a Lady Cere, yo solo la adapto para que ustedes la disfruten. Fic AU (universo alterno)**

* * *

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho en más de una ocasión, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden qué hacer con sus vidas?... ¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Lady Cere**

**Capítulo 16: **Un nuevo latir

* * *

—Aquí tienes. —le decía el rubio a su madre.

—Siéntate. —le pidió.

— ¿Dónde está Hermione? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Está bien. —le aseguró.

—Ya tienes lo que querías ahora devuélvemela. —le exigió.

—Eres igual que tu padre Draco. —dijo dando un sorbo de su taza de café.

—Hermione y yo no tendremos el mismo destino que ustedes. —le dijo con seriedad al saber a lo que se refería.

—Tu comportamiento me dice que Severus te contó la traición de Lucius —le dijo con calma—. Yo amé a Lucius, lo amé tanto como lo odie después.

— ¡Maldición, Pansy y yo no tuvimos culpa de nada! —golpeó la mesa con odio.

—Nunca quise involucrarlos en los problemas de él y yo. —le confesó.

—Pero lo hiciste —le recordó con las manos hechas puños—. Estabas tan ciega en hacerlo sufrir que no te detuviste a pensar que nosotros también sufriríamos. —le dijo.

—No me justifico —le dijo con tranquilidad—. Ustedes siempre fueron lo más importante para mí.

—No me hagas reír. —dijo el rubio con tono sarcástico.

—Piensa lo que quieras pero es la verdad. —le dijo.

—Toma tu dinero y vete. —le dijo.

—No quiero tu dinero —se puso de pie y dejó un billete en la mesa—. El dinero es tuyo —el sonido de su celular llamó su atención—. Si —dijo al buscar en su cartera y ver el número de la clínica donde estaba la castaña.

—_Señora, la chica tiene contracciones —_dijo una chica del otro lado de la línea_—. En cualquier momento puede entrar en parto._

—Voy para allá. —y cortó la comunicación.

Se preocupó al ver como de repente el rostro de su madre se había puesto pálido y lo miraba con preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tiene contracciones. —dijo preocupada.

—! ¿Qué?! —preguntó en un grito.

Hermione no podía tener contracciones, le faltaba todavía dos semanas para entrar en parto.

— ¿Dónde la tienes? —preguntó.

El rubio salió como alma que lleva el diablo luego de escuchar donde su madre había llevado a la castaña, claro se llevó los maletines donde estaba el dinero. Por un momento pasó por su mente perdonarla, perdonarla y olvidarse de todo pero al escucharla decir donde había llevado a la castaña nuevamente su odio se hizo presente, la había llevado a unas de esas clínicas de mala reputación.

No tardó mucho en llegar a aquel lugar y cuando lo hizo tomó a la primera enfermera del cuello.

— ¿Dónde está Hermione? —Espetó con odio—. ¿Dónde la tienen? —un fuerte grito por parte de la castaña causó que soltara a aquella mujer y corriera hacia donde provenía aquel grito.

Se encontró con una puerta cerrada y la abrió de una patada cuando escuchó un jadeo por parte de la castaña.

—Hermione...—guardó silencio al verla de pie y ayudada por el doctor a sentar en una silla de ruedas.

—Dra... co...—dijo con una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Qué tienes ratoncita? —le preguntó llegando a su lado y poniéndose a su altura.

—Me duele. —cerró los ojos al sentir una ligera contracción.

—Te llevaré al hospital. —le aseguró dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

—No se la puede llevar —le dijo el médico—. Las contracciones son muy frecuentes y no resistirá llegar a un hospital. —le dijo.

Observó a aquel hombre con desprecio.

— ¿Puedes aguantar hasta qué lleguemos al hospital? —le preguntó.

—Si...—dijo mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Segura? —le preguntó nuevamente al verla hacer una mueca de dolor.

— ¡Sácame de aquí Draco! —le grito con desesperación.

—Resiste muñequita. —estaba asustado, la tomó en brazos y ella rodeó su cuello.

Cuando estuvo de camino hacia la salida divisó a su madre, la maldijo, por su culpa ahora la castaña estaba padeciendo.

—Draco. —lo llamó su madre pero él la ignoró completamente.

Llegó hasta su auto y ni le pudo poner el cinturón de seguridad.

—Draco...—dijo sin aliento al otra fuerte contracción recorrer su cuerpo.

—Respira bebé. —le pidió al poner el auto en marcha.

—Me…du...duele. —se quejó.

Manejaba lo más rápido que se le era posible y claro, lo tenía que hacer con precaución.

* * *

— ¿Cómo está mi hermana? —le preguntó su cuñado.

— ¿Cómo es posible qué entrara en parto? — Preguntó la pelirroja—. Todavía no tiene las cuarenta semanas.

Mientras todos le hacían preguntas sobre el estado de la castaña él solo pedía a Dios que tanto ella como su hijo estuvieran bien y que no les pasara nada. Hacía una hora que había llegado al hospital pero como las contracciones habían cesado los doctores solo habían puesto a la castaña en observación.

—Draco Malfoy. —llamó el doctor al acercarse.

—Soy yo. —dijo con rapidez.

—Será mejor que venga conmigo —le dijo—. Su esposa pide que esté presente.

El rubio se apresuró a seguir al médico, unos minutos pasaron cuando entró en una blanca habitación con varios objetos los cuales supuso que eran para el nacimiento de su bebé.

—Draco. —dijo la castaña la cual estaba acostada en una cama.

— ¿Estás bien? —verla acostada en aquella cama y con el rostro pálido hizo que su corazón se oprimiera.

—Tengo miedo. —le confesó.

—Tranquila. —le pidió, quería decirle unas palabras de aliento, de ánimo pero él estaba tan o más asustado que ella.

—No me dejes sola —sintió como los ojos se le humedecían—. Por favor. —se mordió con fuerza el labio al sentir una pequeña contracción.

—Haga algo doctor. —le pidió el rubio al ver como nuevamente la castaña se quejaba del dolor.

—Ella no quiere la epidural.

—Eso te calmará el dolor ratoncita. —le dijo.

Ella misma durante su noche de bodas le había dicho que habían mujeres que preferían aquella inyección para no pasar dolor.

—No —dijo mirándolo—. Si dejas que me la pongan te odiaré. —le aseguró al sentir otra contracción.

—Las contracciones son más constantes y más fuertes. —decía una de las enfermeras.

—Todo está listo. —dijo uno de los médicos.

—Muy bien —dijo el doctor que permanecía entre medio de sus piernas—Cuando le diga puje, puje. —le dijo a la castaña.

—Tienes que aguantar ratoncita —le dijo al apartar un mechón de pelo de su húmedo rostro—. Te amo, nena. —tomó unas de sus manos y al instante sintió como ella lo apretaba con fuerza.

Los siguientes minutos la habitación estuvo inundada de los gritos de dolor de la castaña la cual jadeaba con la respiración entre cortada por los gritos.

—T...te...te odio. —le gritó al rubio mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano. El dolor era desgarrador.

—Un último empuje más, puedo ver la cabeza —dijo el doctor—. Uno grande. —le pidió.

El fuerte grito de la castaña fue acompañado segundos después con un pequeño e infantil llanto.

—Es un niño. —decía una de las enfermeras.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, muñequita. —le dijo con una sonrisa besando sus resecos labios.

—Qu...quiero verlo, Dra...co. —le pidió, no quería perder el conocimiento sin antes ver a su bebé.

La enfermera que lo tenía en brazos se lo entregó a la nueva y estrenada madre. Apenas tuvo a su bebé en brazos y sintió sus mejillas humedecer por las lágrimas. Observó cada pequeño detalle de su rostro, el color de su cabello era como el de su padre, sus ojitos permanecían cerrados y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, parecía un angelito.

—Se parecerá a ti —ella lo observó con una cansada sonrisa—. Te...te amo. —sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio para luego caer en una profunda pero tranquila oscuridad.

* * *

Mientras todos estaban felices y contentos por el nacimiento del hijo de Draco y Hermione, a una preocupada Ginny le acababan de entregar un sobre, el cual temía abrir.

"_Esperemos que todo salga bien", _pensó, dio un profundo respiro y abrió el sobre.

Apenas abrió aquel sobre y leyó lo escrito en el papel sintió como se le humedecían los ojos.

—Me voy a morir. —susurró.

— ¡Ginny! —El grito de Pansy hizo que guardara con rapidez aquel papel—¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—No importa. —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno —dijo—. Vamos que Hermione despertó. —le dijo tomándola de la mano.

— ¿Por qué tenía qué sacar el color de pelo del mocoso? —preguntaba John.

—Será porque es su padre. —le decía Thomas con una sonrisa.

La castaña permanecía acostada con su bebé en brazos mirándolo con amor.

—Creo que será igualito al padre. —dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

—Está muy chiquito como para saber a quien se parecerá. —dijo el hermano de la castaña.

Ver a la castaña con su bebé en brazos y sonriendo como lo hacía lo llenaba de felicidad, nunca pensó sentirse así como en esos momentos.

—Draco —lo miró con una sonrisa— ¿No lo quieres cargar? —le preguntó.

La miró con duda, no tenía ni idea de cómo cargar a un bebé, ¿y si lo lastimaba?, pero la manera en que ella le sonrió lo hizo olvidar cualquier pensamiento de que lo pudiera lastimar. Apenas el bebé se encontró fuera de los protectores brazos de su madre se movió, sentir a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos lo había dejado sin aliento, maravillado.

—Sé que desde que estás enamorado eres un completo romeo —susurró su mejor amigo solo para que él escuchara—. Pero si lloras tu cuñadito te joderá el resto de tu vida. —le susurró con tono burlón.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a las dos morenas.

—Parece un muñequito. —dijo la estrenada tía.

—Sí. —la apoyó la pelirroja.

Estaba anonadado observando a su pequeño hijo el cual en esos momentos parecía que estaba despertando, lo vio abrir sus pequeños ojos por primera vez.

—Abre los ojos por primera vez y lo primero que ve es el feo rostro de su padre. —bufó John.

— ¿De qué color tendrá los ojos? —preguntaba Pansy con curiosidad.

Al ser tan pequeño no se podía definir el color de los ojos del pequeño pero todo indicaba que los tendría grises como su padre. Sonrió tontamente al ver como su bebé lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Yo también quiero cargar al niño. —dijo el hermano de la castaña el cual se acercó con intenciones de quitarle a su bebé.

Apenas John se acercó al bebé este empezó a llorar algo que preocupó a la madre.

— ¡Lo asustaste tonto! —espetó la castaña al rubio entregarle al bebé y arrullarlo entre sus brazos.

—Parece que tiene hambre. —dijo Thomas con una sonrisa.

Todos observaron a la castaña como esperando que alimentara al bebé, al ver como todos la miraban se sonrojó.

—No pretenden que lo haga delante de todos. —habló el rubio a quien no le gustaba la idea de que la castaña alimentara al bebé delante de todos los presentes.

— ¡Fuera! —decía Pansy mientras empujaba a los hombres para que salieran.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó cuando estuvieron solos.

— ¿Ah? —acomodó al bebé entre sus brazos y se dispuso a alimentarlo, sería la primera vez desde que nació.

—Tonta —susurró acercándose a la cama y sentándose para quedar más cerca de ella— ¿Cómo le llamaremos? —le preguntó observando a su hijo.

—Mmmm, no sé...—dudó—. Pensaba que te gustaría ponerle Lucius en honor a tu padre.

La miró con sorpresa.

— ¿No quieres? —le preguntó bajando la cabeza.

—Si —se apresuró a decir—. Solo que pensé...

Guardó silencio, se sentía tonto y no entendía el por qué.

—Lucius Malfoy Granger. —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

* * *

Dos semanas después del pequeño Lucius haber nacido la castaña notaba que su mejor amiga estaba muy extraña y cuando le preguntaba que tenía esta la evitaba.

—No te preocupes por eso tonta. —le decía el rubio al verla acostar al bebé.

—Es que desde que nació Lucius está extraña. —le dijo mirándolo.

—Andará pensando con quien se acostará. —le dijo con simpleza mientras cambiaba de canal el televisor.

—Eres insoportable. —le dijo.

—No molestes zorrita.

—No me llames así. —tomó unos de los cojines que había comprado para el bebé y se lo lanzó.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa niñata tonta?! —espetó al atrapar el cojín.

Desde que había dado a luz solo buscaba la manera de fastidiarlo.

— ¡H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E! —no fue consciente que le había gritado—. Me llamó Hermione.

—Sé cómo te llamas —se puso de pie para enfrentarla—. Si me vuelves a gritar te jodes estúpida. —dicho aquello salió de la habitación, esa estúpida mujer estaba insoportable.

Al salir se encontró a su hermana quien iba a entrar a su habitación.

—No pueden pelearse con el bebé durmiendo. —le dijo y luego entró a la recamara para encontrarse con la castaña.

A su hermana la saludaba y la abrazaba con una sonrisa radiante y a él le pateaba el trasero.

—Juro que si no se le pasa el mal humor me iré —le dijo a su mejor amigo mientras se sentaba a su lado—. No la soporto —le confesó—. ¿Sabes lo qué pasó por la noche el día de mi cumpleaños? —le preguntó.

— ¿Te pateó el trasero cuando la trataste de tocar? —se mordió la lengua para no reír.

Draco bufó con fastidio.

—Esperemos que pronto se le pase el mal humor. —le dijo sonriendo.

El timbre llamó su atención y el rubio fue a abrir.

—Está en la habitación —le dijo a la pelirroja al dejarla pasar—. Sea lo que sea que tienes o que te pase díselo a esa tonta para que me deje de joder. —le dijo. Comprendía que estaba preocupada por su amiga pero él no tenía la culpa.

—Me voy de viaje —ambos hombres alzaron una ceja sin entender—. Estoy enferma. —les dijo.

— ¿Qué tienes? —fue Blaise quien hizo la pregunta.

—SIDA —dijo luego de dar un largo y pausado suspiro.

Se quedaron pálidos al escuchar aquello.

—Están sanos, no se preocupen. —les dijo al ver los rostros de ambos jóvenes.

—Por eso no has querido cargar al bebé ni acercarte mucho. —dijo el rubio.

Todavía no lo podía creer.

—No quiero que Hermione se entere que estoy enferma.

—Ella no es tonta. —le dijo el rubio.

—Yo la llamaré cuando esté fuera y le explicaré todo. —le dijo.

—Como quieras. —dijo el rubio.

* * *

—No te preocupes Hermione. —le decía Pansy.

Desde que Lucius había nacido la morena no la dejaba hacer nada, ella se encargaba de ordenar y arreglar el departamento y sin contar que la ayudaba con el bebé.

—De seguro no le pasa nada y estás exagerando. —le dijo.

—Pero desde el nacimiento de Lucius no lo ha querido cargar. —estaba recostada en la cama.

—Tal vez tenga el periodo y no lo quiere cargar porque le daría cólicos.

—Puede ser —dijo pensativa— ¿Cómo terminaron Blaise y tú? —le preguntó, siempre tuvo curiosidad de como esos dos habían terminado juntos.

—Siempre me gustó. —le dijo sonrojada al hacerse presentes los recuerdos.

_Al fin estaba con su hermano. Enterarse que sería tía fue una noticia emocionante aunque claro ver como el rubio trataba a la castaña la hacía enojar. ¿Desde cuándo él se había convertido en una persona sin sentimientos?_

_Estaba sentada en unos de los muebles de la sala mientras miraba la televisión, su hermano estaba reunido con su abogado mientras la castaña lo acompañaba ya que según ella estaba hastiada de estar en aquel departamento, embarazada al fin, luego de lo del pelirrojo ella había vuelto a la casa y ella juró que apoyaría a la castaña y que su hermano iba a quererla a ella y a su bebé._

—_Mi hermosa Pansy. —escuchó la voz de Blaise el cual se sentó a su lado._

— _¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó al ver la forma en que este la miraba._

—_Sabes que me gustas —soltó de repente._

—_Eso lo decías cuando estaba más pequeña —le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención._

—_Ya no eres una niña, ahora eres toda una mujer —le dijo con coquetería._

—_Si no te conociera mejor diría que estás tratando de ligar conmigo —le dijo con una sonrisa._

—_Mmmm, puede ser_

—_Blaise, soy la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo —le recordó._

—_Eres una mujer._

—_Tengo quince años. — le volvió a recordar._

— _¡Oh mierda Pansy, haces que me sienta como un pervertido! —dijo._

—_Porque lo eres —le sonrió con malicia y se fue hasta la cocina._

_Quería a Blaise, de verdad que lo quería pero no por eso sacaba que era un pervertido._

—_Podrías por lo menos darme una oportunidad —le dijo caminando detrás de ella._

— _¿Para qué? —le preguntó enfrentándolo._

—_Para conquistarte —se le acercó con una coqueta sonrisa en los labios._

—_No —le dijo—. Sé perfectamente lo que quieres de mí. —le dijo con seguridad._

— _¿Qué quiero de ti, según tú? —le preguntó._

—_Acostarte conmigo._

_Blaise la miró sorprendido y con la boca ligeramente abierta._

—_Pues estás muy equivocada —le dijo con seriedad luego de asimilar lo dicho por la morena—. Me gustas de verdad —le dijo—. ¿Por qué acostarme contigo si pudiera hacerlo con cualquier otra? — dicho esto se fue a su habitación._

_Estaba enojado, furioso, ella pensaba que solo se quería acostar con ella, que equivocada estaba. Por ella había cambiado, había dejado de drogarse, con la última chica que había estado fue con Ginny y luego de aquello con ninguna otra._

_Los cuatro estaban en la playa, odiaba todo eso, joder que se tenía que comprar un auto, ir a la playa en metro no era lo mejor, su hermana y la castaña se habían antojado de ir a la playa. Estaban bajo la sombra de una palmera, su hermana y Blaise estaban ya metidos en el agua, la castaña estaba terminándose de poner bloqueador solar y él estaba recostado en una toalla, con las manos detrás de su cabeza usándolas de almohadas y con unas gafas de sol. Miraba a Hermione sin esta darse cuenta, tenía un traje de baño de dos piezas color rojo. No podía negar que se veía guapa, el embarazo la hacía ver realmente guapa. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en esa estupidez._

— _¿No te meterás al agua? —le preguntó dejando el bloqueador a un lado._

—_Ahora no —le dijo, se puso de pie y la miró con una sonrisa_—. _¿Qué piensas de hacerlo en la playa?_

_Se sonrojó al escuchar aquello._

— _¿Siempre andas caliente? —le preguntó sonrojada._

— _¿Tú no muñequita? —le preguntó con picardía._

— _¡Hermione! —el grito de una de sus compañeras de clases llamó su atención._

—_Parvati —dijo la castaña._

—_Que sorpresa —dijo esta con una sonrisa._

_El rubio se volvió a poner las gafas de sol y se recostó en la toalla._

— _¿Y andas sola? —le preguntó._

—_No, Lavender, y los demás están por allá —dijo señalando—. Ven, acompáñanos. —le pidió tomándola de la mano._

—_No me tardo —le dijo al rubio al alejarse con su amiga._

— _¿Por qué no me crees? —le preguntó Blaise a la morena._

_La morena estaba sobre su espalda al estar casi en mar abierto._

— _¿Podríamos hablar de eso más tarde? —le preguntó, estaba asustada, él la había llevado casi a mar abierto._

—_No. —le dijo, quedó frente a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo._

— _¿Qué crees qué haces? —le preguntó algo sonrojada._

—_Tranquila —le pidió inclinando su rostro contra el del ella—. Solo quiero besarte. —susurró cerca de sus labios._

—_Eres un aprovechado. —le dijo con la respiración acelerada._

—_Puedo vivir con ello. —dijo con coquetería._

—_Se lo diré a Draco. —le advirtió._

—_No me importa. —dicho esto la besó._

_La morena estaba sorprendida, nunca pensó que la besaría. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del beso, no era su primer beso, en el internado en que había estado en Inglaterra ya había compartido un beso con uno de sus compañeros, pero claro, nada comparado con el beso que le daba Blaise en esos momentos, separó los labios y él acarició el interior de su boca con su lengua._

_Ignoraba completamente lo que estaba pasando entre su hermana y mejor amigo, se había quedado dormido, ¿dónde diablos estaba esa maldita mujer?, no había vuelto en todo el rato que estuvo dormido y de eso estaba seguro ya que en ningún momento la escuchó. Divisó a la castaña con un chico, él cual le estaba acariciando el vientre. Alzó una ceja. Esa tonta dejaba que cualquiera le tocara el vientre._

— _¿Dónde está Pansy? —le preguntó al llegar a su lado._

—_Mmmm —lo miró algo desconcertada—. No sé. —alzó una ceja al ver como el rubio miraba al chico._

— _¿Se te perdió algo? —le preguntó Malfoy._

—_Eh, no — dijo con rapidez el chico—. Hablamos luego Hermione. —y los dejó solos._

— _¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó._

—_Quiero meterme al agua. —le dijo ignorándola completamente._

— _¡Suéltame! —le exigió cuando este la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a ir con él hacia el agua —. ¡No! —gritó al él tomarla en brazos._

_Los gritos de la castaña llamaban la atención de algunos los cuales miraban con ojos curiosos._

— _¡Bruto! —espetó pero al este dejarla caer al agua se tuvo que agarrar de su cuello._

— _¿Nadie te vio? —le preguntó a Blaise luego de que este había entrado a su habitación y se hubiesen besado._

—_Esos dos andan muy entretenidos en sus cosas. —decía dando pequeños besos en el cuello femenino._

— _¿No crees qué hay qué decirle a Draco? —le preguntó con la respiración entre cortada por los besos que le daba en el cuello._

—_Si —la observó al rostro—. Pero no ahora, me muero por hacerte mía nuevamente._

—_No hace tanto desde la mañana. —le dijo con una sonrisa._

—_Sí pero fue muy rápido, y sí, hace bastante. —se apoderó de su boca y la besó con pasión al mismo tiempo que sus manos la empezaban a acariciar._

_La castaña tenía ya seis meses, luego de lo de la playa Blaise y ella se habían hecho novios, todavía no le decían nada al rubio, Blaise le había pedido no decirle nada por el momento ya que sabía que su amigo no tomaría la noticia tan bien, digamos si eran mejores amigos era porque se conocían sus mañas._

* * *

**Emm Hola! :D, Feliz Año Nuevo! n.n **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D, porque...etto...Les confieso algo y no se enojan? :(**

**bueno, lo que pasa es que...este es el PENULTIMO capitulo, lo que significa que el proximo sera: El Ultimo.**

**De verdad me agrado mucho adaptar esta historia, que si bien no es mia, me fue muy gratificante compartirla con ustedes, los que han seguido esta historia desde que le empeze, o hasta despues, los aprecio mucho :)**

**bueno, bueno, los sentimentalismos hay que dejarlos para despues xD**

**espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo, comenten por favor que les parecio! estuvo lleno de emociones, de principio a fin xD**

**Cuidense y Saludos, nos vemos en el final!**

**Bye :)**


End file.
